Guardian of My Heart
by causewerewolvesdontsparklexx
Summary: What if Bella wasn't just a silly human? When Bella turns 18, a drastic change will occur and change her life forever. Set in New Moon. Edward hasn't left. Rated T just in case.
1. Realizations

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not stephenie and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, then I wouldn't be sitting  
here writing fanfiction and doing this disclaimer.**

**I'm not going to force you to review. I'd just like to know if it's a good start, and if i should continue the story.**  
** All my love,  
xox,  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

_I was running through the forest, as fast as ever. Faster than a vampire. Where I was running to I did not know. Who I was running from was a mystery as well. I was gleaming white and I didn't know why, I was running as fast as I could to a place I didn't know the location of. I was beautiful, even more so than a vampire. The thick green trees and shrub went passed me in a blur. My feet were barely touching to ground, barely making a sound. I started to slow down, and in the distance I could see another gleaming white figure. As I got closer, I could start to recognize the person in the distance. I stopped in front of it, then recognition hit me like a tonn of bricks. Charlie. Why were Charlie and me gleaming white? Charlie looked different than what I knew him to be. His skin was pale and smooth, no wrinkles in sight, he was beautiful like me. Then he said,_

"_Bella, it is the day, it is time."_

As I woke, I bolted upright. That dream was strange, and what did it have to do with anything? I felt like I was supposed to remember something, something very important. I pushed the dream aside and focused on the god that was sitting next me. I sighed, this was the best part of waking up, to find my angel, my Edward sitting right next to me. I laid my eyes on his and smiled, he smiled crookedly in return, and my heart skipped a beat. Edward chuckled.

Why does he have to look so amazingly beautiful while I lie here all groggy with sleep, and in my holey t-shirt and pair of sweats and probably look like a half drowned cat that crawled home only to be squished by a car on the road, then run over and over again until it was just a big, fat red blob on the road. Okay, that was a little extreme, but still, it was so unfair. I wanted to be immortal. To be beautiful. To actually fit in with Edward, to look like I belonged there. Although, in my dream I was gorgeous, but I still didn't understand it, maybe it was me as a vampire?

But vampires don't gleam and Charlie wasn't a vampire. Oh well, it was just a dream, that was oddly familiar. Once again, I was thankful my brain was demented and he couldn't read it.

Edward smirked at me, with pure love in his eyes. I hoped my eyes did the same. I looked over at the time, 8:30am, on Saturday the 13th of September. Just another day on the calendar. Wait. What? 13th of September? It couldn't be…

"Happy birthday love," Edward said, then bent down and kissed me softly. I groaned.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" Of course Edward was freaking out, probably thought he hurt me with a kiss. Pfft.

"I'm horrible," I replied, "I'm 18."

"Yes love, you are 18." Edward looked confused.

"And you will never be. I'm older than you. I'm _aging_." I shivered. I couldn't believe the day was finally here, and I was 18. Older than Edward…technically.

"Bella, that's the way it's meant to be. And besides, I don't want to have this conversation now." He sighed.

"But Edward, it would be so much easier if I was like you. You wouldn't have to deal with the call of my blood. You wouldn't have to worry about me tripping, or getting chased by a sadistic vampire," he flinched, "and when you kiss me you wouldn't have to worry about the boundary lines. You could kiss me like you've always wanted to. You wouldn't have to worry about squishing me when you touch me. Can't you see Edward, it would be so much _easier_."

Edward sighed dramatically. "Bella, I am not going to damn you to an eternity of night when you have the rest of your life to live. I refuse to do it, besides Bella, it is your birthday, so can we at least not talk about this just for today, please." He pulled the full-frontal butterscotch coloured dazzling eyes on me, and I caved.

"Okay Edward, so I am 18, what did you want to do today? Not that I want to do anything much except stay in your arms." I said. Edward looked at me guiltily.

"What Edward? Spit it out." I sighed in frustration.

"Alice organized a party for you tonight and…" was all he got to say before I cut him off.

"What!? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. No parties. I am not a party girl Edward, you know that." Not a party! That meant presents, and presents meant attention, and attention equals a big 'no, no' in my books.

"Come on Bella, Alice put so much hard work into this. It is a special occasion."

"Not really, me aging is not that fabulous."

"Bella please, just do this for us. We are all very excited."

Once again, I caved. "Fine I'll go. But you guys better not have spent much money on me. It would be better if you didn't spend any on me at all."

"Bella, we _like_ spending money on you."

I sighed. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"I will be staying with you all today and then at about 7:00 I will be taking you to my house, and afterwards, I'm guessing at about 11:30, dropping you home. Alice will be coming over to get you ready." He smiled and I groaned.

"Not Alice!" Ugh. Bella Barbie.

Edward just smirked. "You hungry?" He said. And then, as if on cue my stomach growled.

I laughed. Edward grabbed my hand and hoisted me off of my bed. I kept thinking back to that dream. Something about it was tugging at the side of my head, but I just couldn't remember. I was getting frustrated. We walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward sat down on a chair while I walked toward the fridge to get out some milk for my cereal, there was a note on the fridge, I grabbed it off opened it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_I had to go into the station early today. Happy Birthday baby girl. Now, I'm hoping you know what today means. I will be home late tonight, but hopefully before 11:15. Good luck honey, and I'll see you back home or otherwise at the Cullen's. But please make sure you are home before 11:15pm please. I don't want to risk anything._

_-Dad._

Huh? What is he talking about. Then it clicked and I froze. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I completely forgot! My 18th birthday! NO! The dream, the white figures, Charlie saying it was the day and time, it all made sense now. This was not happening. No, no, no. It couldn't be. It's all just a major coincidence. It has to be. It has to be…

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Edward was shaking me, I forgot he was here.

"No, no, I'm okay, I'm okay." I was mainly reassuring myself more than Edward.

"What did the note say?" Edward asked. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Nothing, it was just Charlie saying that he's gone already and will be back later tonight, I was just surprised that he was working so much. I over-reacted. It's fine."

He didn't look convinced. But dropped it anyway. Thank goodness. I was doing so well at pretending up until now. I knew that he and his family were vampires the first time I saw them. Charlie knows as well. He did a great job of pretending he didn't, and he was very careful with what he thought. He was one of the most experienced of 'our kind'. But when I told him that Edward couldn't read my mind, he was dumbfounded, as was Edward and his family for that matter. I sighed. My life is horrible.

Why did this happen to my family? And me? My life was fine up until I was reminded of what I was to become. And Edward! Why did he have to be a vampire? Why did it have to be my birthday now! I needed Charlie's help.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, with Edward chasing me calling my name, asking me what I was doing. He was frantic. I was moving so fast I was surprised I hadn't tripped over yet. I ran out the door.

"BELLA! Bella, are you okay? What are you doing? Tell me Bella!" He grabbed me by the waist quckly and held on tightly, i tried to struggle out, but of course my attempts were in vain. "Tell me what is wrong Bella." He was really scared.

"I'm fine, Edward, I just really need to talk to Charlie."

"Okay, let me drive yo-"

"NO! I mean, you can't I have to see him by myself. I _will_ tell you Edward, just not now. Please. I need to see Charlie alone." He couldn't come; if he came he would find out, I wouldn't be able to stand that. Plus, Charlie might do something drastic. I know he could easily kill Edward, and seeing as it was 'the day' I wouldn't be able to stop him. As this thought occurred to me, tears came into my eyes and ran silently down my face.

"Oh, okay, I'll be here when you get back." He whispered. I couldn't stand to see him like this. His face was full of confusion, rejection and sadness.

"I'm so sorry Edward," more tears fell, "I'll be back before you know it. I love you, I always have and I always will okay?" I kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss.

"I love you too Bella, with all of my dead, silent heart." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Please don't follow me Edward. Go back home and hunt," I traced the dark shadow under his eyes with my finger, knowing that he'd try and follow me, "promise me you won't follow me, I need to see Charlie _alone_."

Edward looked hesitant, "I promise Bella." I smiled at him while he wiped away my tears with his fingers.

"Thank you Edward."

I hopped into the truck, started it and drove away, leaving Edward on the curb. Tears still running down my face. I hadn't even changed, and I hated this life already.

* * *

**There, I hope that was okay :D  
Tell me what you think of it and i'll go on that :)  
**

**much love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	2. Help

**Okay, here is the second chapter :D  
I know it's not as big as the first one, but hopefully you will like it :)  
I don't think it's as good as the first chapter, but eh :)  
it's up to you guys.  
Review if it's good, if it's bad, i don't really care :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 2.

BPOV

I drove as fast as my truck could handle, the engine was wheezing and spluttering but I didn't care. It was now 9:15am, I had 14 hours exactly, until my life was over (technically speaking). I remember the day clearly, when I was told what I was to become on my 18th birthday. It was my 10th birthday, and I had just come home from school.

_Flashback_

_I walked in the front door from another day at school. It was my 10__th__ birthday and I was very excited that I was finally double digits. A goofy grin appeared on my face as I came into the living room, ready to open my presents. As I walked into the room, my mum was sitting on the couch, looking grave. I walked over to her._

"_Mummy, what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and looked me straight in the eye._

"_Honey, there is something very important we must tell you." She looked back at the ground._

"_We?" I asked. My mother looked toward the kitchen door, and then in came Charlie, my father. My mother looked back at me as Charlie came and sat next to her. What was Charlie doing here? Didn't he live in Washington?_

"_Bella, I really don't know how to put this, so I'll leave it to Charlie." Charlie cleared his throat as he started talking._

"_Bella, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, but this is a very important matter. When you turn 18, you will change-" huh, duh, of course I was going to change,_

"_What do you mean? Of course I'll be different. I'll be older, and smarter." I was totally confused._

"_Bella, this is a __very__ different type of change. It happened to me as well. Bella, there is no easy way to put this, so I'm going to just say it," he paused, "Honey, we're Guardians."_

_At this point I was so confused, so out came my genius answer._

"_Huh?" I asked._

_Charlie sighed, "We aren't human Bella, well, until we turn 18 we aren't. We change, your mother didn't know when I first met her, I fell in love with her, so I told her. I didn't know that the Guardian gene got passed on, until a few weeks ago. So, when you turn 18 Bella, at 11:15pm, you will change into one of us."_

_I was frozen in shock. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I snapped it shut again. Hang on, what? When I turn 18, I wont be human. _

"_So what does that mean? What do we do?" I was taking this easier that I thought._

_My mother piped up this time. "There are different types of Guardians. You and Charlie are the Protectors, you protect the human race, you are the most powerful of the Guardians, indestructible, immortal."_

_Wait, if we were immortal, then why was Charlie old?_

"_Charlie, if we are immortal, then why are you old?" He laughed._

"_Because, Bella, when and if you find the one you love, you have the ability to start aging again so that you can live a happy life with the one you love," Charlie sighed and looked down, he paused for a few minutes before starting again, "you still keep your powers though and you will keep on aging until you are 18, then and only then will you stop aging and become one of us."_

_I was still shocked. Guardians? What kind of world was this?_

"_What do we protect people from?" I asked, still trying to process all of this information._

_Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Vampires, werewolves and the Khelecks." He spat, pure hatred in his voice._

_I did a double-take. "Vampires? Werewolves? Those are __real?!"_

"_I'm afraid so honey. They are dangerous. That's why we are here. As for the Khelecks, they are the most dangerous of all. They are Guardians as well, but are evil at heart, they seek out to destroy us. I will tell you the rest of this life when you come of age. You need to go and rest, this has been quite a shock for you I'm sure." I ran up the stairs and into my room, where I stayed for hours on end._

_End Flashback_

A Guardian. Protector of the human race. More tears streamed down my face. All this time I was a fragile human, and I'm not even human! I arrived at the police station, and ran as fast as I could into the main foyer. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I a protector from vampires! This was horrible.

I didn't know what I was going to do about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. More tears bubbled up into my eyes and fell down my face again. You'd think I'd have run out by now, but that seemed impossible, I had to much to cry about.

As I ran into the foyer, everyone was a little startled at my appearance. I ran up to the front desk up to one of the officers.

"I need to speak to Chief Swan now! This is an emergency!" I was frantically trying to find him.

"Calm down miss, what's your name and I'll see if I can get him for you."

"I'm Bella Swan, his daughter, and I need to see him now! Right now!" I was yelling by this point and the officer wasn't doing anything to help me, so I ran from him in search of Charlie's office, "Dad! Dad where are you?!" I couldn't see him but I kept on running, tears streaming down my face. I finally ran past him sitting in his office. I ran in and fell to the ground panting and crying. Charlie got up immediately and ran over to me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay? What's the matter? Did anybody hurt you!?" He was frantically asking me questions but I couldn't reply, I was too busy crying into the floor, my tears spilling out constantly. I sat up, still of the floor, crossing my legs. I had caught my breath and was no longer panting like crazy.

The tears now silently falling down until they stopped all together. Charlie was staring at me with concerned eyes. I finally got enough strength to speak.

I looked Charlie in the eye, tear stains all the way down my cheeks. "Why did this have to happen to _me?_" I said before the tears started falling again. Charlie instantly knew what I was talking about and brought me into the enclosure of his arms.

This was the closest Charlie had ever gotten to me, but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as my tears stained his uniform.

* * *

**Okay, there we have it :) Chapter 2 is up and running!  
Let me know if it was horrible, and i'll try and make Chapter 3  
awesome :)**

**much love,  
- causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	3. Information

**Here is chapter 3. Sorry it's taken me a while to post it.  
But it's the holidays here and i slept in, till like, 12:30pm :D  
and it took me a while to write coz i had just woken up and was  
still tired as ever. But i hope its ok :D hahaah.  
ENJOY!  
xox,  
**

* * *

Chapter 3.

BPOV

I didn't know how long I sat there crying into my father's t-shirt. Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? I had lost track of all time. I was still encased in a box of shock. Had my birthday really come? Or was this all a stupid dream? I hoped with all of my heart that I would wake up to find Edward next to me, saying that it was just a dream. But this was too real to be a dream. This _was_ real.

I felt another wave of tears start streaming down my face with Charlie still comforting me, whispering reassurances in my ear, rubbing circles into my back with his hands. I needed answers, and to get those answers, I had to compose myself and be strong. I had to be strong for myself, for Charlie, and for Edward. The torrent of tears stopped while I leaned away from my father's embrace and sat up straight, not trusting my legs.

"Dad, I need answers, I need your help. I don't know if I can cope with this." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Bells, honey, I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"This isn't your fault Dad, you need to know that I don't blame you for anything and you shouldn't blame yourself." I said my voice filled with seriousness.

"Thank-you Bells," And with that he hugged me close yet again and I returned the favor. "Let's talk about this back at home shall we?" He smiled and it made his eyes squint in the corners. I smiled back. I got up steadily, my legs feeling like jell-o. I had to use the desk for support as I found my strength.

I walked back outside into the cool, crisp air. I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the freshness of the air. I shivered as a cold blast of icy-wind rushed by me. I got into my truck and started the heat up. Enjoying it while it lasted.

I drove my truck back home while Charlie was staying behind for a few minutes to finish some papers. As I drove, my thoughts went wild. How did Alice not see this coming? If she did, Edward would find out and start to worry what was wrong with me.

EDWARD! Oh no! He was going to meet me back at the house when I came back home, and knowing Edward he would find out _exactly_ when I was coming home.

I pulled up just outside the house and hopped out of the truck. I walked through the front door and called out for Edward.

"Edward? Where are you?" I whispered, feeling stupid. No one was home, why did I whisper? Just as I thought that I was enclosed in two stone cold arms. I sighed and pulled myself as close as possible to him. We stayed like that for a while before I broke the silence. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry about before, I wanted you to come with me, I really did but. Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that, can you ever forgiv-" I was rambling and I knew it but I was cut off when a pair of cold lips pressed to mine. I melted into the kiss as my arms reached around his neck and I grabbed fistfuls of his luxurious hair. His arms wound around my waist pulling me closer. Time stood still.

All of a sudden, he pulled back and faced the door. I looked there too, wondering what he was looking at.

"Charlie is around the corner." He stated. I froze. Charlie. Oh God. I pulled away from Edward.

"Edward you have to leave," I was trying shoving him upstairs toward my room so that he could jump out the window, but of course he wasn't moving, "Quickly! Before he comes!" I was frantic, I heard Charlie pull in. Oh no. "Edward, leave now! He could hurt you! Leave!" I was pounding on his chest as hard as possible and crying.

"Tell me what's going on first, I don't want to leave you. Plus, I think you are underestimating my strength, Charlie couldn't hurt me, you have nothing to worry about." He pulled me into a hug while I struggled aimlessly to get out of his iron hold.

"Edward, he _can_ hurt you, please just trust me and leave, please," I whispered softly, looking towards the door and back at Edward. I could hear Charlie's footsteps, "Oh dear God, Edward leave! NOW!" I was getting extremely angry, "GO! NOW! I'll talk to you later, now leave! Please, before he hurts you," I broke down into another wave of sobs as I looked desperately at Edward, "Go. Please. Trust me. Leave."

Edward looked at me, his eyes afraid. The door knob turned and I whispered urgently, "Oh God, trust me, Edward, leave! Now! I love you." That was all it took before he kissed me quickly and ran up the stairs just as Charlie opened the door, to see me lying on the floor, shaking with sobs.

"Bella! What happened are you okay?!" He was searching me for any signs that I'd been harmed, when he didn't he sighed in relief and pulled me into another of his embraces. I stopped crying and looked at Charlie.

"I think I need a shower." I said. Charlie nodded and helped me up.

"I'll be waiting down here for you when you're ready to talk." He said and I hugged him.

"Thank-you," I whispered, "for everything." Charlie nodded and released me. He walked into the living room and I could hear the TV. I raced upstairs and into my bedroom. I knew that Edward wouldn't _leave_ leave. So now I need to tell him that I would see him later. I sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to come out. I sighed.

"Edward," I said, not loud enough for Charlie to hear, "I know you're here so come out because I need to talk to you."

Sure enough, one second later, Edward appeared next to me sitting on the bed. I looked him straight in the eye. Amazed at his beauty yet again. I couldn't help myself and I launched myself at him kissing him intensely. Edward stiffened, and I expected him to pull back saying that I was crossing the 'boundary lines' but he didn't. Instead he returned the kiss just as passionately. We fell onto the bed, with Edward hovering over me. I pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered. Edward bent down and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you more," He mumbled against my lips. I smiled, and blushed. He pulled away and got off me. I sat up on the bed and took his hand. I stared at my lap for a while before taking a deep breathe ready to speak, but Edward got there first. "I'm going to take you out to lunch." He said with smile. I did a double-take. That was random, and definitely _not_ what I was expecting. But I laughed quietly, hopefully not to loud for Charlie to hear. Oh, that reminded me. Charlie.

"I need a shower, I probably look horrible." I said while getting up and grabbing my toiletries bag. Edward followed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You look as beautiful as ever, love." I blushed and looked down. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the water. The rhythm of the droplets pounding into my back was relaxing. The day's events didn't even pass through my mind. I picked up my shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand. I washed my hair, then turned off the water. I changed into my clothes and dried my hair as much as possible before walking out of the bathroom and back into my room, where Edward was waiting for me. He kissed me softly.

"I need to go back home. Jasper and Emmett want to go hunting. Plus, I want you to have time to get ready to go out to lunch. I made sure that Alice wouldn't get to you until tonight ready for your party, if you still want to come of course." He looked wary. I laughed.

"Thank-you Edward, I appreciate not having to deal with Alice twice today," I smiled at him, "and of course I still want to come to the party. I may not like parties, but I get to spend the night with the people that I love."

Edward flashed his crooked smile at me and I felt my heart flutter. He laughed and I blushed while he encased me into his stone arms, kissing the top of my head as I tried to snuggle closer to him. Then something hit me** (a/n: mentally, no one actually hit her. haha)**

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30, why?" Edward asked.

Wow, today as gone so slowly.

"Oh," I said, "where will you be hunting?"

"Just around this forest, I will only be about 2 hours, so I'll meet you back here, well, at your front door, ready to take you out." I grinned at him.

"Sounds perfect." I said. Edward kissed me once more before jumping out the window and into the forest. His speed still amazed me, so it took me a while before I could move again.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs, where I got a glass of water before heading into the living room. Charlie looked at me, and turned off the TV. I sat in the loveseat, next to Charlie who was in the armchair.

I drank my water and set it on the coffee table in front of me, **(a/n: I don't care if they actually don't have a coffee table, they do in my story :D) **I took a deep breath and got myself comfortable.

"I'm ready." I said.

* * *

**Ohh, intense. Sort of. ahah  
hopefully that was a good chapter :D  
still not as long as the first, but longer than the second.  
remember to review and tell me what you think :)  
**

**all my love,  
- causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,**


	4. I Love You, So Much

**Okay, here is chapter 4.  
Hopefully you will like it :D  
review if there are any problems :)  
or you can review because you feel like it.  
either way, i love you :D**

**Here's a shout out to my sister, Laura, who, right  
now, is playing mario party on our ancient nintendo 64**  
**and is immitating luigi. Pretty mature for an 18 year old.**  
**Anyway, Laura was the one who made up 'The Khelecks"  
i needed an evil name and she came up with it. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4.

BPOV

Charlie looked skeptical. He sighed and relaxed in his chair a bit more, eyeing me every now and then.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said my voice filled with confidence. I was ready for anything at this stage. Charlie sighed deeply and started.

"Okay, as you know, we are the Protector Guardians. We protect the people of our land. We are the most rare, and most powerful of our kind, so as a new comer, you must be careful with your powers. When you change, at exactly 11:15 tonight, you will feel a tingling sensation in your body, it's normal, don't worry, it's just your body 'filling', I suppose, with your new powers, and new self. When you wake, after 1 day of transforming, you will look and feel very different. Of course you will still be you, but you would have had drastic changes.

"Your skin will be paler, your hair more luscious and smooth, you will be amazingly beautiful, not that you aren't beautiful now," I rolled my eyes, "your body will even out, you will get more curvaceous, you might even grow a bit," with this Charlie chuckled, "and most importantly, it will look like you are gleaming white."

Oh, this was where my dream came in.

"Why do we gleam white?" I asked, once again I was taking this information quite easily than I thought.

"You only gleam white when you first change, and when you are either attacking, defending, hunting, or on the purs-"

"Wait, what? We _hunt_?!" I cut him off.

"Yes, we don't eat normal food, although we can if it's necessary."

"What do we hunt?!" This was getting worse and worse. I gleam white for a start, and now I find out that I have to _hunt_.

"Well, I guess it's not exactly _hunting_ it's more like seeking. We feed off the energy in the air around us. Now, can I finish my sentence which you cut off?"

"Uhh, sure, go ahead." No one had ever been this relieved, I didn't actually have to hunt.

"Okay, as I was saying, we gleam when we are attacking, defending ourselves, 'hunting' or on the pursuit of an enemy and also when we get angry. Also, how much we gleam is an indication of our strength, the only way we can die, is if we loose our strength completely. You can gain back your strength by feeding.

" There is no way we can be physically harmed by an enemy, we have a very tough exterior, nothing can break through it, you can only be drained of your energy and strength if you use too many of your powers at once, or if you have been fighting for a long time."

I remained quiet as I took all of this in. I nodded my head.

"But why do we gleam white? Why not blue or read or green?" I asked.

"Because the colour that we gleam, differentiates us from each other. So if you come across another Guardian that gleams white, you know that they are a Protector, one of us. The Khelecks gleam red, they are the second most powerful Guardian, they still feed of the energy and can still die when all of their strength and energy is drained, but they are very smart. Their knowledge of the world around them is immense. They learn almost immediately, so if you are fighting one of them for too long, they learn the way you fight.

"They are _very_ dangerous Bella. But that is why we are here. We are the only ones able to destroy the Khelecks, and there is another way they can die, their skin is not as tough as ours and you can physically harm them, resulting in death, but we are the only ones powerful enough to do so."

This was all so new to me. How could I forget what I was to become? My life just got ahead of me I guess. Edward came into my life. I sat there for a few minutes, taking in what was going to happen. I looked at the clock, 12:00pm. Edward was arriving in 1 and a half hours.

"So, what powers do we actually have?" I enquired.

Charlie grinned. "We can run incredibly fast. Faster than a vampire, or werewolf. We can control the elements, fire, water, wind and earth. We can block all vampire powers. Hence Alice not knowing about this, and _Edward,_" Charlie spat out the name and I flinched, "unable to read your mind. I blocked his power on you in case you thought about it. I didn't block mine because that would be suspicious.

"We can also implant thoughts into others minds. As I was doing with Edward," Charlie grimaced, "so he wouldn't know that I knew what he was." It still dumbfounded me that Charlie knew what Edward and his family were, he had hid it so well. I didn't even know about Edward until he told me.

"Can we do anything else?" I asked.

Charlie grinned wider, "Oh yes, we can fly, we are amazingly strong, we can wash away our scent as soon as we make a path, so that no one can follow it, and we can absorb any vampire power as long as we touch them, and choose to take in their power.

"We can also unite all of our powers together, to make a force so strong it kills the enemy instantly, but it is a very dangerous power to use, as it practically takes away all of our energy, and if there is not enough energy to feed off, then there is a very good chance that you would die. So please only use that in the most urgent of cases Bella, please.

"I don't want to lose you too. Promise me that." Charlie's mood had changed drastically, he was so happy talking about our powers, and now he was so desperate.

I leaned toward him, taking his hands in mine, "I promise." I said. Charlie smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. There was one very important question I had to ask.

"What about Edward?" I asked seriously. Charlie's head snapped up so fast that I froze where I was. Charlie mouthed a 'sorry'. He looked at me seriously.

"You can't be near him anymore Bella. You must leave him. There is no way you can still be with him. He is our enemy, he is a vampire, and he is dangerous Bella. You must never see him again." I froze and stared at him with widened eyes. My anger rising.

"_WHAT!?" _I yelled.

"Bella, please don't be difficult, it's for the best." Charlie sighed.

I stood up and started pacing, "How is this for the best?! I love him dad! I love him so much it hurts! You can't just tell me to leave him! That's impossible! I won't do it." I yelled. I stopped and folded my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Bella! He is our enemy! How can you not understand that?!" By now Charlie had stood up as well, and he was glowing white. Wow. He wasn't beautiful like he was in my dream, he was still the old Charlie, but gleaming a brilliant white.

"Dad! I love him! How can _you_ not understand that?!" I retorted, using the words he used earlier.

Charlie sighed and sat down, the white fading until he was back to normal. He put his face in his hands and then looked up at me.

"Bella, I know you love him. I can sense the love coming off of you both and it makes me so happy to see you so joyous. It hurts me to say this, but you _need_ to let him go. If you don't then I have no choice but to kill him and his family, and trust me, it won't be hard. I had to refrain from killing him before, but now that you will be changed soon, I don't have to hide anything. Please don't make me kill him and his family Bella. Let him go. Leave him to save him."

I was till standing up, motionless, the anger leaving me, replaced with sorrow. I fell to the ground, my body shaking with the sobs now leaving my mouth, the torrent of tears streaming down my face. I felt hopeless, useless. I just rolled into a ball and cried my heart out. I was briefly aware of Charlie comforting me, but I could take no notice anymore. I knew there was no way I could leave Edward, but Charlie said he'd kill him if I didn't. More sobs wracked my body.

What was I going to do? How was Edward dangerous? He only fed off of animals. He was the one _saving _me from the danger, not causing it. Why, why, why?! Why now?! Why me?! I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Why couldn't this world be normal? Why did vampires and werewolves and Guardians have to exist? There was something majorly wrong with this world.

_Edward, Edward, Edward,_ I thought, sobs still wracking through my body, _I love you. _

* * *

**There you have it :D  
in my reviews everyone is asking me to update sooner.  
i am updating everyday. If you are american, i understand.  
Because seeing as i am over the other side of the world,  
the time difference is a little problem. :D But i am just letting you  
know, that i DO update everyday.**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,**


	5. Relief

**Okay people :D here is chapter 5.  
for some reason my edit thing isnt working properly,  
so excuse any grammer/punctuation mistakes :D  
hope you enjoy chapter 5! **

**xox,**

* * *

Chapter 5.

BPOV

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Charlie's reassurances didn't matter to me. I was angry, and yet, saddened beyond belief. I was angry at Charlie, angry at me, angry at the world. All of these 'what ifs' were running through my mind like a freight train. What if I could stay with Edward? What if this world didn't have any mythical creatures? What if I _couldn't _stay with Edward?

That one was running through my mind the most. But I was not going to give up my fight. The tears stopped streaming down my face, I was only left with tear stains and puffy red eyes. I sat up off the ground and faced Charlie.

"There is no way I am leaving Edward." I said seriously.

Charlie sighed. "Bella, we've been through this, there is no way you can stay with him. It's for the best." He looked like he was giving up, all I had to do was keep fighting. Keep fighting Bella, keep fighting.

"No, it's not. I need Edward just as much as he needs me. You can't just tear us apart and then expect everything to be dandy afterwards dad. Our relationship is not like that. I love him, you _know_ that, you know how happy he makes me, and yet you are saying that I have to _leave_ him, or you're going to kill him." My voice started off strong, and ended in a whisper. Those last few words were extremely difficult to say, let alone process that it might actually happen. What if..._no Bella! You will not allow this to happen. Keep fighting! _My mind screamed at me.

"Bella, _you_ know that I don't want to kill him and his family, but if you don't leave him I have no choice. They are dangerous to our people Bells, we are Protectors for a reason." Charlie knew that I wasn't going to give up, now his arguments were stronger. It looked like he wasn't going to give up either. _Time to pull out the big guns Bella._ I sighed, and looked Charlie straight in the eye.

"If you kill them, you kill me too." I said. My voice filled with seriousness.

Charlie looked taken aback. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"W-What?" He said.

"You heard me. You kill them, you kill me too." I said with equal seriousness.

"No Bella, I won't allow you to do that." Charlie shook his head.

"And I won't allow you to kill the love of my life or his family that I have come to know and love dearly." I said with authority.

Charlie shook his head some more. "No, Bella. You can't do that. They are dangerous Bella!" Charlie's anger was rising, and he was starting to gleam again. He was making me angry as well.

"They. Are. Not. Dangerous! I am not going to say it again! They feed off of animals, not humans, none of them have feed off of a human on over a century! They are not monsters dad! None of them have ever hurt me. Ever. They are _not_ dangerous!" Charlie was just staring at me wide eyed, but I didn't care. My anger was rising and rising with each passing second.

Charlie didn't move.

"Bella," he finally said, "Bella, look at yourself." He managed to choke out. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about dad?! This is no time for me to-" I was cut off by Charlie spinning me around to face the full length mirror. I gasped.

I was glowing white; I had to squint my eyes at the strength of the white radiating from me. I hadn't changed yet, why was I gleaming? Eventually, my anger started cooling off and so was the intensity of the white. In time, my anger finally subsided, and the white disappeared.

"Whoa," I said, "how did _that_ happen?"

Charlie thought about this for a second. "I guess that your anger was so forceful that it triggered the gleam earlier than expected," he said, "you must have been, very, very angry to achieve that. I've only heard of it happening a few times."

"Whoa," I repeated again. Charlie just nodded, "but I really was angry. The Cullen's aren't dangerous dad!"

"Yes, they are Bella! How they can resist your blood is astounding. Although, I am surprised that no one has been reported missing, at all." Charlie started thinking about this.

"See, Dad! They aren't dangero- Wait. What? No people have been reported missing? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

Charlie sighed and looked up at me. "They must go somewhere else to feed then, maybe Seattle? There's lots of people there."

"What are you _talking_ about Dad?" This was getting frustrating, I could feel my anger rising, and I could feel something deep inside me, I looked down at myself, and my suspicions were answered. I was gleaming a tiny bit again.

"The Cullen's! When they hunt people. Do know where they go?!" Charlie was getting angry again.

What? Didn't I just tell him that the Cullen's only fed off of animals? Ugh. This was getting amazingly frustrating.

"Dad," I said calmly, "Weren't you even listening to me when I started to 'gleam'"

Charlie just looked at me.

"I'll take that as a no then. So, as I was saying before I had to go and radiate, was that the Cullen's don't feed off of humans Dad."

Charlie sat, frozen. "What?" He said, totally dumbfounded.

"I said that the Cullen's don't feed off of humans. They drink animal blood Dad. How in the world did you think that blood-thirsty vampires could sit around a few hundred humans and not drink their blood?"

Charlie's mouth formed an 'O' as he looked at me.

"Oh, I am so sorry Bella! This is fabulous news! I think…"

"You think?! You mean that you still have to kill them?!" I yelled.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "I don't _think_ so. We only have to protect our people from vampires that are a danger to them. And seeing as the Cullen's are, different, then it shouldn't be a problem." He finished his sentence happily.

By this time I had a massive grin on my face. Thanking the heavens that Edward and the rest of the family wouldn't be in any danger. Although, it was weird to talk to Charlie about Edward as a vampire. It felt wrong talking to him about it. I glanced at the clock, 1:00pm. Wow, that took a while. But I was so happy, no one can explain this happiness. I turned to Charlie, still with the massive grin plastered onto my face.

"Edward is taking me out to lunch today, he'll be here in half an hour." I said, still happy as ever. Charlie smirked at me.

"Sure thing kiddo. Now, are you going to their place tonight? Or is Edward coming here again to 'sleep' with you again?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh Goodness. I decided to play innocent, so I turned to Charlie with hopefully a convincing face.

Charlie chuckled. "Bells, I can smell his scent all around your bedroom, and in your bed. So don't pull that face on me."

My eyes were probably about to pop out of my head and I was blushing so much that my cheeks might have exploded. First, I felt mortified, then embarrassed out of my mind, then finally, relief.

"So you don't actually mind then?" I thought that this was something where Charlie would have an aneurism.

He chuckled again. "Of course I mind, I don't like the idea of a boy 'sleeping' in your bed with you. But I know the boy wouldn't try anything. But if he did…" He trailed off, his face changing into one of anger.

"Okay Dad, I get it. You'll come bursting in with you gun and try and shoot him which wont work, then you'll abnormally glow a brilliant white and force all of your deadly powers on him, I know I know, but I need to get ready now." And with that said I rushed up the stairs and into my room. Without tripping. Hmm, this Guardian thing might be better than I thought. I looked through my closet and ended up picking out plain blue denim jeans with a white tank top and a light brown sweater over the top, I picked out some black ballet flats with a bow at the tip.

It wasn't very cold outside anyway. I walked into the bathroom, splashed my face to get rid of the remaining tear stains. I could see my hair was impossible, so I pulled it up into a ponytail letting a few tendrils fall around my face. I was decent enough. The doorbell rang and I raced down the stairs. Charlie just looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't fallen over in a while." He said. I smiled and walked to the door. I opened it quickly with a huge smile on my face, and there was my own personal heaven. I flung myself at him and hugged him as hard as I could. He wrapped his cold arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"Did you miss me?" His velvet voice asked with a chuckle. I buried my face into his chest.

"More than you know." I said. He pulled away from the embrace and tilted up my head with his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips. I could feel my heart swell.

"I love you more." I said, repeating his words from earlier this morning. He chuckled.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Always." I said. He smiled his crooked smile and put an arm around my waist and I returned the gesture. I leaned onto him, with my head on his shoulder as he led us to his Volvo. Perhaps this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it. Chapter 5 is up!  
I finally made it a happier ending for you :D  
I was getting told that it was sad, so i made it happy for you :D**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,  
ps. i know there hasnt been much of Edward,  
but he will be coming up shortly :D so don't fret :)**


	6. Lunch

**Okay people. :D Here is Chapter 6!  
It's longer than the rest. And I think it is  
now my favorite chapter :) Now to those of you  
out there who wanted to know where I am from,  
I am ****Australian****. You know, the big island with  
the massive rock as our icon? Yeah, that's me :D  
ANYWAY, enjoy chapter 6!**

**xox,**

* * *

Chapter 6.

BPOV

As we walked toward the Volvo I was trying to inconspicuously smell Edward's leather jacket. His scent was _amazing_ and no type of cologne would match it. Edward looked down at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, clearly amused. I blushed.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. Well there goes the innocent façade.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Then what did it sound like?" I said, biting my lip nervously.

"It sounded like you were smelling me." Edward's lips were pressed into a hard line. He was obviously trying to contain his laughter. I looked down at my feet and blushed, I was completely embarrassed.

"It's not my fault you smell amazing." I mumbled. Edward tilted my head up so I was looking at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry love," he said, his voice was soft, "I guess I really can't tease you because you smell utterly delectable," He smirked and lifted up my wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply, "Ahhhh, nothing has ever smelt more amazing." I smiled timidly.

We reached the Volvo and Edward opened the passenger door for me. I smiled at him and hopped in. Then, in about one second flat, my door was shut and Edward was sitting next to me starting to engine. I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" Edward asked. I smiled and shook my head again.

"Nothing." I said, my voice innocent.

Edward groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "you _know_ I hate it when you don't tell me what you're thinking."

"I know." I smirked and kept my voice innocent. Edward groaned again.

"Please Bella, tell me what you're thinking." Edward pleaded. I bit my lip. Edward was _really_ hard to resist. I lost the innocence façade

"I don't see why it's so important." I mumbled. Edward put his cold fingers on my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"Everything thing that comes out of your mouth or passes through you're mind is _very_ important to me Bella. _You_ are the most important thing in my life right now." Edward's voice was soft, but serious, his eyes smoldering with emotion, and then, I caved.

I sighed deeply. "I was just wondering if you could get any more amazing than you are right now. I've never had anyone in my life that's loved me this much, and protected me from myself. You love me way more than I deserve." I said softly. There was silence for a few seconds before Edward kissed my lips softly and sweetly with his own.

"You deserve the world." Edward said against my lips. He kissed me once more before pulling away and backing out of the driveway. I wasn't going to believe that, but I didn't want to bring the subject up unnecessarily.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Edward smirked.

"It's a surprise." He said. I groaned.

"Edward, you _know_ I hate surprises." I whined.

"I know you do, but this will be a good surprise."

"I bet," I said sarcastically, "all surprises are bad."

Edward just smiled in response. Right now we were driving towards Port Angeles at an insane speed. The forest and buildings on the side of the road whizzed past like a blur. I enjoyed staring out the window. My right hand was holding up my head while my left was conjoined in with Edwards.

The surprising thing was that my hand never got cold. I smiled at the fact. Edward was always worried that I was going to freeze when he was around me. We were now on the outskirts of Port Angeles. The only way I could tell was because of the more frequent blobs of white that passed my window. I only guessed that these were buildings.

"So you're taking me to Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Yes I am. But you won't know where until I pull up outside the restaurant. That bits the surprise." Edward said, smiling. I groaned.

After about a few more minutes of insane driving, we pulled up outside the restaurant. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember it's name.

"Welcome, my dear Bella, to La Bella Italia." Edward grinned at me. Then it all clicked in my brain, this was where Edward basically told me what he was, our first 'date' if you'd call it that. I smiled widely and Edward appeared outside my door and opened it for me holding out his hand. Always the gentleman. I put my hand in his as he pulled me out of the car and into his embrace.

"I love you Edward." I said with my face buried in his chest, my voice was muffled because of his clothes and I could feel the vibration in his chest when he chuckled. He pressed his lips to my hair.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," He tilted up my head and pecked me on the lips just as my stomach growled. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed for what seemed like the 1000th time today. Edward chuckled again, "Lets go get the human her food." He said, smirking at me.

"Only if you eat some too." I smiled devilishly. Edward groaned.

"No way. That stuff is vile." He scrunched up his nose to add effect. I laughed.

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to make you eat it." I said. We walked hand in hand toward the entrance. He held the door open for me. I smiled as we walked in. Once again, the restaurant wasn't very crowded. We walked up to the host. It was the same girl that was there when we first came, when Edward and I hardly made contact. When she looked up after hearing us come in, she laid eyes on Edward, and smiled warmly, a bit _too_ warmly.

I then realized my position with Edward. Our hands were conjoined and I was leaning onto him with my head resting on his shoulder. The unnaturally blonde girl took a look at me, still pleased with my ordinariness, and then flickered away when she noticed our position, her eyes seemed to dull a bit. I smiled widely.

"A table for two?" Edward asked. His voice was soft and alluring. I knew that voice. He was trying to dazzle her.

"S-sure." She said after blinking a few times, obviously trying to regain focus. She led us to a booth, the same booth we had last time. This was amazing. The last time I was here, Edward and I were very awkward and it felt nice to come here again, but for there to be no awkwardness between Edward and I. We sat down at the table sitting opposite each other, but Edward still kept our hands glued together. Edward looked up at the host and flashed a gleaming smile at her. She was momentarily stunned before regaining her focus.

"Your server will be out soon." She said hazily. She walked away and I smacked Edward playfully on the arm.

"What?" He asked, looking totally amused.

I raised one eyebrow and stared at him for a bit. "That was mean." I said.

"What was?" His lips were pressed firmly together, trying to stop the smile that was ever so slowly finding its way onto his perfect face.

"It was mean to dazzle her like that, _again_. The poor girl is probably hyperventilating in the kitchen _again _because of you. And also, you shouldn't dazzle girls while _I'm right here._"

That was the final straw and Edward's face broke out into a massive smile as he started laughing uncontrollably. He regained his composure and looked at me, humor still evident in his eyes.

"That was fun." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"What was she thinking?" I asked. Not that I really wanted to know. Edward shook his head.

"You wouldn't want to know." He said seriously and I groaned.

"You have to stop doing that. It's unfair to the girls that want you, but can't have you." I smiled at that.

Edward leaned forward, his face inches from mine.

"You are the only girl I'll ever want." His sweet breath fanned across my face and I was temporarily stunned. All I could do was stare at his face for a bit, until I realized what happened.

"Edward!" I groaned. Edward chuckled in response.

"Can't I dazzle the woman I love?" He asked. I thought about this for a second.

"Hmm, I guess," I said while smiling, "My hair is getting annoying," I said while taking out the hair elastic, and letting my hair fall down over my shoulders. I shook my head a bit to release any tendrils that were caught. I looked back at Edward who was sitting and staring at me, "Umm, Edward?" I asked while waving a hand in front of him, "Earth to Edward." He finally shook his head and looked at me, his eyes smoldering.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet." I froze. _Creature._ I had totally forgotten what I was to become in a less than 10 hours! I was scared to change. What would Edward think? What would he do? I didn't want to think about it anymore so I pushed the thoughts from my mind and focused on Edward.

Edward was staring at me and I smiled. Just then the server came up to our table and put menus in front of us. It was a young guy, probably about one year older than me, he was good looking, but no where near as good looking as Edward. His hair was pitch black and he had the surfer-guy kind of cut. He looked at Edward, and then at me. He seemed to freeze for a bit until he smiled widely.

"Hello," he said, speaking only to me, "I am Aaron, and I'll be you're server for today," Something flowed between us and I smiled back at him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Again he spoke only to me.

I looked over at Edward, and he had bloody murder written all over his features. He was glaring at Aaron with hate beyond this world. I looked back up at Aaron and smiled again.

"I'll just have a water thanks, and he won't have anything." I said, gesturing towards Edward. Aaron turned to look to see who I was pointing to. He took in Edwards's facial expression and his eyes widened and then narrowed. Aaron's expression changed drastically as well. He was glaring at Edward like he was Satan or something. I cleared my throat to stop all the death glaring. Aaron looked to me almost instantly and smiled.

"I'll go get those drinks for you." Again I felt a pull towards him. I didn't know why. I turned to face Edward. He was still staring at Aaron retreating figure, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"Edward," nothing, didn't move, didn't twitch or anything, "Edward!" I said a bit louder and more forceful. He turned to look at me and his features softened.

"Sorry love." He said as he smiled.

"He was just a server Edward, he didn't do anything wrong. Or are you going to glare at every single boy who's nice to me?" Edward frowned.

"He glared at me too you know, but your precious _Aaron_," he spat out the name, "was thinking some weird things, and some not so pleasant things." Edward got the look of hate back into his features. I moved in closer and stared Edward in the eye.

"Edward," I said slowly, "For one, he is not my _precious._ I am not some freaky creature that J.R.R. Tolkien made up okay? And second, you are the only man I'll ever love. You need to chisel that into your brain. I. Love. You. _You_. Okay?" Edward's face softened again.

"I love you too Bella." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, now, can we forget all of what just happened and enjoy this. Please?" I asked. Edward nodded and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." He said and he kissed softly on the lips.

* * *

**Ohhh, what do you think is going on  
with Aaron? All will be revealed later in the  
story! Think you can wait that long? Hahaa.  
remember to review and tell me what you think  
of this chapter :D I will greatly appreciate it :)  
**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**xox,**


	7. Aaron

Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! I hope you all like it.**

**I don't have much to say in this except for  
my disclaimer. So here it is:**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.  
Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 7.

BPOV

Edward and I talked for a bit more before Aaron came back with my drink and placed it in front of me and smiled. Again I felt a pull, but I pushed it aside, knowing it was nothing.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked Aaron. He was facing me with a huge smile on his face. His smile was contagious and I grinned back.

"Sure, I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I smirked and faced Edward, "Edward, what would you like to eat?" Edward's head snapped up to mine and glared playfully. I laughed and turned to Aaron, who was staring at me and his eyes looked a bit glazed over, "Aaron?," nothing, I cleared my throat, "Aaron!" He shook his head vigorously and smiled at me. He turned to Edward.

"Are you read to order _sir_." He said flatly but spat the last word out. What is going on here? Edward was glaring the same way he was earlier. He stood up and faced Aaron. Glaring crater sized holes into his 'opponents' face.

"Edward…" I warned. He looked at me and his eyes softened a bit. He walked over to my side of the booth before sitting down next to me and embracing me into a hug. I returned the gesture and then Edward pulled me into his lap and I buried my face into his chest, smelling him of course. I heard Edward chuckle. I lifted my face off and looked at Aaron, who had jealousy and hate written across his features.

Then, to make matters worse, Edward crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back of course, completely forgetting we had an audience. I pulled back and laid my head on Edward's chest. I thought I heard a growl, but coming from Aaron direction. I pushed it aside knowing that I was hearing things.

I turned to Aaron and smiled. "I don't think Edward is in any real mood to talk right now, so I'll just order for him."

"Of course." Aaron said sincerely, with a smile. I hadn't realized that his smile was amazing, but could never compete to Edwards.

"He'll just have the mushroom ravioli as well." I smirked. Aaron nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right out with your dishes." And as he started to turn, he winked at me. I'm pretty sure Edward saw because I heard a growl building in his chest. Edward looked me straight in the eye.

"Let's go." He said hastily as he pulled me up in his embraced and started walking towards to the door. I struggled to get out of his iron hold, but it was useless.

"Edward let me go; I'm capable of walking you know," Once again I squirmed in his arms, "Edward! Tell me why we have to leave!" His face was set into one of anger and his eyes were focused on the door. I didn't understand anything, "Edward! Let. Me. Go. Now!" I said. My voice was sharp and angry. Edward didn't stop. I started pounding on his chest, "Edward! I. Said. Let. Me. Go. NOW!" I screeched the last bit in his face. He stopped moving. I sighed, I finally got through to him.

"I suggest you let her down _Edward_." Said a familiar voice from behind us. Edward spun around, fast, making me dizzy. I put a hand to my forehead trying to stop the dizziness. When the room stopped moving, I looked up to see Aaron glaring at Edward. Oh God. I looked to Edward. His face looked like it was about to explode with all the anger coming through it.

"Okay, stop it." I said. No one moved or looked at me, "Edward, Aaron, stop it," I said, a bit louder this time, still nothing. I slipped out of Edward's embrace, he didn't even seem to notice, and put myself in between them. I looked at Edward first, "Edward," he looked at me, a bit shocked to see me standing in the middle of him and Aaron, he moved closer to me, no doubt trying to move me out of the way. I held out my hand to stop him, "No Edward, this all needs to stop _now_. That includes you to Aaron," I turned me head and faced him. His faced softened a bit when he looked at me, "Now, I don't know what this whole hate thing is about, but I don't like it and it needs to stop," I was looking back and forth between them, and they seemed to relax a bit each time I spoke, "Edward, I love you, but will you please tell me what is going on once we get into the car." He nodded, I nodded back in thanks, "Now, Aaron. I hardly even know you, and yet you're glaring holes into my boyfriends head. I don't understand. But it was rude and I don't appreciate that," Aaron nodded at my statement, "Now, can we all relax and calm down please," They both nodded, "Thank you."

I moved over to Edward and hugged him while I saw Aaron move away.

"I love you." He said. I tilted my head up and smiled at him.

"I love you too, but you already know that." I stated. He just smiled.

"Can we go now? Alice is going to want to-" I cut him off.

"Alice is going to torture me I know, I know." I said and Edward chuckled.

"I'll take you back home and then Alice will come and get you ready." He smiled.

"Okay, let's go." We started walking out the door and toward the Volvo. He grabbed my hand and I leaned into him again. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled and hopped in. Edward walked around the car at human speed, and got into the drivers side and smiled at me. He started the engine and speed off back to Forks. I really didn't want to break the silence but it looked like Edward wasn't going to.

"Edward, what _exactly_ happened in there?" Edward tensed. He had to know that I was going to ask.

He sighed deeply. "He was thinking some weird things in there." Was all he said before going quiet again.

"Do you want to elaborate on that?" I asked. Edward sighed again.

"He was thinking something strange, something about your changing day. That this must be your changing day, and that one day you would belong to him." He said acidly. I froze, and Edward noticed, "Bella? Are you okay?" Concern was etched into his voice.

"Y-Yeah, it's just strange that's all," I lied. But Edward bought it. Thank goodness. He nodded, "Did he think anything else?" Edward stiffened.

"I don't think I should tell you." He said softly.

"Just tell me Edward." I sighed.

"He knows what me and my family are."

"W-What? How did he find out?" I asked, shocked.

"I have no idea." Edward said, his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"There's more isn't there?" I could see that Edward was hiding something else. Edward sighed and nodded.

"He said that he had to kill us to protect the people of Port Angeles." He sighed. My eyes widened and my breathing sped up.

"Oh my God." Aaron was a Guardian as well. Not just any Guardian, a Protector like me.

"Bella calm down, don't worry we'll be fine. I heard in his mind that he'd _like_ to kill us, but he can't because we don't pose a threat." I was in shock. I knew that Aaron couldn't kill the Cullen's. They didn't pose a threat, they drank from animals instead. My breathing regulated and Edward visibly relaxed. He held my hand lovingly.

"But Aaron's only human. How can he hurt you?" I asked, knowing the answer to that already. Edward chuckled.

"I don't know, but I'd like to see him try." Edward said, amused. I laughed.

Right now, we were speeding back to Forks, and I was not looking forward to the torture that was surely waiting for me at home. Edward pulled up outside my house and it was starting to drizzle, _typical_ I thought. Edward turned to me and kissed me softly.

"Alice has decided to torture you at our house. So you'll have to go tell Charlie that you'll be coming back to our house for the rest of the night." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be right back." And with that I opened the door and got out. It was quite cold, even though I had my jacket on. I shut the door after me and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked into the toasty house.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room, where the TV was playing some baseball game.

_Who else would it be?_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, it's me." I called back.

"How was lunch?" Charlie asked.

"Eventful, and please don't ask me to explain." Charlie nodded.

"Fine, fine." He said.

"Um, Dad. Alice wants to torture me at her house to get ready for my party that they're throwing for me tonight. So is it okay if I go over now? Edward's waiting outside in his car, and he's going to take me." Charlie looked at me seriously.

"Sure, that's fine kiddo, but you know what time to be back by don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I know," I smiled at him, "Thanks Dad, this means a lot to me." Charlie smiled back at me.

"It's okay kiddo, just remember when you need to get back home. I'll call you if there is a change of plans."

I nodded and rushed out the door only to bump into something hard. I was starting to fall backwards before someone caught me. I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of the door, holding me up.

"In a hurry are we?" He smirked at me and I glared playfully.

"Why were you standing outside the door?" I asked, a bit confused. Edward chuckled.

"Because, love, it is pouring rain and I didn't want you to get wet." He said calmly.

It was then that I started to take in my surroundings. It _was_ pouring, pouring so hard you almost couldn't see anything except grey. Edward was standing in front of me, still holding me up, with an umbrella in his other hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Better get this torture stuff over and done with." I said.

Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm and started walking back to the Volvo, holding me close under the umbrella so I didn't get wet. Once again he opened the passenger door for me and I hopped in. It was so warm in the Volvo. Edward appeared next to me in the driver's seat about a second later and started the engine.

Then once again Edward was driving at a crazy speed getting closer and closer to my impending doom, by which I mean Bella Barbie, with each second that went by. It stopped raining and was now only sprinkling as we pulled into the Cullen driveway. As soon as we stopped, I was practically ripped from the car and rushed into the house by tiny arms. _Alice_ I thought. Edward came rushing in after us as Alice hugged me.

"Finally you're here Bella! Now, we need to go upstairs now! I have so much to do!" She said excitedly, I rolled my eyes.

But as Alice started dragging me up the stairs, two stronger arms wrapped around me and pulled me into their chest.

"Now Alice, I don't get to see my Bella for four hours, can't I at least say goodbye before you torture her?" Edward asked softly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Edward, but as soon as you're done she's mine." Alice said while smiling evilly. I looked at her with mock fright and then she started laughing the musical silver bells. Edward hugged me tightly, but not too tightly to kill me. He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"It's only four hours of hell and then you'll be back in my arms." Edward said with a smirked. I hated leaving him, even if he was going to be in the same house. I nodded at him and then felt tiny arms snake around my waist and pulled me away from Edward.

"Oh my god Bella this going to be so much fun I have so many dresses for you to try on, there's a red on and a white one and…" I tuned her out as she started pulling me towards her room.

I took one last look at Edward and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and then turned around and followed Alice slowly to her room. Once we reached her door, she swung it open and I froze. I have never seen so much make-up or clothes before in my entire life. _Oh God _I thought before walking over the threshold and into my own personal hell.

**There it is! Chapter 7 is up.  
Now, I know a lot of you are getting**

**impatient. I know you want her to **

**change so that you will find out Edward's **

**reaction and what will happen. I promise you **

**that her change will be occurring in the  
next Chapter. So you only have to wait for one  
more day!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**xox,**


	8. Uh Ohh

Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Now, I know I promised that**

**Bella's change would be in this chapter,  
but I thought about it and I changed my mind.  
I had to put other events in first before she  
changes. But I her change will most definitely  
be occurring the next chapter. There is a tiny  
bit of her change in this chapter, but not all of it.**

Hope you enjoy chapter 8!

**All my love,**

**xox,**

Chapter 8.

BPOV

"Come onn Bellaa!!" Alice said while dragging me toward her monster bed that she didn't even need. I tried to resist as much as possible, but all hope was lost as she pulled me in and sat me on the bed. It _was_ rather comfy. Alice started rummaging through every single outfit she had laid out on the bed. She grabbed a few and put them in my lap.

"Bathroom, now." She said without looking at me, she was still rummaging through the clothes on her bed. I sighed and got up off of the bed and trudged over to the bathroom. I shut the door and looked at what I was being forced into.

The first was an outfit of dark denim skinny jeans and a sliver long saturn cami. I peeled off my clothes and put on the jeans and cami. It was really nice. It was comfy and stylish at the same time. I walked out of the bathroom to show Alice.

"Alice, I'm coming out now." I called.

"Okay." She called back.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice still looking through pile of clothes. I cleared my throat and she looked up and smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around. Alice roamed her eyes over my body, her eyes squinted, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side.

"Well, it _does_ look good, but try on the dress I gave you; I think it's more appropriate." And with that she turned back to the pile of clothes. I sighed deeply and walked back into the bathroom. I wished Edward was here. I wonder what he was doing right now? Maybe I could go out and see him.

"Don't you even _think_ about it missy!" Alice called into the bathroom. Oh, oops. Alice would have seen my plan. I sighed. Oh well, I guess Edward would have to wait. I took off the jeans and cami and picked up my next item. It was a silk halter party dress with a ribbon that tied under the bust; it was a beautiful colour, midnight blue.

I remember Edward once complimented me on how it contrasted with my skin. I put the dress on and turned to look in the mirror. The dress was beautiful; it hugged my curves that I didn't think existed. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice looking through a bunch of accessories.

"Alice, I think this is the one." I said. Alice whipped around and a huge grin spread across her face.

"You look so beautiful in it Bella!" Alice exclaimed. I scoffed, "Now, let's start with accessories. Hmm…" Alice trailed off and started looking through the accessories again. A few minutes later she pulled out a diamond bracelet with matching earrings and a matching necklace. I gasped.

"Alice no." I said seriously.

"Bella, yes." Alice replied.

"No, no, no, there is no way I am going to wear them! Look at them!" I said frantically.

"Bella, please just wear them." Alice whined as she pulled out the puppy dog face. I groaned.

"Alice don't do this to me." I whined back.

"Please Bella!" If it was possible, the puppy-dog face got even more pouty.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said as I threw my hand up into the air, exasperated.

'Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down, "Okay, here." She came over to me and I held out my wrist for the bracelet.

It clicked on and sparkled when I moved it around. I held up my hair so that Alice could put on the diamond pendent. I went into the bathroom to put in the earrings. I gasped as soon as I looked into the mirror. They were so beautiful.

I put in the earrings carefully, praying that I wouldn't drop them. I clipped them in and leaned back to look at them. The diamonds were stunning. The way they contrasted with the midnight blue silk of my dress was amazing. I found myself staring at the beautiful gems, and then I felt a cold tug on my wrist. I looked over to see Alice pulling towards a chair in front of another mirror. I guess this was where the real torture began.

"Alice," I whined, "I don't need makeup."

"I made a vow to make you look absolutely stunning for your party tonight. I want to see Edward's eyes pop out of his head, and you know, it has taken a lot of effort to block my thoughts." Alice said while picking up a straightened and a curing iron.

I sighed. I looked at the bench clock in Alice's bathroom. It was already 5:30pm. Not long to go I thought. I decided to close my eyes for the entire duration of Alice's torture. I imagined I was with Edward running to our meadow. I could feel the wind in my face, the forest whizzing by. I could see the opening to the meadow now and we arrived in the middle. Edward's skin was sparking as the sun rays hit it. He was even more beautiful when he was in the sun. I traced the contours of his arms with my finger tips as he placed me onto the ground. I don't know how long we stayed there, but it was suddenly twilight, the sun was setting as night began. I was brought out of my reverie by a cold touch to my forehead. My eyes snapped open, only to see nothing, all was blackness.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"You have half an hour until your party starts and I wanted to surprise you when you first see yourself." Alice said.

"So you blindfolded me?"

"Yes, but I will take it off in 3, 2, 1." And with that she pulled off the blindfold. I had to blink a few times to get used to the light. After my vision was re-focused I looked in the mirror. My eyes widened. My hair was curled, and put into an up-do with a few tendrils falling down on the side of my face. I had dark blue eye shadow on, as well as mascara and a clear lip gloss. There was a slight rosy tint to my cheeks, it was hardly noticeable and seeing as I generally blushed on my own it wasn't very necessary.

Behind me Alice was holding up a pair of silver stilettos. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Oh no, no, no, no. No heels Alice." I said desperately.

"Too bad Bella, I already saw that you were going to wear them." She said confidently. I sighed.

"Fine give them to me, but if I kill myself in these then it's your fault." I said, pointing a finger at her. Alice squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella! You are going to look absolutely beautiful. So much so that it's going to put Rosalie to shame." Alice squealed.

I scoffed. "Hardly." I said.

Alice glared at me. "Bella, you really need to look at yourself. You _are_ beautiful."

"Fine, fine, whatever," I said dully, "Just give me the heels and then let's go."

Alice grinned and gave me the heels. I strapped them on and stood up. Alice squealed again, but this time, it was louder and I flinched when the high-pitched noise reached my ears.

"Alice you're going to be the cause of my deafness, I swear," Alice just laughed, "Why do I always have to go through the torture process? Can't Edward be punished too?" I asked.

"Well actually Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are taking care of Edward." She smirked and I laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"They actually just finished and are now leading Edward down the stairs." She said.

Alice led me back out into her room and into a full length mirror on her wall. She placed me in front of it and stood next to me. Somehow, Alice managed to get ready as well. Her spikes had disappeared and were hair was in a formal arrangement, she had on a spaghetti strap hot pink dress that ended mid thigh.

She looked beautiful, as usual. I then looked at myself. My eyes roamed over my body to see Alice's work. The dress did flatter my skin and my curves, and surprisingly enough, it was rather comfy. The jewelry I was wearing sparkled and rainbows danced over my skin. I smiled.

"Okay, Rosalie is going to walk through that door in 5 minutes, "Alice point to her door that led into her room, "and this is how we are going to work it, Rosalie will walk down the stairs first and meet up with Emmett down the bottom, then, after 30 seconds exactly, I will walk down while you stay up here. Then after I've found Jasper, we will await your entrance. You will come in 40 seconds after I've walked down, and when you are walking down the stairs, please, please, _please_ don't trip. It would ruin the moment."  
I nodded taking this information in.

About a minute later Rosalie walked in. She looked like, like, like Rosalie! She was gorgeous in the blood red dress that cut off just above the knee, her blonde hair was curled and bounced whenever she walked. She looked at me and a small smile spread across her lips, but disappeared quickly.

"You ready?" She asked Alice. Alice nodded and turned to me.

"Okay, you know the drill," I nodded and smiled. Alice hugged me tightly, "Happy birthday Bella!" She said enthusiastically. I smiled down at her.

"Thanks Alice."

"Happy birthday Bella." Rosalie said quietly. I nodded and smiled at her in thanks. Then she walked out the door followed by Alice and then me. We waited at the top of the stairs just out of view before Rosalie headed down. I could almost hear Emmett's jaw drop and I giggled. Alice looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"40 seconds. Remember that." Then she smiled and hugged me once more before heading down the stairs. I sighed and counted to forty. Once I reached it, I descended down the stairs, slowly and carefully, making sure I didn't trip, I held onto the railing tightly. I knew the point when I came into view because all the chatter stopped and I could hear a gasp. I didn't dare look up in case I fell. I made it to the bottom of the steps and lifted up my head.

A few meters in front of me stood Edward. No words could describe how beautiful he looked, I could feel my eyes widen. His eyes were wide and they roamed my body. I blushed and walk forward toward him. When I got to him I looked into his eyes. They held so many emotions I couldn't pick them out. Then suddenly, his lips pressed to mine in the most emotional kiss I have ever felt. I kissed him back, I could feel my throat start to ache from the air supply that was being cut off, but I didn't care. Edward pulled back to let me breathe and placed his forehead against mine, gasping for un-needed air.

"Hi." I whispered. Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered back. I blushed, but smiled.

"So are you." I said. He smiled and I leaned away but took his hand in mine. We turned to face the rest of the family. They all looked beautiful.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They all shouted in unison. I grinned widely.

"Thank you everybody, but this really isn't necesar-" I was cut of by someone lifting me into a massive hug.

"Bella! Happy birthday little sis!" Boomed Emmett.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," I gasped. He held on tighter, "Emmett!" I gasped again. He finally realized and put me down; I stumbled and put a hand to my chest, as if that was going to help me catch my breath. Edward rushed over to me as soon as I was put down and held me close to him.

"Emmett!" He yelled, "You could have hurt her!"

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't realize." Emmett sounded apologetic.

"It's okay Emmett." I said after I caught my breath. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

The night flew by quickly. It was now 10:00pm and I was now opening presents. I sighed. I wished that they didn't give me presents.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I stood up. They all nodded and said that they would wait down there. Edward came up to me.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I am very capable of going to the bathroom by myself Edward. I'm potty trained you know." I said, Edward sighed.

"Okay, but I'll be right here when you get back." He said and I nodded. I walked up the stairs and into Alice's bathroom. I didn't need to go; I just needed some time out.

"_Bella?_" I jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around trying to see how it belonged to.

"_Bella, its Charlie. I'm sorry if this has scared you, but it's the only way to communicate with you without the Cullen's hearing. I needed to tell you that I will meet you in the forest when it is time for your change. I will leave you know but meet me in the forest okay?"_

I had no idea how to reply to that, but I decided to try, I thought of Charlie and then thought in my mind, _"Where in the forest? It's huge?" _There wasn't a reply for a while until I heard Charlie again.

"_Was that just you Bella?" _ He asked.

I tried again, _"Yeah that was me." _I said.

"_Well done Bella! I have to leave you soon, but meet me in the forest. I won't have to tell you where, you will figure it out. Your body will take you there. It's a Guardian thing. You will get used to it. I'll see you soon kiddo, just trust your instincts and your body will lead you to me. Good luck Bella. I love you." _ Then there was silence and I assumed that he left.

I opened Alice's door and walked back down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for me like they said they would. I smiled and went and sat in Edward's open arms.

"You ready to open presents?" He asked. I nodded.

"You know that this really wasn't necessary." I said.

"Nonsense Bella, we love you and we want to buy you presents. You are practically part of the family now." Esme said, smiling warmly. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you Esme." I said. Alice hopped up and handed me a box wrapped in gift paper. It was very light. I smiled at her and opened up the box. No wonder it was light, it was empty.

"Uhh, thank you?" I said. Alice and Emmett burst out laughing.

"It is actually a car stereo, but while you were getting ready Jasper ran over to your house and installed it before you could take it back to the store." Emmett said. I smiled.

"Thank you guys." I said. I glanced at the clock and nearly jumped out of my skin. It was 11:10pm. I jumped up and almost made it to the door before Edward grabbed me by the waist.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?" Concern was etched into his voice. I struggled to get out and I managed to pull myself out of his embrace.

"I'm fine. It's just that Charlie wants me home in five minutes. And I don't want him to worry." I said confidently. Edward grabbed my waist again, but this time I pulled his arms off and turned around and pinned them by his side. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's; they had shock plastered on all of their faces. Then I realized what I just did. I was strong enough to peel Edwards's arms from my waist. I kissed Edward softly on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, and don't follow me." I said with tears in my eyes, "I'll tell you later, I love you." And with that I ran off into the forest, way to fast for a human. I stopped and took off my heels and left them on the ground along with the necklace, earrings and bracelet. I could hear Edward calling my name. I gasped and bolted off in a direction I did not know.

My body took over and started dodging trees and rocks and shrubs. I ran for what felt like ages, until I came to a stop in a little clearing. I saw Charlie standing in the middle with a smile on his face. Tears were running down my face as Charlie took in my appearance. He ran over and hugged me close, then pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"You are ready." He said, just before he ran off into the forest. My body felt weird, my limbs were losing strength and I collapsed to the ground. But before I fell into a deep sleep, I could have sworn I heard a velvet voice yell my name in anguish. Then everything around me went black.

**Oohh, cliffy! Hahaha. Next chapter will be  
in Edward's perspective, so get excited!  
I know I am! I might not update tomorrow  
because I need a break. I've been writing everyday  
for the past 8 days. I know that I copied New Moon  
in the sense of Bella's birthday present, but I couldn't**

**think of anything for her :D So anyway, hope you enjoyed**

**this chapter and please review and tell me what  
you think :D **

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**xox, **


	9. Don't Leave Me

**HI EVERYONEEE!  
Here is the most important chapter :D  
tell me if i suck at EPOV and i wont  
do it ever again. hahaha.  
i hope you all enjoy reading my first  
EPOV ever.**

**all my love,  
xox,**

* * *

Chapter 9.

EPOV

I was waiting for Bella at the bottom of the stairs, just as Emmett and Jasper were waiting for Rosalie and Alice. I started to fidget. My fingers were clasping and unclasping with one another, my foot was tapping. I was anxiously awaiting for Bella. I had no doubt in my mind that she would look stunning. She always did. I heard Alice talking to Bella.

"Okay, Rosalie is going to walk through that door in 5 minutes, and this is how we are going to work it, Rosalie will walk down the stairs first and meet up with Emmett down the bottom, then, after 30 seconds exactly, I will walk down while you stay up here. Then after I've found Jasper, we will await your entrance. You will come in 40 seconds after I've walked down, and when you are walking down the stairs, please, please, _please_ don't trip. It would ruin the moment." I chuckled at Alice's 'rules'. Emmett and Jasper also started laughing quietly, making sure that Alice didn't hear or she would unleash her wrath on us.

I then heard footsteps come down the stairs. I looked up to see Rosalie. That would only mean 70 seconds until Bella came down. I smiled at that thought. Rosalie, of course, looked beautiful, but she could never compare to Bella. I looked over to Emmett when I heard and odd noise come from his direction.

His jaw looked like it was about to fall off. I then heard Bella's giggle from up the stairs which meant that she also heard it. I smiled and marveled at the sound of her laughter. Emmett's mouth was wide open as he took in Rosalie's form. His mind started wondering off into unpleasant thoughts. I shook my head and blocked him out as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

I heard another set of footsteps and looked up to see my tiny sister descending the stairs. She looked up at Jasper and giggled. I stole a glance at Jasper and saw that he had the same facial expression on that Emmett had. At least I could count on Jasper to keep his thoughts mature. There was now only 40 seconds until Bella came. I started getting anxious again and Jasper looked at me, confused. I shook my head at him and he sent some calming waves my way.

My fidgeting stopped and I shot a grateful glace toward him. He just nodded his head at me before turning to Alice. He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice were holding hands as we all waited for Bella.

It was a few seconds later when I heard the last and most important set of footsteps. They sounded careful and I knew that Bella was making sure that she wouldn't trip, but if she did then I would be there to catch her, as always.

I looked over at Alice, who was singing the New Zealand National Anthem in her head backwards. She was bouncing up and down with a massive grin plastered on her face as she stared at me. Rosalie was smiling at me too.

_She looks absolutely stunning Edward._ Rosalie thought to me but I hardly heard it as Bella came into view. I gasped. She was absolutely, fantastically, amazingly gorgeous. My jaw dropped, my eyes wide as they roamed her body.

I looked at her face, but I couldn't see it properly as she was staring at her feet, still concentrating on not tripping, although I could see that she was biting her lip. I saw in my peripheral vision that Jasper and Emmett were also staring at her. I growled quietly at them never taking my eyes off of Bella, and they regained their composure.

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me. My eyes widened even more if it was even possible. She was stunning. There was no other word to describe her. How could she not see what a goddess she was?

Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few pieces falling around her face; she had a touch of blue eye shadow on her eyes. Her dress was beautiful on her. Midnight blue. The colour looked striking against her skin.

How I could deserve an angel like her was impossible. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit as she took in my form before they relaxed. She stood there for a while, just looking at me as my eyes roamed her body yet again. She blushed which made her look even more gorgeous if that was even possible.

She started walking towards me as I was frozen in place, her beauty stunning me. When she reached me she looked up into my eyes. I could feel my eyes literally swimming with emotion. Her eyes were soft and calm, I could feel myself getting lost in her sweet chocolate brown eyes.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my cold hard lips crashed onto her soft and warm ones. She didn't respond at first, probably out of shock, but after she regained her focus she kissed me back with just as much passion as I was conveying through mine. I pulled back when I knew she needed air. I placed my forehead softly against hers as I gasped for un-needed air. Bella was also gasping, her breathing irregular. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Hi." She whispered and I felt myself smile my lopsided smile that Bella loved so much. I heard her heart skip a beat.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered back to her. She smiled timidly and blushed.

"So are you." She said softly. I smiled as she leaned away and grabbed my hand. We turned around the face the rest of my family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" We all said together as Bella grinned. I felt myself staring at her beautiful face.

"Thank you everybody, but this really isn't necesar-" She started to say before Emmett came over and scooped her into a massive hug. I chuckled.

"Bella! Happy birthday little sis!" Emmett yelled.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," She gasped. It looked like he squeezed tighter. What was he doing? "Emmett!" She gasped again. Emmett finally realized and put her back down the ground, she stumbled and I rushed over to her.

"Emmett! You could have hurt her!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't realize." Emmett said sincerely.

Bella's breathing calmed down. "It's okay Emmett." She said. She was so forgiving, she truly was an angel sent from heaven. I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

The night flew by quickly. We were all laughing and enjoying each other company. We told many stories of embarrassment. Bella told us a lot of her baby stories that her mother told her, like when she was a baby; she got stuck half-way through the cat flap because her bottom was too big to get through. The whole room burst out laughing at that story, including me, in which Bella glared at me playfully.

It was finally time for Bella to open her presents. It was already 10:00 and I promised to have her back home before midnight.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom." Bella said suddenly as she stood up. We all nodded and said that we would wait for her to come back. Just as she started to walk away I went up to her.

"I'm coming with you." I said and she raised her eyebrows. I guess it did sound quite awkward.

"I don't think so," she said, "I am very capable of going to the bathroom by myself Edward. I'm potty trained you know." I smiled and sighed.

"Okay, but I'll be right here when you get back." I said. I only wanted to go with her so she could stay in my arms. She seemed to fit perfectly; I always knew that she completed me.

She stared walking up the stairs with me listening intently, in case she started to fall. Thankfully she didn't and I went and sat back down with my family.

"Oh God, I can't believe Bella got stuck in a cat flap!" Emmett said, still laughing and wiped away non-existent tears. Everyone else started laughing.

"So Edward," Alice said casually, "Are you happy with my work?" She pointed up the stairs, obviously implying about Bella.

I nodded enthusiastically. "She's gorgeous Alice, thank you."

"I'll say," Emmett mumbled. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head, "Ow," he said with fake hurt, "What was that for?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh," he said after he finally realized, he grinned at Rosalie, "Rose honey, you know that I think you're the most beautiful vampire to walk this planet. No one can _ever_ compare to you. I only have eyes for you." Rosalie's eyes bulged as she leapt at him and kissed him passionately. Emmett knew when to be compassionate.

Jasper and I exchanged a look and then chuckled. I missed Bella. I wished she was back here in my arms. Just then I heard Alice's bathroom door open and I could hear her footsteps coming toward the staircase. I still listened carefully, trying to find any sign that she was about to fall.

Bella finally cam into view, she seemed to look even more beautiful than she did when she left. I held my arms open for her. She smiled and walked over to me and sat down in my lap as my arms enclosed around her tiny figure.

"You ready to open presents?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You know that this really wasn't necessary." She said. I was about to argue, but Esme got there first.

"Nonsense Bella, we love you and we want to buy you presents. You are practically part of the family now." She said, smiling warmly. Bella smiled back at her sweetly.

"Thank you Esme." She said. Alice hopped up and handed her the empty box wrapped in gift paper. I couldn't wait to see Bella's facial expression when she opened the present. She finally got it open and opened the box, I almost started laughing at her facial expression, she looked a bit confused, mixed with shock.

"Uhh, thank you?" She said, clearly confused. Alice and Emmett couldn't hold it in and started laughing uncontrollably.

"It is actually a car stereo, but while you were getting ready Jasper ran over to your house and installed it before you could take it back to the store." Emmett said and I saw Bella smile.

"Thank you guys." She said. I saw her glance at the clock and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She jumped out of my lap and started running for the door, very fast for a human. I jumped up almost immediately after her, I was concerned and worried. What had gotten in to her? I grabbed her by the waist before she could leave.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. She struggled to get out of my iron hold; there was no way I was letting her go now. What surprised me was that she got out of my embrace. I replaced my arms around her waist more tightly than before and just as quickly as they were torn away.

"I'm fine. It's just that Charlie wants me home in five minutes. And I don't want him to worry." Bella said confidently, or _tried_ to say confidently, she was on edge, looking around frantically. She looked down at my hands around her waist and what she did next surprised me and all of my family. She grabbed my wrists and peeled my arms away from her. She turned around to face me and pinned my arms by my side.

Her eyes seemed to widen as she realized what she just did. When did Bella get _this_ strong? There was definitely something wrong. She leant up and kissed me softly before whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, and don't follow me." She said. It sounded like she was starting to cry, "I'll tell you later, I love you." And with that she ran off into the forest, way to fast for a human, she was a blur. I was a statue as I watched her race away from me. It took me a while to realize what just happened.

"BELLA!" I yelled into the forest. I turned around to my family. I was frantic.

"What are you doing Edward? Go after her!" Alice said quickly. I then ran off after Bella, following her scent. Nothing mattered now except to find Bella. After 5 minutes of running, I found her shoes and jewelry on the ground. I ignored them and kept on running, her scent was getting stronger. I could hear the rest of my family following a few kilometers behind me.

After another 10 minutes of running I could see a clearing up ahead, and Bella's scent led straight into it. I made it into the clearing to see Bella collapse.

"BELLA!" I yelled in agony. I ran over to her still form, crumpled on the ground, "Bella, Bella, can you hear me? Bella!" I tried finding her pulse, I couldn't find it. I was frantic now. It was then I realized something majorly important. I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

I listened harder. Nothing.

"Oh my God! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no! Bella wake up! Bella! Come back to me Bella!" I said frantically. She couldn't be dead. No. She was fine before!

"CARLISLE!" I yelled in anguish, "Oh God Bella, wake up. Please. Wake up Bella." I pulled her cold form into my arms and hugged her tightly. "Bella, you have to wake up now, please wake up. Bella, Bella, I love you." I was dry sobbing now. Carlisle appeared in the clearing a few seconds later.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked desperately, hoping and praying that my hearing was wrong.

Carlisle came up to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Her heart has stopped Edward. She's not coming back. I'm so sorry." It sounded like he was about to break down.

I looked up at him, to see the rest of the family behind him. Alice was crying into Jaspers shoulder and Rosalie and Esme were crying into Emmett as he tried to comfort them. I was sure that Jasper was having a hard time dealing with my emotions.

I looked down at my angel. She was still and unmoving. I hugged her closer and rocked her back and forth. How did this happen? She can't just die! I needed her. She can't just be gone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I kept whispering through my sobs. A new wave of agony rushed through me as I let out a deafening roar. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. My angel had left me. I heard my family tell me that they were going back to the house but I hardly heard.

I don't know how long I sat there with Bella's cold form in my arms, crying over her, but it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't be gone. She was strong, smart, sweet Bella. She was my Bella, and she was dead. I started sobbing more wishing more than anything that I could shed tears for my love.

The sun was now rising above the tree canopy, and I still hadn't moved an inch from Bella's side. I took a look at her still form, she was very pale, and still as beautiful as ever even in death. My body wracked with more sobs and I held her even closer to my body.

"Bella, wake up, please Bella, I need you, I love you, come back. Come back." I whispered to her, knowing that she did not hear me.

I spent the rest of the day like this. Crying and holding Bella close to me. How could I lose her? She was my life, and now she's left this world. All I can hope for is that she's happy wherever she is now. Her skin had paled, so much it seemed she was glowing white and her face had somehow become amazingly beautiful.

All I wanted to do was stay here for the rest of my existence. But I knew that Bella had to be buried and remembered as the beautiful woman that she was. I stayed with Bella for the rest of the day and the sun was now beginning to set. My family had not come back for me and I appreciated that. I wanted my own time to grieve, to cry, to remember the only girl I have and will ever love. I looked down at her beautiful face again, and what I saw shocked me. She was actually _was_ gleaming white, it didn't just _look _like she was gleaming, she actually was.

I had no idea what was going on but Bella was even more beautiful, and how was she radiating white? Then I figured that she had been white since she collapsed, but I was too overcome with grief that I didn't realize. Those thoughts were minor compared to the thoughts about Bella that ran through my mind. The pain never ceasing. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest, and now a gaping hole was left. All I wanted was my Bella back.

It was now almost quarter past eleven and I had spent the last day crying over Bella. I refused to believe that she was gone. She couldn't be. I loved her too much. But every time I tried to find her heartbeat, there was nothing.

It was now quarter past eleven, and that was when the most amazing thing in the world happened. Bella stirred. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Bella was dead, never coming back. But I swear I felt her move in my arms. Her gleaming white body squirmed.

"Bella?" I asked, wary. She moved again and I felt my heart swell with overwhelming joy, "Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her desperately. She moved again.

And then, she opened her eyes. I gasped. My Bella wasn't dead. I felt myself smile widely, never had such joy overcome me. My eyes sparkled with emotion and joy as sobs came through my body, but these cries were different, they were cries of joy. Her chocolate eyes landed on mine and I held her closely and lovingly to my chest.

"Bella, oh Bella, you're okay. You had me so worried. I thought I'd lost you. Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you." I whispered over and over again. The white gleaming of her body had subsided. Then, Bella whispered one word that made my heart almost combust with joy.

"Edward."

* * *

**Hahah, sorry guys. I know i ended it  
somewhere important but i love  
ending chapters like that :) its  
how i write. So you know the  
drill, review and tell me if my EPOV  
was crap :) thank youuu.**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparkle  
xox,**

**ps, the half getting suck through the cat  
flap actually happened to my sister, and  
i thought it was hilarious. So i decided to  
honor her in this chapter cracks up**


	10. Waking Up

**Here is Chapter 10 :D I hope you****  
all liked my last chapter :) Sorry for****  
all the probable mistakes I made but  
the edit thingy wasn't working :(  
Anyway,****you now know that Bella has changed.****  
But what will happen now? And how will Edward****  
react? Keep reading to find out :) hahah.  
All my love,**

**xox,**

* * *

Chapter 10.

BPOV

My body was numb, I couldn't feel a thing and I couldn't move anything, but I could hear _everything_. I could hear Edward's cries, trying to tell me to wake up, that he can't loose me, him screaming out Carlisle's name.

All I wanted to do was comfort him and tell him everything would be alright. But I couldn't. He thought I was dead and I wished and hoped and prayed that he would stay long enough for me to awake.

It was then that I realized something was missing. I couldn't hear my heartbeat. Huh? Charlie never told me anything about not having a heartbe- CHARLIE! He left me. He left me in the forest to change by myself? Why would he do that? I tried to communicate the only way I could.

"_Charlie? Why did you leave me here? Edward followed me! And why didn't you tell me that we had no heartbeat?! Now Edward thinks I'm dead and he's sobbing and crying and whispering for me to come back and wake up. He's telling me that he loves me and can't loose me, and I can't take it Charlie! It's agony for me to listen to him and to know that I am very much alive at this point. I'll have to tell him what I am when I wake up Dad, he is here now and no doubt wondering why the heck I am radiating. Just come back. I'll need you're help to get through this. I don't understand anything." _

There was a long silence, and I first thought that he hadn't heard me. But then, a few minutes later, there was a reply.

"_Bella, I had no choice. I __had__ to leave you. You need to go through the whole changing process on your own so that you get used to you're new body. Your heart only stops for the duration of the change, don't ask me why because I have no idea. Of course you will have to tell him and his family what we are, and what we do. It's not everyday the woman you love collapses and starts shining a brilliant white."_ I could hear the chuckle in his thought and I couldn't believe that at a time like this Charlie is cracking jokes.

"_I will return once you and Edward have 'reacquainted' to teach you what you will need to know. Don't worry kiddo, you'll do fine. There is more that I need to tell you, but I will wait until we are alone. I have to feed now as I can sense a vampire, and need my strength. But don't worry, if they have topaz eyes I will not harm them. Good luck Bells, remember that I will return soon. I love you."_

And with that said, he was gone. I could still hear Edward's dry sobs and whispers and it was agony for me.

"Oh God Bella, wake up. Please. Wake up Bella! Bella, you have to wake up now, please wake up. Bella, Bella, I love you."I heard Edward sob.

I wished I could feel his cold touch on my body, to know that he was still holding me, even if he thought I was dead but I still couldn't feel.

My body now moved into a new trance, as I started to tingle. The numbness was gone and I could feel Edward's hold on my body. I was crushed to his stone chest, only now he was warmer.I could feel each breath he took, each sob that escaped his lips, each kiss into my hair, I could feel his marble arms that wound around my back, holding me as close to him as possible.

I wished I could move. The tingling in my body was getting more pronounced. It was like pins and needles, but all over my whole body. It was very uncomfortable and weird to feel.

I had no idea how long I had been lying here in Edward's arms, but I sensed my change was nearly over. The pins and needles were subsiding, and I could feel the sensation when I glow subside as well. I knew it was nearly over, and Edward had stayed with me the whole time.

More of the numbness went away, and I could feel more things around me. The softness of the ground, the cold, crisp air and whooshed by my face and nipped at my nose, but I did not feel cold, Edward's surprisingly warm skin. What had happened to make his skin warm? He was always so cold.

Then the actual seriousness of my situation hit me. How was I going to explain to Edward what I was? What I was hiding from him all this time. Would he still love me? That question started nagging me.

What _if_ he didn't love me anymore? I would be different. I would be cold, super-powered Bella, not the soft, warm, fragile Bella that he had come to know and love. I don't think I would be able to stand it if he didn't love me anymore. I pushed those thoughts aside and squirmed.

I gasped mentally. I moved! I can move…slightly.

"Bella?" Asked a wary, velvet voice. _  
_

_Edward, Edward, Edward! _Edward was here! I moved again to show that I could hear him, and this time, the movement was more pronounced.

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked me desperately.

I moved again. I somehow found the strength to open my eyes. They opened slowly; I was shocked at what I saw. My whole vision was clearer, all my surroundings were sharper. I could tell it was late at night and yet I could see everything clearly, including Edward, who gasped as soon as I opened my eyes and I could feel my heart starting to beat again. My change was over, and I was now a Guardian. I was no longer a human.

I looked at Edward straight in the eye as a smile so amazingly wide appeared on his face. I could see worry, relief, love, lust, anguish, joy and so may other emotions swimming around in his eyes. I smiled weakly at him. I did feel weak, I had used all of my strength trying to move and opening my eyes.

Then I heard more sobs as Edward looked at me lovingly and held me even closer to his chest.

"Bella, oh Bella, you're okay. You had me so worried. I thought I'd lost you. Bella, Bella, Bella, I love you." He whispered over and over again. I smiled weakly again.

"Edward." I whispered.

He smiled his crooked grin at me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. He kissed me like he never had before. The kiss was filled with urgency, desperation, passion and love.

I was shocked at first but return the kiss with the same amount of emotion. His lips were now soft and warm, as was his skin. I was confused but then remembered that my skin was also cold.

I smiled against his lips and pulled back. But Edward wasn't having that. He pressed his lips to mine once again and it held the same emotions as the last. My breathing was getting uneven and my heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Edward pulled back to let me breathe.

He smiled crookedly again and I felt my heart stutter. He chuckled and then froze. My eyes widened as I looked around for danger.

"What? What's wrong?" I whispered, still not finding my strength.

"Y-Your heartbeat." Edward said. I sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about." I whisper-sighed. Then Edward started frantically moving his hands around my body.

"What happened? Are you okay? It was so strange, you were gleaming white and I didn't know why and are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" He asked frantically.

"Edward, Edward, relax. I'm fine. I'm just really, really weak. I have to call Charlie. Stay here for a sec." I said, my voice even more weaker due to all the talking. I shut my eyes tightly and focused of Charlie.

"_Charlie? I'm done. I think. Can you come back please? I'm ready to talk to Edward and his family and I want you to be there." _ Then what I saw astounded me. I saw a white figure with wild red hair. I gasped. No! Charlie was fighting Victoria!? _"DAD! What are you doing?! Be careful! Please! I need you." _ I said, still seeing the images of him fighting Victoria was horrible. I opened my eyes and gasped loudly, which turned into multiple coughs.

"Oh God Bella! Are you okay? We need to go now! What happened? You need Carlisle. Come on, let's go." He said, concern etched into his musical voice.

"Edward! Calm down! I'm fine! I'll explain everything later, but I need Charlie, and he seems sort of busy." I mumbled and looked down. Edward grabbed my face between his hands and made me look at him.

"What is going on Bella?" Edward asked sincerely. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you, not yet Edward." I whispered. He nodded and kissed me.

"I'll be ready and waiting for you." He said, smiling.

"You are so unbelievably amazing, I really don't see how I deserve you." I said quietly, regaining my strength. Edward just smiled at me.

"I think it is the other way round love, it is _I_ who doesn't deserve _you_." He said matter-of-factly. I just shook my head. Waiting for Charlie to come.

"_Alright kiddo, I managed to shake her off, I'm coming to you now and running at my speed, I'll be there in about 46 seconds. Over and out."_ I could imagine the grin on Charlie's face.I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward said. I just laughed more.

"Just something Charlie said, don't worry about it. Oh, and he'll be here in about 40 seconds." I smirked and Edward just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Wha-" I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Later, Edward. I'll tell you later." He nodded.

Just then Charlie came bursting through the forest like a white blur. He was gleaming, but it was dying down as he rushed over to me and picked me up and spun me around in a massive hug. This was so unlike Charlie. This Charlie was carefree and living 'life' I suppose. The other was stern and grumbled a lot.

"DAD! Oh thank goodness! I thought you might have been hurt and i was worried and, and, and WHAT HAPPENED?" I said frantically. Charlie just chuckled.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered, squeezing me tighter and spinning faster.

I liked this Charlie much better as I hugged him back and started laughing with him. He put me down on the ground and I almost collapsed again as I was still weak. Edward rushed to my side, but Charlie was quicker as he held me up with his hands.

"Whoa there tiger." He said smirking. I just poked my tongue out at him. It felt strange to stand up, my legs felt heavy and I just wanted to collapse on the ground. I looked at Edward and he gasped. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked as he was starting at me, with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. I heard Charlie chuckle.

"Y-You're so beautiful." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You tell me that all the time." I stated.

"No, you are much more beautiful that you were before, I didn't even think it was possible." He said, still staring. I looked over to Charlie.

"You are most definitely more beautiful now Bella." Charlie said. Then I leant in to whisper in Charlie's ear.

"I think I need to 'hunt' I feel way to weak to walk or run anywhere." Charlie nodded.

"Of course Bella." He whispered back. He then looked over to Edward.

"You go back on home, son. Bella and I need to take care of something first." He said with authority. Edward rushed over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind so I couldn't see his face.

"I don't think so sir, after what has happened this past day there is no way I am letting Bella out of my sight. Again!" He said seriously.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it is important that we do this by ourselves." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"No. No way, I refuse to let her out of my sight sir. I love her to much to lose her." Edward replied with sadness in his voice.

Charlie looked to me and I froze. They were _not_ giving this decision to me. They both stared at me. So, obviously, they were going to make me decide.

"Ohhh, no. I am not going to decide this." I said seriously.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you again, please just let me stay. I'll be good." I could feel the smirk playing on Edward's face.

"Bella, if we let him stay we'd have to tell him, now." Both arguments were good but I couldn't let Edward go now, not when I needed him most. I took a deep breath.

"Then we tell him." I said simply.

Edward grinned and kissed me, kissed me fiercely in front of my own father. He pulled back and smiled while I just about blushed 56 shades of red. Wait, I didn't feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and I grinned so widely my face started to hurt.

"What?" Edward asked. I grinned even wider.

"I don't blush anymore." I said happily. Edward's smirk left his face and he looked confused. I sighed.

"Looks like it's time to tell you," Charlie said, also sighing, "Take a seat Edward, this may take a while."

Edward sat obediently on the ground and pulled me into his lap. I squealed and he chuckled. Charlie sighed.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough," he said sternly and then faced me, "Are you going to tell him or am I?"

"I will." I sighed and turned to face Edward.

I studied his face, looking for any sign that he was starting to doubt his love for me. He smiled at me. I knew I didn't deserve him or his love, but somehow he thought I did.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, his forehead creased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just preparing myself." I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Are you ready?" I asked him seriously. Heck, I didn't know if _I_ was ready. He nodded his head and gestured for me to continue. I took a deep breath and began my story.

* * *

**YAY! Hahah, the next chapter I will  
****have their whole conversation, so don't  
worry. I hope you all enjoyed and please  
review and tell me how I did :D****  
all my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,**


	11. Feeding and Running

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated****in a while,  
but school just started again and**** it's making sure that  
I have no life outside of homework and study for my yearly's.  
I try to update as soon as I can, but it will not be as often as it  
has before. Anyway, here is chapter11! So, read on and ENJOY! :D **

**Here is a shout out to my friend Hannie :D  
Hannie, if you are reading this it means that  
You have finally remembered! It means that  
You have **_**probably**_** watched the trailer and now are  
Reading my fanfic that I had to draw a layout  
Of my profile for you :) Anyway, I CANT WAIT FOR COLLEDGE!  
SQUUEEEELLLL. Remember, you get Edward, I get taylor.  
Hahaha. That's a fair trade. At least taylor is real :P  
Hahah, I love you Hannie Banannie :D **

**Remember- I do not own twilight. The only thing I own is Aaron at this point in time.**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

I closed my eyes, preparing myself. I didn't know if I could do this. What if Edward was horrified and hated me? Would he leave? My eyes started to water at the thought. But of course, Edward noticed.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me now." He said sincerely. I was happy that I couldn't see his face. "Open your eyes, love." His voice was so soft and warm, like melting honey. I sighed and opened my eyes, slowly, due to my weakness.

"Yes, I do, I need to tell you now Edward. I have to, uh, do something important." I stated, my voice shaky. I looked over to Charlie who nodded his head a slight smile on his face. I looked back at Edward, who, as usual, was looking concerned. He sat across from me, and took both of my hands in his.

"You can tell me. I'm starting to get scared Bella. What is happening to you?" He asked, his voice starting to rise a few octaves. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. After a few deep breaths he opened his eyes, they were filled with sadness and worry and concern. "Please just tell me Bella, I need to know."

I shifted uncomfortably and my eyes started to water again. "I know I need to tell you, but I'm scared to Edward. I'm scared of what you will think of me. I'm scared you won't love me anymore. I'm scared you're going to leave me. I'm scared tha-" He cut me off my pressing his lips softly to mine.

"Bella, I love you, no matter what is happening. I won't leave you and I'll love you forever. I promise, no, I swear that I'll always stand by you. You need to understand that." He whispered against my lips. I nodded my head, and I knew it was now that I needed to tell him. I pulled back and stared him in the eye, taking a big breath as he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Edward," I whispered softly, "I'm not human." My voice was so quiet I wouldn't be surprised if Edward hadn't heard me, but of course, with his super vampire hearing he did. He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. Staring at my face, looking for something.

"What?" He said, "Of course you're human. You're clumsy, sweet, fragile, human Bella. Why do you think you aren't human?" His voice held confusion. I really didn't want to repeat myself, but I knew I had to.

"I am not clumsy, sweet, fragile, human Bella anymore Edward. I am not human." I said, dropping my gaze to the forest floor.

"I'm confused Bella." Edward said, putting a finger under my chin and tilting my head up so that I had to look at him. I sighed.

"I am a Guardian." I whispered. Edward shook his head.

"What are you talking about Bella? There is no such thing as a Guardian… I don't think. I've never heard of them before. Come on, lets get you back to my house and warm you up, I think you're coming down with something, it is quite cold out here." Edward started to lift me up, but I stayed put on the ground with my eyebrows raised.

"And so I'm guessing that vampires don't exist either Edward." I said sarcastically. Edward shot a frantic glance at Charlie then looked back at me. I sighed. "He knows what you are Edward, he's known since he first saw you, or smelt you or something. You have to understand this. I am not human. I am a Protector Guardian, and so is Charlie."

Edward still looked puzzled. "You're…not…human?" He whispered to me. I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. I knew this was where he was going to tell me I was a monster and that he didn't love me.

"I can understand if you want to leave me. I don't expect you to stay with me, now that you know what I am." The tears started cascading down my cheeks but I kept the sobs inside my body. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I would never leave you. I am standing by my promise Bella." He said firmly. I just nodded my head against his chest, not believing his words.

"You can hug me tighter you know, I'm not breakable anymore." I said, trying to lift the atmosphere. Charlie chuckled and I smiled. Edward pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want to hurt you, you look so fragile." Edward said, his eyes roaming over my body. I snorted.

"Have you even _felt_ my skin Edward, have you looked at my face, have you completely forgotten that I gleamed white for a whole day?" I asked. It was then that Edward placed a hand on my arm and he gasped. He looked at my face and all of my exposed skin. Which was quite a lot due to this dress that I was _still_ in.

"You skin, it's so, _cold, _and pale and _hard_. Almost exactly like me." He whispered and then he looked at my face. "But you are still as beautiful as ever. You really are an angel Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _human_ Edward." My eyes started to droop, my weakness suddenly catching up with me. Charlie came rushing over.

"You're losing strength Bella, we need to go now." His eyes flickered to Edward and back. I shook my head, slowly. I felt even weaker than before.

"I…need to tell…Edward." I gasped. Edward's eyes were frantic as my body started to slump in his arms.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" He shouted frantically. Charlie helped me up, my body feeling numb.

"Why do I feel so weird?" I asked tiredly. Charlie looked concerned.

"Honey, we need to go and, ummm…" he trailed off.

"What? What do we need to go and do?" My body felt like it was shutting down and Charlie looked at me, frantic and concerned. He sighed.

"You need to go hunting, and _now_." He said firmly. Charlie had his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up. Edward was holding me as much as he could and I caught his facial expression. It was filled with disbelief and horror.

"What?!" He asked hysterically. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"It's not the same way that you do. We feed off of the energy in the world around us, be that in the ground, air, water anywhere that has energy. And Bella needs to feed _now_ or she'll die." Charlie said the last part softly. Edward eyes widened considerably.

My eyes shut and I couldn't even hold myself up anymore. Charlie caught my action and picked me up frantically and ran into the forest. My eyes snapped open and I could just see Edward running a fair bit behind us. My eyes started to shut again.

"No, no Bella, you keep your eyes open okay? Keep them open. Please Bella." Charlie pleaded. After a few seconds we came to an abrupt stop.

"Bella! Oh God Bella! Are you okay?! Don't leave me Bella, not again." Edward had caught up to us and was noq sobbing over my body that was still in Charlie's arms. Charlie looked at Edward.

"She'll be alright son, just move back so I can put her on the ground." Edward moved back the tiniest bit, grabbing my now ice cold hand. I then felt soft earth under my back.

"Bella, keep your eyes open, don't shut them. I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too." I mumbled. Charlie then knelt beside me.

"Okay Bella, I want you to place the palm of your hands flat onto the ground." I did as he said, although I did need a little help from both Charlie and Edward. As I put my hands on the ground, it felt like there was wind rushing beneath the ground, creating a cool breeze on my hands.

My brow furrowed in confusion. I was going to ask what it was, but then Charlie spoke. "Good, now I want you to focus on the energy you're feeling beneath your hands."

Oh, it was energy.

I clamped my eyes shut and focused on the energy, I could sense that Edward was about to protest about my eyes being shut, but then I felt it. The energy under the ground moved up into my hands, and I could feel myself start to tingle, which usually meant that I was glowing. Edward gasped and my eyes flew open and focused on his face, he was staring at my body and I flickered my eyes down at my body, and sure enough, I was glowing.

I clamped my eyes shut again, already feeling stronger. The cool breeze was rushing through my body, and I could feel my muscles start to strengthen. I don't know how long I was on the ground, but suddenly the wind rushing through my palms stopped.

My eyes flew open and they came face to face with Edward. I smiled at him and hopped up onto my feet. Then I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes widened. Edward took this as a sign of distress and ran over to me.

"Are you okay Bella?! What's the matter?!" He said looking all over my body for a sign that I was hurt. I shook my head at him.

"That," I said, "Was so weird." I looked over to Charlie who was grinning broadly. Just then he rushed over to me and scooped me up into a massive fatherly hug, squishing me tightly to his chest. He started chuckling and I started laughing too. He finally released me and placed me onto the ground. He clamped his hands on my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You did it!" He said joyously. He let me go and then a millisecond later I was in the (now warm) arms of Edward. He pulled me into his chest as well.

"I was so worried I didn't know what was happening but I am so glad you're alright. I can't believe you're not human. But you still smell amazing and you're beautiful as ever." Edward said very, very quickly. I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eye.

"Calm down Edward," I said with a massive grin on my face, I was suddenly feeling hyper and full of energy (no pun intended). "No, I am not human. I am a Protector Guardian. I will explain what they are later, but right now, I feel amazingly happy." And with that said I jumping into his arms and kissed him passionately.

I poured all of my emotions into that kiss and he returned it. Our lips moving in sync with each other. The only difference this time was that his lips were soft and warm, and I enjoyed kissing him much, much better. We pulled apart after a while and he kept me off of the ground and in his arms. I giggled.

I looked around trying to find Charlie, but I realized that he had moved away giving us some privacy, I guess. I hopped out of Edward's arms.

"I'm going to see what a Guardian can do, I'll see if I can track Charlie down." I said with an evil smirk. Edward just laughed at me.

"Your father was so fast I was hardly able to keep up with him. I had to follow his scent most of the way." He said smirking. I laughed at him.

"Well, we'll see what I can do." I said and started walking around the little clearing, trying to find Charlie's scent. But the thing was, I had no idea what Charlie smelt like. I walked around for a few minutes, sniffing every scent that hit my nose, but I just didn't know which one was Charlie's. My forehead creased and I looked toward Edward, who was just standing there laughing quietly at me.

I shot a death glare his way and when he caught it, he abruptly stopped and straightened up. His facial expression had changed drastically. His face was now one of fear and horror. I stood there, glaring at him for a bit, before I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I fell onto the floor, rolling around on the damp ground.

My stomach was in knots, the muscles tightening and un-tightening. Tears were falling out of my eyes and I barely noticed the man that I loved sitting next to me chuckling quietly. After 8 minutes of full-frontal cracking up, I sat up on the ground and smiled widely at Edward. He looked straight back at me.

"Have fun?" He asked. Humor evident in his eyes.

"Very much so." I replied. Then I remembered what I was doing in the first place and my gaze dropped to the floor and I bit my lip. Edward chuckled.

"Need help?" He asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes I do need help, and it's not funny by the way. I only just turned into a Guardian and I don't know what my father's scent is like." I said firmly. Edward smirked some more before standing up.

"Coming?" He asked as he held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and he hoisted me up onto my feet. He smiled at me and led me over to the other side of the tiny clearing where Charlie had dropped me off to 'feed'.

"I don't see how you are so calm with this." I asked as we reached the other side. Edward turned to face me.

"What do you mean love?" He asked.

"I mean, I just told you that I wasn't human and you are acting so calmly. I expected you to freak out or something." I said. Edward smiled at me.

"I don't see how it changes anything Bella," he said softly, "So what if you aren't human? I'm not, Charlie isn't. It doesn't change my love for you. You are still Bella, just less-breakable and a lot stronger." His smile got more pronounced and I laughed.

"I guess that's one way to put it." I said. Then, I smelt something oddly familiar in the air. I raised my head higher and sniffed at the air. I smiled and turned to Edward. His facial expression was strange. He had a look of confusion and humor mixed together. I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"It's just so weird to see you so different. You're sniffing the air like a dog looking for a bone. It's rather amusing." Then he crookedly smiled and I felt my heart stutter as I looked into his honey-gold eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's Charlie's scent isn't it?" I asked. Edward nodded and I smiled.

"Race ya." I said hurriedly and then bolted into the forest, following my fathers scent. It felt strange to run. The wind was blowing past my ears. I dodged every tree and shrub. My legs were moving so fast I was sure my feet were hardly touching the ground.

I knew that I was faster than Edward. A lot faster. So I slowed down and then stopped. I wasn't even out of breath! I saw a white blur pass me 30 seconds later and I waited a few seconds until Edward appeared in front of me. I smirked and then gestured for him to continue. He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit self-conscious.

"You're so fast." He said with awe. I smirked at him and gestured with my hand again.

"Go on, I'll give you a head start." I winked at him and he smiled and then took off into the forest. I gave him about 20 seconds before I bolted after him, following his scent this time. I was smiling the whole way. I just loved the feeling of running amazingly fast and without loosing my breath.

I was running and then about 7 seconds before I could see Edward in the distance. I smiled widely and soon after I caught up with him. I ran to his side and grabbed his hand. He jumped a bit in surprise and then turned to me and smiled. He was running rather slowly compared to my speed and I was loosing my patience. I could still smell Charlie's scent and it was getting fresher. I was anxious to find him, so that he could show me what I could do.

Then I got an idea in my head and I turned to Edward, an evil smile on my face and a mischievous glint in my eye. Edward's eyes widened and I just giggled.

"Come on slow poke." I said, then I scooped him up into my arms and ran as fast as I could, following Charlie's scent. I looked down at Edwards face and he looked so confused and surprised. I started laughing at him, and then he looked back at me and smiled crookedly. I wanted to spend forever doing this. I wanted to spend forever with Edward.

* * *

**YAY! There is chapter 11 :)****  
I hope you all liked it! I know you have been waiting  
for about a week for this, but as most of you know,  
school is very, very annoying. Anyway, I shall try and  
post up chapter 12 as soon as I can :)  
please review and tell me how I did. I always  
love to hear you're comments :)**

**REVIEW!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontspaklexx**

**xox, **


	12. Practicing Powers

Chapter 12

**SORRY! I know it took me a while to update**

**But of course my yearly's all starting Monday**

**Which is, TOMORROW! freaks out**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

Chapter 12

BPOV

We ran for another few minutes, Edward still in my arms. I had to control my laughing that was bursting to escape my lips at our situation. I was so used to being on Edward's back, feeling the wind rush through my hair. It's kind of weird running just as fast, carrying him in my arms. I was focused on Charlie's scent up ahead but could still see Edward's gaze upon my face.

"What?" I asked him, breaking my gaze from the forest ahead of my and landing on his eyes. His eyes were boring into my face, filled with lust and love. He didn't say anything. I waved my hand in front of his face and he blinked and shook his head. He looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so beautiful it's hard to keep my eyes away from you. I had no idea you could get even more beautiful, but I was wrong." He said sincerely. I rolled my eyes and stopped running. "Bella? Is everything okay?" Edward said softy. I smirked and then moved my arms away from Edward's body and he went crashing to the ground.

I just stared at his bewildered face before I started laughing, again. Edward stood up, with a mischievous glint in his eye. I froze and he started to get off the ground. Edward had his hands up in the shape of claws as they moved towards my body, I screamed playfully and tried to run away, but I wasn't fast enough and Edward captured my body in his arms and pushed me to the ground as his hands found contact with my body and started tickling me senseless.

"Ah! Hahaha, Edward…Edward…STOP!" I said between giggles. He just smiled at me.

"I don't think I can Bella." He said.

"Stop..ah…EdWARD!" I screamed while laughing. Edward didn't stop and it felt like my lungs were about to explode. I knew he wasn't going to stop so I grabbed his arms in my iron grasp and glared at him.

Edward stopped laughing with me immediately and took in my expression. His face was blank as I stood up, heaving him up with me. I relaxed my face and then smirked at him. He started laughing. I released one hand from his arm and put a finger to his lips to silence him. I leaned forward so that my mouth was right outside his ear.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you in this situation." I whispered and leaned back to take in his expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open I giggled at him then smirked evilly grabbed his other arm and with all of my strength lifted him off of the ground and heaved him into the forest.

I watched his body fly over the canopy and then land far away. I could tell when he landed because I could hear a _thud_ followed by Edward's velvet voice,_ oof._ I started laughing to myself before I smelt something coming closer to my location.

I heard Edward come back as I growled at the on-coming _thing_ and crouched down low, my arms spread wide, trying to tell Edward to stay back. Edward froze, taking in my position I presume.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward said extremely quietly. But with my new super hearing, I heard it clearly.

I heard it coming closer, and a feral snarl ripped through my mouth. I had no idea what was coming over me, but I knew that I had to protect myself and Edward from whatever it was. Then the _thing_ spoke.

"Easy Bells, it's just me." Said the familiar voice. _Charlie_. Oh, how embarrassing. I stood up normally and brushed myself off. Charlie then came through the bush, humor evident all over his face. Wait a second, did I just growl and _snarl_. I froze and Edward rushed over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist and Charlie came over to me too.

"What is it?" They both said in unison. I tried to clear my head. What did I just do?

"I-I-I _snarled_ and-and-and _growled_. What happened? I had no idea what came over me, I just crouched and then snarled and…" I trailed off, a bit shocked. Charlie and Edward's face softened.

"Bella love, it's okay. It's just instinct. You thought there was threat and you're instincts took over, trying to protect yourself and me." Edward said, his voice like honey. I nodded absentmindedly. Charlie took my hand.

"Are you ready to learn what you can do?" He asked, a smile on his face. I grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." I said confidently. Both my father and the love of my life got massive grins on their faces.

"Okay, lets go." Charlie said, and then looked to Edward. "Do you need Bella to carry you again?" He said, looking like he's about to burst out laughing. Edward growled at him playfully and I growled at Edward who froze ands then looked at me, his eyes wide. I smiled at him and then raced after Charlie who just took off into the forest. I could barely hear Edward's footsteps and I laughed.

"What are _you_ laughing at." I heard Edward yell at me from his position. I just laughed harder.

"Need help?" I asked. But I didn't give him time to answer. I ran to him picked him up in my arms again and then bolted after Charlie again, smirking at Edward. He just gazed into my eyes again and mouthed "I love you" I just smiled at him and bent down to kiss his lips softly.

We ran for about 10 minutes until I heard Charlie come to a standstill. I stopped just behind him and took in my surroundings. Charlie turned around to face me, took in Edward and then started laughing, I just giggled and Edward started laughing too. I placed Edward back onto the ground and grabbed his hand.

Charlie composed himself and then looked to me.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked again. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

Charlie smiled back at me and motioned me forward. I glanced up at Edward who squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile. I stepped forward and went to Charlie's side. He held my hand and also squeezed it.

"Okay, first, I'll tell you again about your powers."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." Charlie squeezed my hand again.

"Now, other than immense strength, you have amazing powers. They will help you in all situations. Now remember, we are almost exactly like vampires, but different. We can produce force fields, to protect us and everybody around us. We can shape-shift, turn into anything we want. We can run twice as fast, if not faster, than a vampire. We can control elements, like water, fire, earth and air. We can fly, which personally, I think is _awesome_." Edward and I laughed.

"We can absorb _any_ vampire power, whenever we choose. Don't worry Edward; I don't have your power, because I don't want it. It would be too annoying," Charlie scrunched up his face and Edward laughed. "We are also brilliant fighters, and are very witty. We are skilled in the sense of attack and defense, especially defense. So Bella, overall we are _very_ powerful, and that is why we are the Protectors." Charlie concluded. I nodded and Edward was standing there in awe.

"How come I never 'heard' about any of this?" Edward asked and Charlie grinned.

"I forgot about that one." He said. "Well, Edward, we can also plant thoughts into someone's head, and we can block powers. Hence, you not being able to read Bella's mind and not 'hearing' any thoughts of mine that related to being a Guardian. I planted my thoughts into your mind, so that you wouldn't get suspicious, and I blocked Bella's mind just in case she thought about it near you."

Realization dawned on Edward's face and he smiled down at me.

"Do you think you could unblock Bella's mind from me now? It is entirely frustrating when I don't know what is going on in her beautiful mind." Edward pleaded, my eyes went wide.

"I guess that would be Bella's decision." Charlie said, smirking at my reaction. I inwardly cheered.

"It can stay blocked." I said frantically. I looked over to Edward…bad decision. His eyes were smoldering with sadness and rejection. I almost, _almost_ caved but I looked away quickly.

"No Edward, I like the way things are. I like being different." I said confidently. I then felt two warm arms around my waist as Edward buried his face into my hair.

"Okay then." He whispered and I shivered. I could feel Edwards smirk rise up onto his face.

"Bella, do you want to test out you're new talents?" Charlie said, interrupting Edward's and my moment. I pulled away from Edward and smiled at Charlie.

"Yes." I said. Charlie nodded.

"Okay, first, I want to try the force field." He said.

"How do I do it?" I asked.

"Most of the time, you will use a force field in defense. So, I want you to imagine that Edward is under attack, he is too weak to fight off the intruder," Edward scoffed and Charlie shot him a look, "Close your eyes Bella." I did as he said and he then continued. "Imagine that Edward is about to be killed and you would do anything to stop it."

At this moment I had a pretty horrible picture in my mind, it was almost as if it was real. I could see Edward, lying on the forest floor, fighting for his life. Tears started to well up in my eyes and then the determination to save him hit me. I shot my hands forward feeling a force leave my hands.

"Well done Bella!" Charlie shouted and hugged me tightly. I opened my eyes and saw Edward encased in a barely visible blue bubble. I gasped and ran over to Edward. But I got stopped by the force field and was hurtled back toward the ground.

"Bella! Are you okay!?" Edward frantically yelled through the force field, using all of his strength to get through it. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and looked to Charlie who was smiling at me.

"How do I get him out?" I asked him. Charlie walked over to me and grinned at Edward.

"Place your hands on the outside of the bubble." I did as he said. "Good, now I want you say '_Canturan_'" I looked at Charlie, puzzled. He looked at me. "I'll tell you later." He said and I nodded.

I got a firm grip on the force field, closed my eyes and then whispered "_Canturan_"

The force field disappeared and I was soon in Edward's arms. I hugged him tightly back and he flinched. I pulled back immediately and looked at his face worriedly.

Edward smiled at me. "You hugged me a bit too tightly love." He said and I laughed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He smiled at me and then kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and he smiled back.

"Bella? You ready for the next power?" Charlie asked, grinning. I grinned and nodded my head.

"You go get 'em tiger." Edward said and then growled playfully and I growled playfully back at him. I looked up at Charlie.

"Okay, we're going to do shape-shifting now." He said, smiling. This power sounded awesome, so I was really excited to try it.

"Yay." I said smiling and Charlie laughed.

'Okay, I want you to picture someone or something." I pictured Rosalie. "Okay, now I want you to focus on every little detail about them and picture yourself changing into them." I did so and then it felt like I was in the ocean, surrounded by water.

I heard Edward gasp and my eyes flew open. I looked down at myself and sure enough I was now Rosalie. I was beautiful. I smiled widely.

"This is awesome." I said, but my voice was different. I now sounded like Rosalie as well! Haha, I love this. I started to run around. My blonde hair flying around.

Edward caught up to me seeing as I was only running at vampire speed. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and stopped me from running.

"Can you change back please? It's a bit off putting knowing I'm in love with my sister." He said while I laughed.

"Sure." I said, turning to Charlie.

"Just do the same thing as before but picture yourself." He said and I smiled, closed my eyes and thought about every single detail of myself. Sure enough I felt the water encase me again and when it was finished I opened my eyes and looked down, and sure enough, I was back to me again.

Edward kissed me passionately. Our lips moving in complete synchronization. We continued kissing until I heard someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart and I saw Charlie looking at us. I bit my lip and looked down. Charlie just started laughing.

"Okay, now that you've had you're fun, ready to try one more before we go home?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"Go ahead." I said. Charlie nodded and grinned at me.

"Now we'll do the elements." He said.

"Okay then, let's do this." I said. Charlie laughed.

"Well, all of our powers are easy to perform; all you really have to do is concentrate. So, I want you to concentrate on either water, fire, earth or air." I had a plan forming in my head and picked water. "Okay, now you move the element with your hands. So, if you want to pick up a rock, you raise your hands and so on and so forth." So I raised my hands and opened my eyes too see a puddle of water rising from the tiny little creek off in the distance. I smiled and moved my hands to the right, to where Edward stood.

Once the puddle was above his head, I lowered my hands quickly and the puddle of water fell down onto Edward. All of this happened in about one second so Edward didn't have a chance to react.

I looked over to Edward to see him soaking wet. His hair was in his eyes and his shirt stuck to his masculine chest. I sucked in a deep breath, calming myself down. I could see every single contour on his arms. Edward chuckled and I raised my gaze to see him staring at me with his eyebrows raised. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Edward just smirked and ran over to me so quickly I could react. He scooped me up and ran towards the creak, I realized his intentions and started screaming playfully.

"Edward! Ahh! Don't you dare!" I yelled. Edward just laughed, and then I felt myself flying through the air. In the same second I landed in the water. Getting soaked completely. I jumped up as soon as I could, the dress not helping my situation. I ran to the shore and ran into Edward and tackled him to the ground.

I landed on top of him laughing my head off. Edward was laughing as well and it sounded so musical.

"I love you Bella." He said just before I crashed my lips to his.

**Haha, awww, how cute :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it**

**And remember to review to tell me**

**How I did :D And I promise you**

**There shall be some action happening**

**Soon. And just a hint, it may include**

**Aaron. ;) ahha**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**Xox,**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Plan

**Once again, SORRRYYYYY!! But my yearlies are now officially ****  
over and I can write more :)**** I know its been like 2 weeks****  
and lots have you been waiting a long time but school****  
comes first unfortunately :(****  
So now that I am free I can write again. All my teachers****  
Are going nice on us now and I have hardly any work****  
To do anymore so YAYYYYYYYYY!  
So here is chapter 13! And I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think :)**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,**

* * *

Chapter 13.

BPOV.

Oh. My. God.

My powers are _awesome_.

I've shape-shifted into all sorts of things. I even shape-shifted into Edward. That was quite an experience. I learnt I could also control the elements in my head. I just had to imagine what I wanted to create and then move it around in my mind.

I have changed so much over such a short period of time. I was only yesterday that I was freaking out about changing. But now, I realize, that I had nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure that my sub-conscious always knew that Edward wouldn't really leave.

So now, here I stand in the little clearing I've been in all day with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and holding my hand facing Charlie. Edward and I are still soaked to the core, I knew that I should be freezing if I was human, but I'm not. Wow. I'm not human. Right this moment, I am not human and I will stay like that for the rest of eternity seeing as I don't age and I'm stuck at 18 forever, by Edward's side. Forever. I smiled to myself.

"So, now all you have to is what you've been doing for the other elements. So just imagine yourself creating a wind force around you and Edward." Charlie's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Alright then." I said while nodding. I closed my eyes tightly and imagined a circle of wind rushing around me and Edward. Sure enough, a few seconds later, I felt the wind pick up and I gripped Edward's hand tighter and he squeezed mine back in comfort. Little less than a second later Edward and I were trapped in a tornado of wind. It was whooshing around and around. I still had my eyes closed in concentration.

I could feel myself drying off. My hair was billowing all around my face and I was sure that it was going to be a complete mess after I stopped the wind. I could faintly hear a voice somewhere in the distance.

"Bella. It's time to stop now. You are both very much dry now." Charlie said. I nodded ever so slightly, the wind still rushing around my body. I then concentrated on the wind dying down. I felt the wind start to relax and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked to Edward and nearly burst out laughing.

His hair was a total mess. Little bits sticking everywhere. It looked like his hair had exploded. I had the urge to run my hand through it but I kept still, trying to hold in my laughter. It didn't work and I snorted out a laugh. Edward looked at me then, and as soon as he took in my appearance his eyes lit up with amusement and his hand flew to his mouth to stop his own laughter but I could still see his body shaking with silent laughter.

I lost it then. I fell the ground with laughs bursting out of my mouth that I tried desperately to keep shut. I felt like I had laughed as much today than I had in my lifetime. My stomach was clenching and un-clenching and I was gasping for air. I finally settled down and got up off of the ground, brushed myself off and looked back at Edward. Who was running a hand through his hair trying to settle it down and was looking at me with a massive amount of humor.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it." He said to me while his smirk grew more pronounced. I glared at him playfully.

"I could say the same thing about you." I said.

"You both look absolutely ridiculous." Said a voice from behind me. I whipped around the see Charlie, his body shaking with laughter. I giggled and then ran at him full speed. Before he could react I jumped on him, bringing both of us to the ground. He let out a burst of laughter and hugged me close to his chest. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo." He said sincerely. I smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you dad." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. I jumped off him again and ran into Edward's waiting arms. I smiled up at him. He bent down and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you so much." He said and I smiled.

"As I love you." I said back.

"Now, I don't mean to disturb you, but there is a family of vampires that still think you're dead Bella." Charlie said.

"Oh." I said. "We should probably go and see them then." I smiled at the thought of me turning up alive at the Cullen's doorstep.

"Actually, I have a plan in mind." Edward said. I raised an eyebrow questionably at him and he grinned.

"And what might that plan be Edward?" I said.

"I think we could mess with their minds a bit. You can pretend to be dead and I'll pretend to be mortified at loosing you which won't be hard, seeing as I've already been through that situation." His facial expression turned drastically. It was now full of sorrow and remorse. I lifted a hand up to his cheek.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you. But I had to keep the secret; you know what that feels like. Plus, I told you not to follow me but I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love. But after you ran into the forest as fast as me, that was when I started to worry. I couldn't _not_ go after you Bella." He said and I nodded.

"So, back to that plan of yours." I said, trying to lift the mood. Edward grinned.

He told me the rest of the plan and when he finished I grinned mischievously.

"I'm shocked Edward. This is so not like you." I said quizzically. He shrugged.

"Let's just say it's pay back."

"Payback?" I said. He nodded.

"I won't go into it, but let me say one word. Emmett." He said the last part with mock- anger. I giggled.

"I don't think I _want_ to know." I said between giggles. Edward chuckled.

"Okay, are you ready to do this?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said. He then nodded to Charlie who nodded back and then looked at me.

"I'll be out and around. I'll call you if I need help." He said seriously. I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Be safe." I pleaded. He nodded and then took off into the forest.

"Call you if he needs help? What does he mean?" Edward said, confused. I sighed.

"We aren't the only Guardians in existence. We are the Protector Guardians, the rarest of us all. We are built for once purpose only, protecting. There are The Khelecks who are mainly known as Destroyer Guardians, who are evil at heart," a growl rumbled in my chest, "They're only purpose is to destroy. Whether it be humans, vampires, werewolves or us. They are our mortal enemy. We seek out to destroy them, as they seek out to destroy us. Charlie is out looking for some now. He'll call me in my mind if he needs my help. I will of course have to leave immediately and help fight them." I growled again. "They all deserve to die."

Edward looked horrified.

"No way!" He yelled. I stared at him, taken-aback. "There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight to fight some other people who want to kill you!"

"Edward, I will do anything in my power to protect you and your family, as well as Charlie."

"No, no, no. No way, it's too dangerous." Edward said, shaking his head frantically. I lifted my hands so that they were resting on the side of his face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward, if he calls me, I will go. I am stronger, faster and more powerful than you, I will be able to get away. It is only a slight possibility that he will call me. There haven't been any Destroyer Guardians around here for yonks." I said softly, my eyes willing him to calm down. He did.

"Okay, but if he does call, I'm coming with yo-"

"NO!" I half-yelled, half-growled at him. He stared at me wide-eyed. "No. No you will _not_ come with me. They can kill you in an instant. They are very skilled fighters. Their skill is beyond this world! There is no way in _hell_ I'd let you come with me." I said fiercely, I felt my body tingle. Dammit, I'm glowing again.

"It's okay Bella. Calm down. It's okay." Edward tried to hush me. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Finally I saw that the white all over my body started to die down until it was non existent. I looked back up at Edward.

"Ready to put this plan of yours into action?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He smirked at me.

"You bet." He then picked me up bridal style and ran full speed back to his house. We were about half a kilometer away before he slowed to a walk.

"This is the bit where I pretend to be dead yes?" I asked him extremely quietly and he nodded. I flopped into his arms, stopped my heart and my breathing. My head was bobbing upside-down as Edward arms were supporting my neck. I let my mouth hang slightly open.

I felt Edward start to dry-sob and whisper my name over and over again. I felt horrible. I wanted to jump out of his arms and hug him tightly to me and never let go. I just kept reminding myself that he was acting, that this wasn't serious.

I then felt Edward climb up steps, so I assumed we were walking up the porch steps to his front door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. Please," sob, "come back Bella," sob, "I need you."

I heard the front door open followed by 3 gasps.

"Edward." I heard a voice speak so softly, "Edward, we are so sorry." The voice said again. I then recognized it as Esme's. I felt Edward nod and then I was being lowered until I felt something soft and comfy underneath me. I stayed still.

"BELLA!" I heard a silvery voice yell, stained with sobs of despair. Alice. I heard her dry sobs as she knelt beside me and threw her tiny body onto my torso. "Bella. Oh God. Bella." She cried onto my chest, her voice muffled by my destroyed dress.

Alice was slowly lifted off of my chest, still crying. I could smell Jasper's scent. Crud. I quickly blocked his power and I felt him place a hand on my forehead.

"We will miss you Bella." He said softly. He retracted his hand and was soon replaced by Edward's warm lips. His body still shaking with sobs. I could sense all of the Cullen's in the room now.

"I will miss you little sis." I recognized Emmett's distraught voice right by my side. My upper half of my body was then lifted up and pulled into a soft embrace. Emmett's hand stroked the back of my head. He retreated and I heard another set of footsteps approach me.

"You brought so much joy into my family's life Bella. I can never thank you enough. You will always be in my heart. You will always be my daughter." I felt Esme's lips kiss my cold cheek softly before I heard her quiet sobs.

A few seconds later I felt a small cold object collide with me.

"You can't leave us Bella. We need you. I need you. Who am I going to force to come shopping with me? Come back. Come back." Alice's voice was strained, her body wracking violently with cries of sorrow. She held onto me tightly, so tightly that when Jasper came to pick her off me again, she pulled herself closer to me, not wanting to let go. "No Jasper. No. She can't be dead. Please Bella. _Please_." She cried desperately.

Jasper pried her hands away from me and she was soon pulled away from me. I felt another presence next to me, a warm hand then placed itself on my forehead.

"I know I was never nice to you Bella, but please believe me when I say this. You changed my family's life forever; it will never be the same without you here. I admit I was jealous. Not only are you so beautiful but you have a life. A human life. It angered me that you were willing to give that up. I would to anything to be human again. I hope that wherever you are now, you can forgive me. You brought such happiness into my brother's life and I can never thank you enough. I love you." Rosalie then kissed my forehead and backed off.

This was torture. I can't believe Edward talked me into this. My heart feels like it's about to explode with the pain I'm making the Cullen's feel. I was desperate now.

"It was an honor to get to know you Bella. You truly are an angel. I will always think of you as my daughter." Came Carlisle's calm and collected voice.

I felt Edward come in close to my ear.

"You know the plan; it's time to get up now." He said softly so that no one else could hear except for me. "Bella," He said, out loud this time, "Bella, please come back. Please. I need you. I love you. So, so incredibly much. _Please_ Bella! PLEASE!" He was sobbing again and I could hear the awkward shuffles of his family behind him.

_Time to do your thing_. I thought to myself.

I twitched my hand and started my heart beat and breathing again. I heard seven gasps all around the room.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and once again crashed onto my body. My eyes flew open and I started coughing. I sat up and covered my mouth with my hands, which was rather difficult seeing as Alice was still attached to my body.

I was then pulled up of off the ground and swung around by Edward, who was dry sobbing. He pulled me close to his chest.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He was saying over and over again. He put me back on the ground, but not standing on your legs for a long period of time does something to you. So I fell the ground with an _oof_. But I got up quickly. Way, way too quickly. Oops.

"Bella?" Carlisle said softly. My head whipped around to the sound of my name. Dammit, I needed to control my speed.

"Yes?" I asked feebly.

"Is everything okay? Or are we missing something? Because you look very different." He said raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was tackled to the ground by a little ball of energy named Alice.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!" She screamed. I just laughed.

"Hello Alice." I said calmly.

"Alice!" Esme scolded. "Careful! You might hurt her."

Before I could stop myself I blurted out the words.

"I don't think she can hurt me anymore Esme." I clamped a hand over my mouth at my words. _Dammit_.

"What does that mean?" I heard Emmett try to whisper quietly to Carlisle so that I couldn't hear. But I decided to answer him instead.

"Well Emmett, it means that I need to talk to you all." I said calmly. Emmett looked at me in awe.

"Wha-" He started to say, but Edward cut him off and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It means that we need to talk." He said.

"Shall we sit down?" I said and gestured to the sofas. They all nodded and sat down, looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat not sure of how to start.

"First of all, can I just say that Bella was only pretending to be dead." Edward said and my breathing stopped, my eyes wide.

"Yeah we know." Alice said and I looked to her in surprise. Oh. Opps. I forgot to block her power. Edward looked at me, confused.

"Um, I think I forgot to block her power." I said to him and realization dawned on his face.

"Right." He nodded.

"Yes, I saw you two coming up with the plan. So I told the rest of the family." Alice said proudly.

"Oh. Well. I'm, sorry." I said, embarrassed. Alice laughed.

"It's okay Bella. I just wish that you'd know-" she stopped abruptly. "Wait. What do you mean 'block my power'?" She asked and I looked down and sighed, still unsure of how to tell them about me.

"Would you like me to tell them?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"No, no. I'll do it." I said, trying to sound confident. "Okay, well let me start by asking that you do not interrupt me until I am finished." They all nodded. "Thank you." I said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Go on." Edward encouraged. I smiled up at him and turned to face the room full of vampires. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not human."

* * *

**Hahaha. There we have it! I hope  
You all liked it ******** i'm going to be very****  
Busy the next few weeks but I will try****  
To write more. Oh! There is something****  
That you guys should watch, if you haven't  
****Already :D Um, it's a new scene from****  
Twilight movie and its where Bella meets the****  
Cullens. And Alice and Jasper look AWESOME!****  
The only weird bit is where Edward 'flies' out the****  
Window and where he climbs up the trees.  
But other than that it's pretty cool :)**** so  
Watch it!**

**REVIEW!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xox,**


	14. The Cullens

**Howdy Doody peeps :)  
****here is chapter 14! I haven't got much to say****  
anyway except forrrr...  
TWILIGHT MOVIE IS LESS THAN A WEEKAWAY FOR YOU GUYS!  
Stupid lucky Americans :(  
I still have a little less than a month, but I bought  
my tickets yesterday and I now have a guaranteed  
spot in the cinema on Thursday the 11****th**** of December  
at 3:50pm with 3 of my other friends. And I am  
VERYYY excited :)**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14.

BPOV

There were six audible gasps around the room. I tried to stay calm, but my fingers were twitching and my foot was tapping and I was biting my lip.

"Shh Bella. Calm down, it's okay." I heard Edward reassure me.

"Please explain that." Carlisle asked smoothly. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, but I need you all to promise you won't interrupt me." I said meekly. The Cullen's all nodded in understanding.

"Go ahead sweetie." Esme said lovingly after my silence.

I took another deep breath. "Well, as you know, I am not human. I am a Protector Guardian, a very powerful species. We go through our changing process when we turn 18, hence me having to get myself away from here very, very quickly as some of you may have noticed. Anyway, Edward, being the annoyingly stubborn man that he is, decided to follow me even though I told him not to and he witnessed my change. He thought I was dead. My heart and breathing stopped, but I was fully aware of my surroundings." My voice turned grave as I remembered Edward's distress and sadness. "I could still hear. I could hear everything, but my body was completely numb and I couldn't move any part of it. It stayed like that for a day, while my body changed and shifted."

I paused for a few seconds and looked up to see their faces. They all had shocked looks on their faces. I looked down and started twiddling my thumbs. Edward grabbed my hand with his a squeezed it tightly.

I looked up at him, to see that his eyes were smoldering, looking for something in my eyes as I looked back at him. Suddenly, he turned to Alice, who's face was still frozen.

"Alice, can you please take Bella upstairs and get her changed." Said Edward's velvet voice. Alice's face then came alive and he smiled and nodded at Edward. She ran over and grabbed my wrist, heaving me up and then racing up the stairs with me behind her.

She ran into her room and started flinging clothes everywhere. I stayed still, staring at Alice's tiny form whizzing around.

"Do you hate me?" I asked feebly. Alice immediately stopped. She stood up straight and turned to face me. Her expression was blank. I knew it. They _did_ hate me. Why? Why did I tell them? They didn't have to know. Gosh I'm such an idiot!

"Bella." Alice said softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you know you hate me and-" I was cut of by a black and white blur speeding towards me and hugging me tightly.

"Bella! Of course we love you! It doesn't matter what you are. You're Bella! Edward loves you, I love you, our whole family loves you. We were just shocked, thats all. But it _does_ explain a lot of things." Alice said. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, it would explain the weird things I saw, like the torrent of wind blowing around you and Edward, with Charlie watching on. It was strange. But now it all makes sense, I think. It was you creating the wind yes?" She asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, that was me." I said. Just then, Alice seemed to disappear for a fraction of a second before returning with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Put these on, and then meet us downstairs and tell us _everything. _It sounds interesting and I'm sure Carlisle will be fascinated." She grinned at me and then flew out the door and downstairs, back to the rest of the family.

I moved into her bathroom and looked at the clothes Alice gave to me. To my surprise, it was a pair of maroon tracksuits and a white singlet. I stripped off the now horrid dress and slid into the comfy new clothing. I saw a hairbrush on the bathroom counter top. I turned to face myself in the mirror and almost fell over at my appearance.

The figure in front of me was indisputably beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, her chest was full and was maybe a little taller than me. Her lips were fuller, her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. This woman was _me, _is that even _possible_?! I was fluid even in stillness, _very _different from my normal slouch and clumsiness and apart from my hair being totally disheveled, it was heavier and darker.

Very slowly I lifted my hand up to my cheek. I could tell that my skin was cold, even though it was warm to my touch. It was as hard as rock. Marble. I smiled at the thought. I still had blood pulsing through my veins with each pump of my heart, it was just very difficult to reach under my granite skin.

I picked up the hairbrush on the counter and rushed it through my hair which took _ages _considering it was a complete mess. I splashed my face with water and than ran down the stairs at full speed, arriving in the living room in less than a second. I saw Edward's arms outstretched toward me, an invitation impossible to resist. I sat down on his lap and his arms curled around my waist. I felt waves of confidence swirl around me and I welcomed them.

"_Thank you, Jasper." _I planted in his mind. I saw him jump and stare at me, wide-eyed, and I couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter. All the Cullen's turned to look at me, confused at my sudden outburst. I composed myself and cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"_This."_ I said in all of their minds. They all jumped and I almost flew off of Edward with the force of his body. They all looked at each other to see if everyone else had just experienced my 'thought planting'.

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. It was silent for a long time before Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I am very interested in your um... _species_. Can you please tell us what else there is that you can do?" He asked, still being very formal.

I nodded. "Well, first I'll start of by saying that I am _very _powerful. My power exceeds anything in this world. So don't mess with me." I stopped, pointed a finger at Emmett and glared playfully. His only response was to snort out a laugh while I felt Edward chuckled underneath me. "Okay, so, I am very much like a vampire, except for the whole drinking blood part. I can absorb any vampire power, control elements, produce force-fields or shields, shape-shift, block any vampire power, run twice as fast as one of you and I am a _very_ skilled fighter. Also, as you may have noticed, my physical features have changed as well. I glow white when I'm either angry, in pursuit of a Destroyer Guardian, or when I'm 'feeding'" Emmett opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Not now Emmett, you can all ask questions when I am done. So, back on track, I am able to produce a super power, which is where I unite all my powers together so make one, big, massive force that will kill anything I aim it at.

"But that generally means I'll die. So we can only use that in case of a dire emergency. We are here to protect, obviously. Me and Charlie are the protectors of Forks, and I recently discovered that Aaron is a Protector Guardian and he protects the people of Port Angeles." I felt Edward's growl start to build up in his chest. I turned to face him. "Calm down Edward, remember, it's you I love, not him." Edward nodded and I turned back to face the rest of the Cullen's. "Also, my breed is the rarest of all Guardians. We are meant to protect humans from werewolves, vampires and the Destroyer Guardians. We are meant to kill each one that we see. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, seeing as you pose no threat to the humans here. I would refuse to kill any of you, even if you did harm humans."

I finally finished my massive speech about myself and it was silent for a few minutes before a voice broke it.

"Holy crap! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Boomed Emmett and I chuckled. "Want to arm wrestle?" He asked eagerly. I shrugged but nodded.

"Your loss." I said and Emmett scoffed.

"I don't care how strong you think you are. No one can beat Emmett the Strong!" He said, puffing out his chest and pointing a thumb to it. He lent over the coffee table with his elbow resting on it, hand cupped and waiting. I got off of Edward's lap and walked gracefully over to him.

"You break it, you fix it." Esme playfully warned and I grinned at her. I sat down opposite Emmett and put my elbow on the table and grabbed his hand.

"You're going down Emmett." I said. Jasper was sitting next to me.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He yelled. As soon as he yelled go, I could feel Emmett start to put pressure on my hand, but it was only tiny. I just sat there, staring at Emmett's face, which was twisted into deep concentration. His whole face was screwed up in the amount of strength he was forcing onto my hand. My arm didn't move, nor did my facial expression. I looked at him, very amused, and then very slowly started to push down Emmett's hand. His face screwed up even more after he realised what I was doing. After about 30 seconds, his hand hit the top of the table very lightly. I pulled my hand away and grinned at him.

"Well." I said, getting up and stretching. "That was fun." I smiled mockingly at him and he scowled at me.

"I demand a rematch!" He said. The whole family started laughing then. After a while of Emmett glaring at me, his face softened and he started laughing as well.

"Looks like there _is _someone who can defeat _Emmett the Strong_." I said, grinning like a mad-man.

"Yes. But I never imagined that it would be _you_ Bells." He said. I just chuckled.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said evilly. The Cullen's started laughing again. Emmett's laughter stopped short.

"Hang on," he said, "who's Aaron? And you said that you 'feed'. What the hell?" He asked a bit loudly. I giggled.

"Aaron was our waiter yesterday at La Bella Italia. He kind of hinted that he was into me-" I was cut off by Edward.

"More like he was _flaunting_ the fact that he liked you." he said, eyes narrowed, brow creased. I sighed.

"Seriously Edward, how many time do I have to tell you. I don't have any interest what-so-ever for him. You are my _'precious'_ okay?" I said and his face relaxed and laughed at my last statement. I kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled at him. All the Cullen's looked confused.

"Whatever," Emmett said, "What about the feeding part." he asked, truly curious.

"I feed off energy around me. Whether that be in the ground, in the air, in water. Anywhere. I can also steal energy from another person. But that usually means death for the other person." I said and once again, Emmett's voice cut through the silence.

"COOL!" He yelled. Everyone started laughing.

---

The rest of the day past in a blur and it was now nighttime. I was lying in bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me. The only different thing now was that Charlie was fully aware of Edward's presence and was probably listening very carefully to what we were doing.

"I wonder how people are going to react to you tomorrow. You are even more beautiful." Edward said softly.

"_If any boy other than Edward comes near you I will seriously kill them." _Came Charlie's concerned thoughts. I laughed and I could almost hear Charlie's grin spreading across his face.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I then realised that he hadn't heard our conversation.

"Oh, Charlie's just being a Dad. Threatening any boy other than you who comes near me. You know, the usual." I said, laughing.

"I second that." Edward said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself now. I'm stronger than you will ever be." I said smugly. I felt a yawn coming on and I tried to stifle it, but failed.

"Bed time for the non-human." Edward said, amused. I chuckled at his choice of words. I yawned again and shut my eyes, my head resting comfortably on the pillow.

"I love you Edward." I mumbled, half asleep. I could feel him smile.

"I love you too Bella. Are you ready for a big day at school tomorrow?" He teased. I groaned.

"Don't remind me." I said, my voice muffled by my pillow. The last thing I heard was Edward's soft chuckle as I felt my exhaustion overtake my body and I feel into a peaceful sleep.

---

I awoke to the feel of cold lips pressing to my forehead. Edward. I smiled.

"Good morning love." Edward said in a bland tone. I was confused by Edward's tone but managed to sit up in bed and open my eyes. I had to immediately close them again due to the masses of light pouring into my room. I opened my eyes again, slowly, rubbing the sleep from them and I groaned out loud. So _this _was the source of Edward's mood.

Sun beams fell into my room, dancing across the wooden floorboards. I looked at Edward with and angry look on my face.

"Dammit." I growled. "Blasted sun. Why can't it go back to where it came from. Stupid, stupid, stupid sun. Who needs the sun anyway? Not me." I mumbled slowly and quietly. Edward's tight chuckle followed my rant.

"The sun helps things live Bella. It is very important. Alice told me it was going to be sunny." He said, his voice grave. I sighed.

"This day is going to suck." I said stubbornly and childishly.

"Let's get you some breakfast." Edward said with a sudden cheerfulness.

"Why are you always so happy about breakfast?" I asked him, curious.

"I get to spend it with you." He said, and then he kissed me. I heard Charlie grumble in my mind and I smiled into the kiss. Edward pulled back then.

"Charlie?" He asked. I nodded. Edward straightened up and faced my Dad's room. "Excuse me Chief Swan, but I was wondering if I could kiss your beautiful daughter." He said in a formal voice.

"_No." _Charlie answered in my thoughts.

"He said okay." I said, smirking. Edward smiled _my_ smile and kissed me. I could hear Charlie's stubborn growls in my head, but ignored them as Edward's warm lips moved against mine. I could spend forever doing this. Neither of us needed the air to breathe. Edward was my air and as long as he was in the world I could live.

We headed down the stairs about 15 minutes later to find that Charlie had left for work. I started leafing through the cupboards, searching for a bowl for my cereal. Once I had poured the milk into the bowl filled with cereal, I headed over to the table and sat down, Edward sitting on my left. I started munching on the tasteless cereal, Edward watching me the whole time. I tore my gaze away from my bowl of moosh and looked at Edward, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked, innocent.

"Why do you always insist on watching me eat? It's very distracting." I said. "I don't see why you're allowed to watch me eat and I'm not allowed to watch you."

Edward raised his eyebrows in return. "Would you like to come with us next time love?" He inquired and I grinned.

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically. Edward chuckled.

"We will be going in a few days time. So if it's alright with Charlie you can take the day off and come with us." He said smoothly.

"I'll need to feed by then too so Charlie would let me." I said, smiling the whole time. I finished my breakfast and headed up the stairs slowly, not wanting to go to school today. I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I shoved them onto my body and walked into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water, ran a brush through my hair and headed down the stairs gracefully, not tripping once.

Edward was waiting down the bottom of the stairs for me and smiled when he saw me. He pulled me into the enclosure of his arms.

"You look as beautiful as ever." he whispered in my ear and I shivered. Edward knew it wasn't because I was cold and smirked. He pulled back and started playing with tendrils of my hair, his facial expression sad. I cupped my hand to his cheek.

"It's only one day." I said softly, though I knew that I would be able to hardly stand 1 minute away from him, let alone one day.

"Exactly." Edward said. "That's the bad thing."

I kissed his cheek swiftly.

"I have to go now." I said. "And don't worry, I'll make sure to bash up Mike if he tries something." I said, smirking at the picture forming in my head. Edward laughed.

"I'll be watching you in the shadows. If you ever feel alone, know that I am right outside in the closest shade possible." he said seriously. "Just say my name if you need me at all, and I'll be there okay?" He asked and I nodded.

I headed to the door with Edward close behind me. I hopped into the truck and started the engine. Jumping at the loudness of it. I wound down my window and kissed Edward who was waiting outside.

"I'll be running beside you until you get to school." He said, I nodded. "Remember, if you need me, just say my name and I'll be there."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Edward, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I said, putting the car into gear and reversing out of the driveway and onto the road. I started driving, throwing glances into the forest beside me. I could see Edward.

"You look ridiculous you know." I said to him and I heard his laughter in return. I smiled to myself.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. I had already lost Edward but I knew that he was in the forest in front of me somewhere. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. Edward truly was amazing.

I gathered my bag and hopped out of the cab and started walking toward the cafeteria. Every single head turned in my direction. The girls glaring, the boys staring, wide-eyed and open-mouth.

This was going to be a _longggg_ day.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! there is chapter 14!  
remember to review peoples! Let me know what you  
thought of this chapter or my story in general.  
I love hearing from you. Your reviews always  
leave massive smiles plastered on my face :)  
I don't know when i'll update next, but hang  
in there. Hopefully it will be early next week sometime.**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. New Students

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 15!  
I am going away for a while and will be back next week!  
So i'll update as soon as I can :)  
I want to thank everyone for your  
fabulous reviews :D you make me feel  
so good about this story :)  
And I am fully aware that Bella could've easily changed  
the weather, but if she did then this chapter wouldn't  
work out. And this chapter is vital to the story.  
So yeah,dont get mad at me :)**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

Chapter 15.

BPOV

* * *

I continues walking towards the cafeteria. Fully aware of everyone's gaze on my back as I walked. I couldn't blame them. I guess it was a bit odd more me to suddenly change so quickly. I glanced towards the shadows, and saw a dark figure. Knowing it was Edward I smiled at him and continued walking. I could hear him growl at some of the guys' thoughts. I rolled my eyes, glad that I had blocked Edward's power.

I walked into the cafeteria and headed towards my cafeteria crowd. I could see Jessica, Mike, Angela and Tyler sitting at the table. They were all talking among themselves and didn't see me coming towards them. I was about to walk passed a junior, and saw him almost in a daze. His eyes were wide, his mouth open. I decided to have a little fun. As I passed, I winked at him and he almost fell over with surprise. He smiled shyly at me and I continued walking.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down at the table. All heads turned to me, and I was sure I was going to have to put Mike's eyes back into his head.

"H-hey B-B-Bella." He stuttered, a tiny bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Ew.

I pulled out a book and started reading it. I don't know how long I was there for, but I suddenly felt an arm pulling on me. I looked up to see Mike, his eyes glazed over as I looked up at him. Sigh. This was going to become very annoying.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, a bit miffed.

"Oh, uhh, it's just that we have to get to class now." He said quietly. I glanced at my watch. And my eyes widened.

"Oh! Oops, I lost track of time." I got up and started heading for the English block. Students seemed to make a path for me as I walked through the corridors. I heard a few students talking about a new student.

"He is _wayyy_ hot." One of the sophomores said to her friend. Her friend giggled and they walked away to class. I arrived outside the classroom in time and walked in. Once again, all heads turned to me and stared.

"This is getting ridiculous." I grumbled._ "Edward, save me!" _I thought dramatically to Edward. He just chuckled.

"_You have no idea what I've heard, some pity, please."_ Edward thought back to me and I smiled.

"_Awww, poor little Edward getting jealous again?" _I said in a goo-goo voice. I could almost _feel_ Edward's glare. _"Stop glaring at me." _I said with humor. I got another chuckle in response.

"_It's lovely to hear your voice love, I'm missing you terribly down here." _He said with sadness. I smiled again.

"_Where exactly are you?" _I asked him.

"_Outside of your classroom, in the forest."_ He said. By now I had sat down, the seat next to me empty.

"_Well you __**should **__be next to me in this vacant seat. But the stupid sun decided to be stupid and mess up my day. I better go now, teacher alert. I love you."_ I said and tuned him out as I took out my books and set them on the desk as the teacher walked in. He glanced around the room and did a double-take when he saw me. I groaned and put my head back, closing my eyes.

"We have a new student today class." The teacher said. I didn't look up. I just wanted this day to be over so I could go back to Edward.

Just then the wind picked up and blew through the classroom. A strange scent passed by my nose. It wasn't human, but it was familiar. My eyes snapped open and my head whipped around to see the source of the smell.

Oh.

My.

God.

Aaron. Aaron was standing at the front of the classroom, his head was bowed, his shaggy black hair covering a tiny bit of his eyes but I could still see the gorgeous ice blue eyes. He looked amazingly handsome. _WHOA! Hold up there Bella. Chill. _ Once again I felt that strange pull towards him. I wanted to get up and go hug him, tell him he'll be fine, that I knew how he felt. Edward's furious but quiet growls was the only thing I heard.

I saw Aaron's eyes flicker towards the window and glare, then they captured my eyes. My hands clenched into fists, hoping that somehow that would help me not to jump up and run towards him. I smiled at him and his eyes glistened. His eyes. Oh God, his eyes! So full of emotion, so beautiful. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ But I couldn't. I just kept staring at him.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said, slightly bored. I was all-ears.

"Um, my name is Aaron Stewart. I moved here from Port Angeles High. I guess thats all you need to know." He smiled and winked at me. It felt like my heart sped up. Oh God. Not good. Edward's growls went slightly louder.

"_Edward. Relax. Calm down. I love you. Remember that okay? I. Love. You." _I said lovingly.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Swan, Aaron." The teacher said. I groaned internally. He walked gracefully over to me, all the girls lustful eyes on his back. I felt a twang of jealously in my stomach. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ _Stop it! _ I mentally slapped myself. He sat down, and turned towards me, his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. But I guess you already knew that." He said. His voice like music. I just blinked at him and was silent for a few seconds, staring at his face.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella. But I guess you already knew that." I said, repeating his words and taking his hand to shake. A strong tingle went up my arm and I jerked my hand back. I looked up at him with wide-eyes. He smiled tentatively at me.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." He said, his voice quiet. My brain scanned his appearance. Extremely pale skin, very attractive. Almost seemed to be glowing whit-

OH! He was a Guardian. A Protector. Just like me. That explained the smell.

"Oh." I whispered. "Right."

Aaron smiled at me. And put a hand on top of mine.

"You're not alone after all." He said, a distant look in his eye. I knew I should have taken my hand away, but I didn't. His skin was so amazing on mine.

I cleared my throat, pulled my hand away (reluctantly I might add), turned in my seat to face the front and folded my hands on the desk. Aaron copied me.

"_You know, your Edward is getting annoying." _Aaron said in my head. I growled extremely quietly at him, he held up his hands in surrender. "_He's deciding whether to either burst in here and take me on, or wait until this afternoon to kill me." _His eyes were amused. I growled a tiny bit louder at him.

"_Edward! STOP IT!" _I yelled at him in my head. His growls quietened. "_Thank you. Now, don't you even __**think **__about coming in here and trying to kill him. I can't have you die." _I whispered that last bit in despair. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to rid myself of the image in my head.

I was fully aware of Aaron presence next to me the whole lesson. His gaze never leaving my face. The bell went and I stood up slowly. Gathering my books and placing them in my bag. I started to move around the desk but a warm hand grabbed mine. I turned around with an angry expression on my face, to see an apologetic Aaron.

"I'm sorry I said those things earlier Bella. Please forgive me." His eyes smoldered and I caved. My  
face softened.

"It's okay Aaron. I forgive you." I said softly, placing a hand on top of his. He grinned an amazing smile at me and then turned around and left the room. I stood there staring at his retreating back.

I started to move forward to catch up to him, but my arm was grabbed and I turned around to look at the person who had stopped me. I sighed. Mike.

"Yes Mike?" I asked him. He looked nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime soon?" He asked me. Does this boy never learn?

"Mike, I'm with Edward. You _know_ that." I said.

" Oh, well, yeah, but with the way you were with that Aaron guy I thought maybe you and Edward broke up or something." He said quietly. I gasped.

"Aaron is only a friend Mike! I love Edward. I was only being nice." I said, exasperated. Mike nodded and shuffled out of the room.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of the room and to my next class. Gym. Ugh. Maybe now I wasn't human and clumsy it would be okay. I walked into the change room and changed into my sports gear.

I saw Coach Clapp talking to a bunch of students. Among them, was Aaron. He was looking at me and I smiled and walked over to him and sat down.

"Will this be easier now that I've changed?" I asked him quietly. He smiled and nodded.

"Easy as killing a Destroyer." He said and I giggled. I saw his eyes light up. "You have a beautiful laugh." He said sincerely. I looked down, my feet suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Thank you." I said meekly. He smiled at me again and then turned to Coach Clapp who was talking about the rules of basketball. I yawned, bored and heard Aaron chuckle. My heart sped up at the sound.

"Why does it keep doing that?!" I whisper yelled and Aaron's head whipped over to look me in the eye. He had a mixture of determination, rejection, nervousness and love(?!) in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I talk to you after this lesson? Somewhere, _private_." He said, stressing the word 'private'.

"Uh, sure." I said, unsure of what he was going to say.

Well, basketball was an experience. I tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but when the ball was accidentally thrown my way, I caught it immediately and ran towards the hoop, shooting it expertly from my hands and watching it land in the hoop, falling straight through. That was when I decided to stop.

I sat down on the bleachers and watched the rest of the class play, including Aaron. Aaron was very good. He was weaving in an out of the opposing team members and scored at least half of his teams points. His biceps were tensed, very visible through his gym shirt. His hair bouncing up and down when he ran, god he was amazing. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ _Stop it!_

I put covered my face with my hands, and rested my hands on my knees. Why do I keep thinking these things? I love Edward.

I sighed. I missed Edward. I raised my head and looked around the room, wondering where he was. After a minute or too of staring out of the gym doors, I gave up a resumed my previous position. Aaron was just a friend. Just a friend. _Frrrrriiiiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnddddddddd._ I exasperated to myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Aaron say, hearing his footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I looked up and froze. His shirt was drenched and I could see a few kids having a water fight in the background. His shirt clung to his sculpted chest like glad wrap. His hair was pushed back away from his eyes. The ice blue iris' staring back at me in confusion. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I said, a bit meekly. Aaron grinned and sat down next to me. His minty smell wafting around my sensitive nose. I inhaled the strong scent, storing it to my memory.

"Having fun?" He asked casually. I snorted and he smiled.

"Oh definitely." I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Why did you stop playing?" He asked, curious. I sighed.

"I'm only new to this Aaron. I don't want to push it too far. I already look completely different-"

"Yes, you look beautiful beyond words." Aaron whispered, his blue eyes piercing mine. It seemed to be an eternity before I could look away.

"Anyway," I said, "Before I changed I was completely clumsy. Always finding something to trip over and I was horrible at sport. But now, I'm notclumsy and I'm good at sport. I can't have the humans suspect anything." I continued quietly.

"Ah." Aaron said. "Don't worry Bella, you'll get used to it. It only took me a couple of years to settle." He said, his voice soft. I groaned.

"A few years?!" I whisper yelled.

"Maybe it'll come sooner to you." He said quietly and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Aaron's face seemed to harden.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said quickly and innocently, too innocently.

I raised an eyebrow at him. There was something he wasn't telling me. Something important.

"I think I should worry about it." I said firmly and Aaron sighed.

"The bell's about to go," He said, changing the subject. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and another tingle shot up my arm but I ignored it. He hoisted me up off the bench, let go of my hand and then headed for the boy's locker room. A few seconds later the bell went and I headed for the girl's locker room. I pulled out my normal clothes and got changed.

As I walked out of the gym, I saw Aaron leaning against the wall to the left, obviously deep in thought. His face was scrunched up in frustration.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Aaron?" I asked him. He jumped a bit, turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." He said and smiled. But it wasn't the wide grin I was used to, this one didn't reach his eyes. Something was off. But I knew that he'd tell me if he wanted to. And I wasn't going to push him.

"That's okay." I said and smiled. I started to walk off towards the forest to visit Edward.

"Wait!" Aaron yelled from behind me. I spun around to see him running towards me. I looked at him curiously. "I'll meet you back here at the end of the day. It is very important." He looked at me seriously and I nodded.

"Of course." I said with a smile. He grinned in return. He waved and then ran off in the direction of the cafeteria. I turned back to the forest edge and grinned. Edward was standing there, arms open. An invitation impossible to resist.

I dropped my bag and ran full speed into his arms. The force of my impact sent us flying to the ground, Edward chuckling the whole way. We came to a standstill on the ground and I was on top of Edward, wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Hello. Miss me that much?" He said, clearly amused. As my answer I claimed his lips with my own. His lips were warm and responsive, matching my movements. My fingers tangled through his hair, gripping his head closer my mine. I smiled and pulled back only to hear Edward's low growl. His hands pulled my mouth back to his. His lips were more eager this time, moving quickly but smoothly with mine.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Why hello. It seems _you_ missed _me_ quite a lot." I said, giggling. He grinned.

"This is torture. Especially now that _Aaron_ is here, even if the sun is out, I'm not letting you out of my sight. That boy is strange Bella, and I can't help but feel that you're starting to like his company a bit more than I would like you too." Edward said, his voice pained. My eyes widened.

"What?! How on Earth...Why, what. HUH?!" I stuttered, "Edward, I don't have feeling for Aaron at all. He's just a friend that happens to be very upfront with his feelings." I said, the last sentence mumbled.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"The bell is going to go soon and I need to get to class. Remember that I love you and Aaron is just a friend, _please _don't think that I'm falling for Aaron. I'm not. Okay?" I said seriously, he nodded. "Thank you." I was looking directly into Edward's onyx eyes.I traced the purple shadows underneath with my finger. "Hmm, you need to go hunting." I stated.

"Yes, I know. But you're going to come with me remember? So I will have to wait a day or two until you can come." He smiled at me, but it was off. I sighed.

"Edward. Please believe me when I say that I don't have feelings for Aaron. He's just a very nice boy. You really need to get it hammered into your brain that I love you." I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Edward smiled a true smile.

"Thank you love, it's just difficult to understand why you love me." He sighed and I groaned.

"Edward. Why must you always doubt my love for you? How many times must I say it? I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said, getting frustrated with him. Edward grinned at me.

"Well, I love you too Bella." He said and kissed me tenderly.

"The bell's about to go and I better get to class." I said. Edward nodded.

"What about you _talk_ with Aaron?" Edward asked. I got up off of him and helped him to stand up.

"I'll be meeting him outside the gym after school. Please don't eavesdrop. I will meet you back at your house okay?" I asked him, his eyes were hesitant.

"What if he hurts you?" he asked.

"He wouldn't hurt me Edward. Even I know how he feels about me. And besides, I know how to defend myself." I said, a little defensive.

"I know you can take care of yourself but can you please mind-call me if you're in trouble. _Please?_" He begged me, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

"Of course Edward." I kissed him once more before turning away from him and jogging to class.

As I was jogging, I was thinking. What if I _did _have feelings for Aaron. There was always that strange pull, the tingles whenever he touched me. I knew it meant something other than that he was a Guardian. Whenever Charlie touched me, I didn't get the tingle, but what could it _mean?_

I was making my way to the gym after school was done for the day, hoping that Aaron would be waiting. As I approached I could see Aaron's dark figure leaning up against the wall. When he heard me coming he smiled greatly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Aaron closed the small distance between us and hugged me tightly. I froze. What was he doing? I slowly put my arms around him as well, confused by his actions.

"Umm, hey?" I said, completely confused. Aaron chuckled.

"Sorry, that was out of line." He said, pulling back, biting his lip. I laughed.

"It's fine, I was just a bit confused." I said truthfully. Aaron smiled.

"Okay, now, it's time to talk." Aaron said, looking nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen." I said softy, encouraging him with my smile. He sighed.

"Okay, well, have you heard of imprinting?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay, well, it's kind of a thing that werewolves do. When a werewolf finds someone he loves and is destined to be with, they get a feeling that's very hard to explain, but it's called 'imprinting'. It means that they _know_, true and through, that they were meant to be with that person no matter what, for always and forever. It's like gravity isn't holding them there, she does." He said, looking at me for my reaction.

"So, do they have a choice?" I asked. Aaron shook his head.

"No, once you see her, she's all you need. You'll do anything for her, _be_ anything for her, whether that be a brother, best friend or lover." He said, still looking at me.

"I don't understand." I said slowly, trying to see what he was getting at.

"Guardians can imprint as well Bella." He said quietly.

"I still don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" I asked softly. Aaron sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"I imprinted on _you_ Bella."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Ahaha. So you see, if I made Bella  
change the weather, this whole chapter  
wouldn't have happened. And as you can see,  
it was important to the story. Anyway, I will  
be away until next wednesday so don't expect  
an update until I get back. Hopefully I will be  
writing chapters on the laptop so that I can  
update as soon as I get back :)**

**remember to review cause I love you :)**

**all my love,  
-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx  
xo,**


	16. Propositions

**Hello all! Right now I am in the car with my mum,  
Sister and aunt, driving to my grandfathers house!  
Huzzah! *note heavy sarcasm*  
Anyway, here is chapter 16! And mind you, its  
very hard to type on a laptop in a moving car.  
Well, remember to review. AND ENJOY!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I froze. What? Did I just hear what I thought I did?

"W-What?!" I said, horrified. Aaron started rambling,

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told you. It was so stupid of me. But I can't help it. I had no control over this. The first time I saw you in the restaurant, I knew I wanted to spend forever with you. I love you Bella. I know it may be too soon to say that but it's true. I have always loved you, and I will always love you." He said quickly, pacing around in circles, his hands running through his hair.

"I-" I had no idea what to say. He stopped pacing and walked over to me, holding my hands softly between his, my skin feeling like it was on fire at his touch. He looked directly into my eyes.

"I know this is a big shock to you Bella. But please don't think any less of me, because I feel very protective of you and I will be around you a lot. It hurts when I'm not with you. That's why I moved here. I needed to see you again, and I needed you to see me as I am. What I am." He said softly.

"Aaron-" I started to say.

"Yes?" Aaron cut me off. I thought about how I was going to word it.

"Aaron, I do like you. You're a good friend. But I've only known you for one day, and in that one day, I find out that you've imprinted on me and love me to no end. It's a bit hard to accept."

"Yes, yes I know. But I thought that you should have time to think about it. I'll be a away for a while. I've got to…sort out some things." He said, breaking eye-contact when he said the last sentence, his eyes were concentrating hard on something.

"But I love Edward." I said timidly. Aaron hissed.

"He's a vampire Bella. And I know that he only drinks off animals, but I can't help but want to kill him. That's what we're made for. I've killed hundreds of vampires in my lifetime Bella. It's a bit hard knowing that the love of your life is in love with one." He said angrily and I snarled at him.

"I love Edward and if you so much as lay a scratch on him I swear to god you will never see the light of day again." I leaked as much acid into my voice as possible, my face hardened into stone and I felt my whole body start to tingle. Aaron's eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"Bella? Bella, calm down honey. It's okay, I was never going to hurt him, I know what it would do to you." He said softly, placing calming hands on my cheeks. "I won't hurt him." He whispered. I started to relax. I trusted Aaron.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Aaron stroked my cheek softy.

"It's okay Bella. But I just need to know one thing. Do you have feelings for me? I'm not expecting you to love me. I just need to know how you feel." He pleaded. I sighed. Did I have feelings for Aaron? I had been thinking about this all today. My heart always sped up when he was around me, his touch was so soft I yearned to feel it again. Bu I had only known him a day, and the feelings I felt for Edward outshined every other emotion.

"I-I don't know." I said honestly. "I'm sorry, but I, I just don't know. I always feel a strong pull towards you, your touch is so soft and caring. But I love Edward more than oxygen. I'm just very confused right now Aaron and I'm trying to get my head around everything that's happened in the past 7 minutes." Much to my dismay, a tear welled up in my eye and slid down my cheek.

"Oh, Bella honey." Aaron cooed, pulling me into the enclosure of his arms. "It's okay, you'll figure this out. We'll find a way through this." He stroked my hair in such a way that I never wanted to move. His body was warm, smooth and soft, almost like silk. My body betrayed me and a low sob escaped my lips. Aaron manoeuvred us so he was sitting on the ground with me on his lap, stroking my face and hair, whispering words of comfort.

I gripped onto him for dear life. Why was this happening to me? What if _I_ imprinted? Oh God. Oh no no no. I didn't want to imprint. What would happen to Edward? More sobs escaped my mouth.

"I don't w-want to im-imprint." I gasped between sobs.

Aaron rocked me back and forth. "It's okay Bella. Shh, calm down. I'm here, you'll be fine. It's okay."

After a few minutes of crying and ruining Aaron's shirt, I caught my breath and straightened up. I looked into Aaron's ocean blue eyes and he was looking at me with nothing but concern and worry. I smiled a teary smile at him and he smiled back slightly. I flew my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you Aaron. I really appreciated that." I said sincerely. He wrapped his toned arms around my waist in return, holding me tightly to his chest. I buried my face in his tear-stained shirt and he lifted us up so he was holding me bridal style, my arms still around his neck.

"It's alright Bella." He whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I squeezed him more tightly to me.

"Is there anyway I can stop imprinting?" I said, my voice chocking a bit as more cried threatened to escape. Aaron sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's not something you can control. But maybe…" He said, trailing off, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Aaron shook his head.

"That's nothing I can tell you Bella. That part of information is not mine to tell." He said.

"What?" I asked again, confused.

"There might be a way that you will not be able to imprint, but that is something you must learn from your family, not me." He said knowledgably, my eyes widened.

"Really?!" I asked, excited. Aaron grinned.

"Yes, but as I said before. It is not my place to tell you." He said, shaking his head. A thought occurred to me.

"Wait, did you block Alice's power?" I asked Aaron. "'Cause I sure didn't."

Aaron smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry." He patted my head and I giggled. "Your laugh is like song birds." Aaron said seriously, his fingertips gliding gently across my face. I closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I opened my eyes to find Aaron's face closer than it was before. His minty breath fanning across my face.

I was un-consciously leaning towards him, my eyes slipping closed. I had no sense of reason now, all I could smell, feel, _sense_ was Aaron. Somehow, this just felt right. All knowledge of Edward disappeared form my mind.

His tender lips brushing against mine softly. A strong shiver went through my whole entire body. My eyes snapped open and I flew backwards away from Aaron, and in my hurry I stumbled over my own feet and fell backwards onto my butt. I snapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh. My. God!" I yelled. "Did we? Did you? Did that just? Ohhhhhh…" I whined, grabbing fistfuls of hair on the side of my face, still on the floor. Aaron raced over to me and squatted down in front of me.

"Are you okay? Oh my god Bella I'm _sooo_ sorry! I wasn't thinking, I should've left ages ago. Oh Bella I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." He pleaded, taking my hands in his.

"Ahhh…" I ripped my hand away from his and stared at him, wide-eyed and breathing hard. Pain rippled across Aaron's face. Of all the ridiculous things I could do. I cried.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Aaron whispered to me. I shook my head.

"No Aaron, this is my fault as well. But can you please just go. Please." I asked him with tear-stained eyes. I needed Edward.

"_E-Edward." _I sobbed in my head

"_Bella?!" _Edward yelled in my head. _"Are you okay?" _He asked frantically.

"_Edward."_ I cried in my head again.

"_I'm coming Bella. It's okay. I love you." _ He said before I tuned him out.

"Bella, _please_. Let's talk." Aaron pleaded. I shook my head.

"Edward's coming, you better leave. _Please_ just go. I don't want him to get hurt." I said frantically.

"Bella no-"

"Go Aaron! Please just go." I begged. Aaron looked deeply into my eyes before he ran off into the forest. The top half of my body collapsed to the floor and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled and I started sobbing even more. "Bella! What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he hurt you…" Edward trailed off and bent down to hold me in his stone arms. I hugged him back tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"E-Edward. Edward. Edward." I kept repeating his name.

"Shh Bella, its okay, I'm here. You'll be alright. I love you. I love you." He said rocking me back and forth, stroking my hair. This familiar motion made me sick to the stomach and I pulled away from his embrace. Edward looked at me in concern.

"A-Aaron," I gasped. "I didn't want to, I didn't realise. I backed away, I fell…" I said, tying to form a sentence. Soon, a menacing look seeped onto Edward's face and stood up amazingly fast. He paced around running fingers through his hair.

"He hurt you didn't he? This is all my fault. I _knew_ I shouldn't have left you alone with him. Too right little bast-"

"No, Edward." I wheezed before lapsing into another round of cries and whimpers. Edward rushed over to me and scooped me up into his arms bridal style, kissing my forehead.

"What happened Bella?" He asked, clearly worried. I took a shaky breath in.

"He told me something. We started talking about random things. He said my laugh was like songbirds…" I trailed off.

"Go on. It's okay." Edward soothed, kissing the top of my head and tracing my cheekbones with his fingertips. I took another breath in.

"We started leaning in towards each other. Our lips touched, a tingle shot through my whole body and I jumped back, realising what was just about to happen." Tears started to well up in my eyes again. "I stumbled over my feet and fell over. Aaron started apologising excessively. Taking the blame. I was so ashamed of myself Edward, so I told him to leave. I called you then." I whispered. "I'm so sorry Edward. I never meant for it to happen. Please forgive me. It was so stupid of me, I should've realised… I love you." I stared into his black eyes, they were unreadable, holding in any emotion. After a few minutes of silence, I dropped my head, to ashamed of myself to look at him anymore. I tried to manoeuvre myself out of Edward's arms but his grip on me tightened.

"Bella," He whispered to me gently, "Bella, love, look at me." I turned to face him, his eyes held so many emotions; understanding, worry, determination, love. "It's not you're fault. It's okay, I understand. I love you more than anything. I need you to know that it's _not your fault_. Okay? I hate to see you like this. Why would you think that I need to forgive you? There is nothing to forgive." He said, his voice filled with love. He bent his head down and sealed his lips over mine. Nothing in this world could compare to Edward's kisses. So soft and gentle.

Suddenly, his lips became more urgent and passionate, something I was not prepared for. I froze for a fraction of a second in surprise before relaxing and returning just as much passion. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him entrancing. Out tongues moved together in synchronisation. We stayed in our hot blooded embrace for what seemed like eternity, I had lost all track of time. Was it seconds? Minutes? Days? I wouldn't know. My whole being saw nothing but Edward.

We broke apart, and I stared into Edward's loving eyes. I tore my gaze away and memorised each detail of his face. His oh-so-perfect cheekbones, his angular jaw, his dishevelled hair.

"I'm so sorry Edw-" Edward cut me off by placing a finger gently to my mouth.

"Bella, we've been through this. It is impossible for me to forgive you; there is _nothing_ to forgive you for. It's not your fault." He soothed. I smiled.

"You are so hard _not_ to love." I said. He smiled _my_ smile, his eyes swirling with so much emotion it left me breathless.

"Breath love. Even though you don't have to it's making me anxious." Edward smirked. I giggled and started breathing in slowly through my nose.

"Better?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Much." He said. "Now, lets get you home." He placed me on my feet and I wobbled a bit. My feet weren't used to sturdy ground yet. Edward hands gripped the side of my shoulders, making sure I wouldn't fall over.

I regained my balance and then ran off into the forest. Destination, Edward's house. After a mere twenty seconds I had arrived in front of the Cullens' front door. I didn't hear any noise in the house so I just walked in.

I could smell all of the Cullens' scents, and they seemed to all head out the door. _They must have gone hunting_. I thought.

An evil plan had formed in my head and I closed my eyes and focused. I felt the deep water encase me and I opened my eyes. Seeing through vampire eyes was much duller than seeing through my normal ones. I scanned the house before sitting down on the couch and picking up a newspaper. I opened my mind and made sure that I was thinking correct thoughts.

It was about 10 seconds laster that Edward burst through the door.

"I'M COMING TO GET YOU BEL-" he froze and turned to 'me'.

"Hello Edward." I nodded my head toward him and then turned back to the paper I was pretending to read. "The family has gone hunting."

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"I assumed she was with you." I said calmly.

"But her scent led to the door, and yet she's not in here, and nor is her scent." Edward asked, becoming frantic now. I stood up and put the paper down on the coffee table and walked over to Edward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon. Maybe you're following an old scent. Try her house, maybe she went there instead." I said, trying to calm him down as best as I could.

"What if something has happened to her Carlisle? What if she's in trouble? Or hurt-"

"Edward. Please stay calm. Go to Charlie's. See if she's there, and if not I will call the family back and we shall go and find her." I said, my voice firm. Edward sighed.

"Okay. Please God let her be okay." He whispered. I felt guilty now. How I wished I could hug him tightly, tell him it's okay, that I'm fine. All of a sudden this became a bad idea.

As soon as Edward was out of sight, and smell, I closed my eyes, focused, and felt the familiar cool water rush over my body. I opened my eyes ad my vision was back the normal. I sat on the couch, and held up the paper, counting down the seconds until Edward would come bursting through the door.

18, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Carlis-" Edward yelled, opening the door rather harshly. He was cut off by the sight of me. I put the paper down the exact same way I had done in Carlisle's body, walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Took you a while to get here." I smirked.

"W-Where were you? I came home and you weren't here, I talk to Carlisle and he-" Realisation dawned on Edward's face. His eyes were wide as they stared at me.

"Surprise?" I said. Edward grinned evilly, and before I could react he had lunged at me, encasing me in his arms as we tumbled across the floor. Once we stopped he starting tickling me senseless.

"Ah! Hahaha, Ed-EDWARD! Ahhhaahaha. Stop, STOP! Hahah, I'll do anything!" I wheezed and Edward stopped eyeing me with a determined glint in his eye.

"Anything?" He repeated and I suddenly became nervous.

"Uhhhh, sure?" I said so timidly that it came out like a question.

Edward crawled so that he was completely over the top of me and bent his head down to mine, and his lips brushed against mine so softly that it was almost impossible to feel.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"GAH!" I yelled out in surprise and bolted upright, the force so great that Edward flew back a few meters. He sat upright and stared at me.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said honestly. I was gasping for un-needed air.

"W-What?" I asked again and Edward facial expression softened. He stood up and walked over to me, holding out a hand for me. He hoisted me up off of the floor and studied my face before he bent down one on knee in front of me, holding both of my hands in his as he stared into my eyes longingly.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all of my cold and silent heart. I promise to love you until the day my life ceases to exist. You are my life now. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a small velvet box from somewhere behind him. I gasped again as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band was all silver, on top was a round-cut diamond, with sapphires joined onto either side.

"Edward..." I whispered and bent down to his level, holding his face in my hands. He knew what was coming. "Edward, you know how much I love you, I hope. But I'm just…" I trailed off.

"You're not ready." Edward finished for me. I nodded. We sat there looking at each other for a bit.

"Oh, by the way Edward. I was kidding." Edward looked at me, confused. I grinned at him. "My answer is yes. YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I squealed and jumped at him, knocking us both to the ground, with me on top of him, and kissed him fiercely.

Edward had frozen but had soon recovered and was kissing me back just as fiercely. His hands combing through my hair as he pulled me closer. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away to stare at my face, a humongous grin overtaking his face.

"I _definitely_ wasn't expecting that." He whispered before crashing his lips to mine once more.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"Always and forever."

* * *

**Awwww…that made **_**me**_** happy :D  
and I knew it was going to  
Happen! Haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! And guess  
What? I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE WEEK BEFORE TWILIGHT  
COMES OUT! YAYYYYYY! But can someone tell me how  
The sparkling thing went? Please? I really wanna know :)  
Remember to review please :)**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	17. Edward

**HII IM BACKKK :D**

**Sorry that you've had to wait for ages to get an update :(  
but I got back yesterday :D and so here is an update!  
YAY! New Zealand was amazing, as usual :) and  
I had an awesome time with my bestie that went  
with me :) the cruise was so luxurious, sighhh.  
And I probably gained like, 20 kilos :D haah.  
Anywayyyy...**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 17!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17

BPOV

I gazed at the majestic ring as Edward slid it onto my ring finger, it glistened as I twisted my hand from side to side. As soon it was in place, Edward stood back up and faced me, I felt his gaze on my face but I was too gob smacked at the stunning engagement ring on my left hand.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered, touching the diamond lightly with my fingertips.

"Yes, you are." Edward whispered and bent down again and kissed my forehead. My eyes closed at the soft, but very emotional gesture. Edward pulled back and gazed at me intently. It somehow reminded me of Aaron, and I felt a strange lurch in my stomach. A part of me wanted him here with me. A part of me wanting to feel his lips on my skin.

Why was I feeling this way? I hardly even know him for goodness sake! This whole imprinting thing was so _frustrating!_ How could I tell Edward that the new guy that I had known for a total of about 3 days, had some sort of Guardian claim to me? How could I tell him that someday, I might imprint as well? To my embarrassment and horror, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella?" Edward asked, obviously worried as his anxious eyes darted around my face, trying to find the source of my distress. My sob escaped my lips as I thought of what it would mean if I actually _did_ imprint. "Bella! Tell me whats wrong? What did I do? What did I say?" Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"N-Nothing. It's not you, definitely not you." I sobbed quietly. "There's something important I need to tell you."

Edward still looked worried so I placed my hand to his cheek and smiled a watery smile. "I'm okay, honestly. I need to tell you something about Aaron."

Edward's reaction was no surprise to me. His jaw muscled tensed, his lips pulled back over his teeth, showing the ridiculously white teeth he possessed. His eyes narrowed as he stared above my head and I'm pretty sure his gaze would have burnt holes through the wall. I put my other hand up the his other cheek.

"Calm." I whispered. Edward's face softened the tiniest bit. He looked to me with hate filled eyes.

"What did he do?" He asked, his voice menacing. I didn't like it and I felt the sudden urge to defend him.

"He didn't do anything!" I shouted at him, squinting my eyes. Edward looked taken aback as I glared at him. I clamped my hands over my mouth and stared wide-eyed at Edward. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean..." I said, my voice muffled by my hand. Edward held me closely to his chest.

"It's okay Bella, I overreacted. Now, do you want to tell me what happened today?" He asked, his voice obviously conveying that I didn't have to tell him if I didn't feel comfortable, but I could still hear a tiny bit of curiosity burning.

I sighed and squirmed reluctantly out of Edward's arms. He stood up with me and I grabbed his hand and led him over to the sofa. He sat down first and opened his arms, I smiled and sat down on his lap as his warm arms enclosed around my waist. I shoved my face into the crook of his neck. I heard Edward chuckle.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force it out of you if you're not comfortable." Edward's voice was so comforting that I wouldn't be able to chicken out now even if I wanted to.

I pulled back to look at Edward his face showing nothing but serenity, and then a sudden wave of guilt hit my body. How could I tell Edward? I had no idea what expression was on my face, but Edward's suddenly altered. His brow creased and his head tiled to the side the slightest bit.

"Edward-" He cut me off.

"Bella, what ever happened between you and Aaron..." He trailed off shaking his head. This time, I was the one doing the cutting.

"No Edward, this is important and I have to tell you. I just want you to promise me that you'll stay calm. Please?" I asked him, staring into his beautiful eyes. Edward's stared back at me for a few minutes, maybe trying to decipher the meaning behind my words.

Finally, Edward nodded. I sighed. "Thank you."

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked, his voice quiet.

I took a deep breath. "I don't even know how to explain it." I said.

"Just do the best you can love." Edward replied, his voice tender. I nodded.

"Aaron is a Guardian Edward, and he asked me to meet him outside the gym after school so that we could talk about something important. I was confused, I didn't know what was so important. So after the final bell rang, I went to the gym, and sure enough there was Aaron. He was leaning up against the wall, as soon as he noticed my presence, he ran towards me and hugged me tightly. By now I knew that something was _definitely_ up, and it had something to do with his feelings for me. He started telling me about werewolves and how they imprint, and that Guardians can as well..." I trailed off, my voice timid and quiet. Edward's face froze in shock. A few seconds later, his facial expression changed completely. His eyes narrowed, his teeth pulled back over his teeth and a feral snarl ripped from his mouth.

"NO!" He yelled, and crushed me to his chest tightly. His growls erupted from his mouth like wild-fire. His eyes were wild with hatred.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Calm down!" The growls quietened, but the hatred was still evident on his face and in his now pitch black eyes.

"You are _mine_! I'll kill him! I swear to god.." He started to get up, but I used all of my strength and pinned him down.

"No. You will _not_ kill him because I won't be able to live if he hurts you. It'd all be my fault." I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, trying not to imagine what would happen if Edward went to fight Aaron. Edward suddenly went quiet.

"Bella." He said quietly. "Bella love, open your eyes." I did as he said and saw his eyes stare right back into mine. I slowly shut my eyes again and laid my head on his chest.

"Please. Please don't go to fight him. Please. Promise me you won't." I begged. Another tear slid down my cheek. Edwards arms tightened around me again.

"Is he in love with you Bella?" Edward asked, ignoring my pleas. I lifted my head to look at him. His eyes were pained. More tears slid down my cheek and Edward wiped away everyone with his smooth fingertips.

"Yes." I said, tormented. Edward breathed in deeply and shut his eyes, his face becoming more tortured. It hurt me to see that he was in pain as well. I would do anything to make that feeling rid itself of Edward's body.

"And do..." He said as his eyes tightened more.

"Yes?" I whispered. Edward looked like he was about to cry and I felt my heart tighten and untighten at his obvious pain.

"Do you love him?" Edward finally got out. I couldn't speak. After about 30 seconds, Edward's eyes opened, they were full of such _sadness_. It was killing me inside. I shook my head.

"No. No. No. No. No. I don't. I love you. Edward, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." I said repeatedly while throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. I crashed my lips to his, kissing him fiercely. I poured all of my love into that kiss, to show him that he was the only one for me.

He kissed me back just as fiercely. His tongue ever so slowly traced the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth and I could feel his sweet breath inside my mouth. His smooth and warm tongue tangling with mine in perfect rhythm, both fighting for dominance.

We pulled apart after a few minutes. Then, a sudden wave of guilt coursed through my body, but Edward cut me off before I had the chance to do anything about it.

"Thank god." He whispered before he crashed his lips to mine once more for a tender but passionate kiss. "Thank god." He kept mumbling between kisses. I was left breathless, as usual and my heart was going a mile a minute. I knew I had to tell him about Aaron and mines kiss. I knew I did. I would feel guilty for every kiss, every touch Edward laid upon me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I choked out after we pulled apart. "So sorry." I said again. Edward caught my face between his hands and he stared intently into my eyes.

"Whatever for love?" He asked, totally confused. I stared back at him, wondering if he was in control enough to handle this bit of information. I bit my lip in obvious hesitation. "Bella? What is it?" Edward asked again, completely calm, but still curious. I chewed my lip harder and Edward chuckled. "Bella..." he sighed, a smile at his lips as he shook his head. "Don't hurt yourself." He finished, a tiny bit of worry seeping into his voice.

I took in a deep breath and finally relaxed my teeth on my lip.

"Edward..." I started, my voice shaky and filled with sadness and guilt. Edward looked worried now.

"You can tell me anything Bella. You know that. It's okay." Edward tried to sooth me, but the smooth hands that were running through my hair were stiff and tensed. I decided that I should just tell him. If I prolonged it any longer I feared that Edward would go insane.

"He kissed me." I whispered, looking down, not daring to look at his face. I felt the guilt sweep over me, encasing me in what felt like a thick and itchy blanket.

I felt Edward's whole body tense. There was no furious growls. Only silence. It truly was the worst kind of hell. I looked up slowly, to see Edward's face completely blank. I could see that his jaw had tensed, but other than that his face was like stone, as if it was carved. He looked paler than his usually white complexion, I slowly reached up to the side of his face and gently placed my hand on his cheek.

Edward wasn't looking at me. He was staring off into space, as if nothing existed.

"Edward?" I whispered. My felt the muscles in my eyes tighten, and I could feel a wave of tears on the verge of spilling over my lids. "Edward." I said again, somehow hoping that he would forgive me. He was frozen. A statue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then laid my head on his chest. He wasn't breathing anymore. It was as if he was no longer living.

We might have been sitting there for days and I wouldn't have noticed. I lost all track of time.

"Bella. Oh, Bella." Edward said, his voice rough. I gasped and lifted my head up so quickly that it was a blur. His tormented eyes focused on my frantic ones as my arms wrapped around his waist and I held myself tightly to him.

"Oh Edward! Thank goodness! I was so upset! You weren't moving or breathing or anything! It was as if you were dead. I-I-I-I'm so sorry Edward." I said in a rush. Edward still hadn't said anything and I was beginning to get scared. "I'm sorry. If you want, I'll leave and never come back. Just tell me. Tell me you don't want me anymore. Te-Tell me I'm a horrible person. That it's all my fault!" I cried, my tears starting to drench Edward's shirt.

"I can't do that Bella." Edward finally said, his voice calm as his arms curled around me. "It wasn't your fault, and there is _no_ way I am letting you out of my arms right now. Bella, I love you. That's never going to change. Even if one day you decide to leave me-"

"I'm not ever going to leave you." I said, my voice firm. The tears still leaked. Edward smiled softly at me and caught my tears with his fingertips.

"You were made for him Bella. He isn't going to give you up without a fight-"

"NO!" I roared. "He will never touch you, even if it means my life." I spat, my body tensing.

"Bella, calm down love." Edward said, his voice amazingly soft and calm as he pressed his lips into my hair. "I won't fight him. I'll promise you that."

I believed him.

"Thank you." I whispered. I lowered my lips to his collarbone and kissed it softly.

"Anything for you Bella. You mean the world to me." Edward replied, his strong hands stroking my hair. I sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much." I whispered lovingly.

"I love you more." Edward replied, and then brought my face up to his as he captured my lips with his. His warm lips worked magic on mine. We pulled apart and I smiled.

"I doubt that." I teased. He grinned lopsidedly back at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, twirling a piece of my hair in his long fingers.

"Of course you do." I mumbled sarcastically. Edward sighed and grabbed my face in between his large hands and stared into my eyes. His eyes had darkened a lot since I last saw them...

"Bella. You _are _beautiful." He said seriously. Then he frowned. "Beautiful doesn't even seem to cover it." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. The gasped as I remembered. "Bella? What is it? Are you okay?" Of course Edward was overreacting.

"No no. I'm...fine." I whispered uncertainly.

"Bella..." Edward said. "What is it?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"I could imprint." I whispered, my voice drowned with waves of sadness. Tears started to spill out of my eyes again. "I can't... I don't want..." I sobbed.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. Maybe you won't..." Edward tried to sooth me, but once again, his voice was rough. He was worried too.

I gasped in delight. "Yes! I have to go see Charlie! Apparently there may be a way to stop it. Aaron wouldn't say anything about it...He said that it was something between me and Charlie. But anyway, we have to go and see him!" I jumped up off of Edward and literally flew to the door.

"Jeez Bella! You have to stop doing that!" Edward mocked me, faining shock. I laughed.

"Come on!" I whined. "Let's go already!"

As soon as Edward and I were outside I took off into the forest.

"Hey!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. I laughed again.

"You know the way! I'll meet you there!" I yelled back.

I ran as fast as I could. I was so excited and eager. I hoped with all hope that Charlie could help me. I could feel my hair tangling as the wind whooshed passed me as I ran. The exhilaration was running was nothing I could get tired of. Ever. I arrived at home with a massive smile on my face, and my hair looking like it was from the 80's. Edward arrived a short time after me. As soon as he saw my appearance a massive grin overtook his face and he started laughing. I mock-glared at him and ran over to him and pushed him over. He fell to the ground in surprise.

I started laughing at him and helped him up.

"Serves you right for laughing at me." I said. Edward just had a content look on his face as he stared into my eyes.

"You are so different. Before you changed, you weren't as..." He paused, trying to think of a word, "Strong." He said finally. "I must admit that I've changed as well. It's as if the 'inner-child' as broken out. I've never felt so free. And I thank you for that Bella. There are no words to describe how I feel about you." He whispered to me. I smiled slightly and put my palm to his cheek.

"No. Thank _you_ Edward. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I never met you. I'd be lifeless, like I was before I came to Forks. I would never have met Aaron. I would never have learned to _love_. And I thank _you_ for that Edward. I can't imagine my life without your family either. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie..._Alice._ You gave me the best kind of gift anyone can receive. You gave me _you_." Once I finished, Edward just stood there staring at me.

Just then, his lips found themselves on mine. I was _not_ expecting that. I took me all about a millionth of a second to start kissing him back. So there we were, on my front lawn, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled back immediately, knowing that scent. I bit my lip and started to move away from Edward. I didn't get very far because Edward grabbed my hand in his and pulled me back to his side. Where did all this confidence come from?

"Chief Swan." Edward greeted formally. Charlie nodded in return, a smile at his lips. I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. Once he noticed, all traces of friendliness left his face. He stood up straight and motioned us inside.

I looked suspiciously at Charlie. He just looked back at me, looking innocent. I sighed. He'd tell me later. I'd make sure of it.

Once we were inside, Charlie walked into the lounge room and sat down in the armchair leaving the loveseat for Edward and I. Charlie _seemed_ to be warming up to Edward and I was glad. I grinned at Charlie as I sat down, Edward hand still clamped in mine. I wished there was some sort of glue that could stick them together.

I was bouncing in my seat, very excited to find out what I could do to stop imprinting.

"You seem very excited Bella..." Charlie said. I nodded. "So I assume you came here to tell me about it?" I nodded again, my face calm now.

"Well it all started with a boy called Aaron-" Charlie cut me off.

"Aaron? Aaron as in Aaron Stewart?!" He seemed very excited and I looked at Charlie warily.

"Yes? Do you know him?" I asked, confused. Charlie gawked at me.

"Of course I know him! He is a Guardian. You _must_ know. I also know of his parents." His voice suddenly turned from cheery to grave.

"What happened to his parents?" I asked and Charlie shook his head.

"That's something that he would have to tell you."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Anyway, he's a new student at school. We started talking and he asked me to meet him after school, so I did." I took in a deep breath. "And I learned that he had _imprinted_ on me."

Charlie gasped and his mouth fell open. "What?" He asked.

"He told me that he imprinted on me." I whispered. "And, he told me that I might not imprint. And he said that it was something you had to tell me." I told Charlie. His face rearranged at the last sentence. His face was wary and hesitant.

"There is something." He started. I felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter. Charlie sighed.

"Just tell me Charlie. It's okay." I tried to sooth him. It worked. His mouth turned up a tiny bit at the corners. He still didn't say anything. I looked to Edward and he shrugged, so I got up and walked over to Charlie. I knelt in front of him and place my left hand on his knee.

"Charlie-" I stared to say, but his shocked gasp broke me off. I looked up frantically to see his face. His eyes were amazingly wide as he stared at something on my hand. I gasped too and my hand flew away with such speed you wouldn't be able to see it. Charlie looked to my face, his face still frozen in a mask of shock.

"Bella." He started. "What was that?" He asked, completely calm. That was a bad sign. I sighed and looked down.

"Uhh, Edward kinda proposed to me, and ummm, I said yes?" I muttered to meekly it came out like a question. I mentally slapped myself. Nice going Bella!

"WHAT?!" Charlie yelled. His tone surprised me to no end. It was not sharp or angry. He yelled it in surprise, and I heard a hint of happiness.

"Charlie wha-" I started to say but my air supply was cut off as Charlie swung me around in his arms laughing joyfully. The next thing I knew I was being put down on the ground and I saw a mixture of two, white, spinning blurs moving around the living room. It was then I realised that Charlie was spinning Edward around in his arms.

I laughed as Edward was placed back on the ground with a bewildered but amused expression on his face as he stared at me. Charlie was still laughing as he enveloped us both in a massive hug.

"Thank you for making my Bella so happy Edward. Welcome to the family." He said sincerely. He then moved away towards the kitchen. "I'll give you two some, privacy." He said cheekily and then winked at me. I groaned.

"Daddddd..."

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! :D  
chapter 17 is up! Once again I am  
very sorry that you all had to wait for  
ages, and you probably can't even remember  
what happened last chapter... :'( i'm sorry.  
OH! I saw twilight again today :D YAYS!  
Hahaha. :) I hope you all had a great christmas  
and got lots of twilight stuff :) I know I did!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**ps. remember to review and tell me  
what you thought :)**


	18. Johnathan

**Happy new years everybody! WOO!  
2009 BABY! :) Anyway, I hope you all  
had a fabulous nye :) I know I did :D**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 18! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Just tell me dad." I've been sitting on the couch with Edward for the past ten minutes trying to get Charlie to tell me how I might be able to stop imprinting. Edward was just as eager.

Charlie took a deep breath for the billionth time. When he looked up, he had a different emotion in his eyes. Hopefully the was about to tell. I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Bella, when you were born, you were born into a special family..." He started and I internally cheered, except for the fact that I already knew that.

"I already know that bit dad." I complained. Charlie eyes widened.

"What? How?" He asked, shocked. I questioned his sanity.

"Um, well, I've already _changed_ for a start. How could I not know my family was part of the supernatural?" I said softly, and Charlie's face relaxed.

"Right." He cleared his throat. "But Bella, this is a different type of family. This is a _royal_ family." He stared at me, waiting for me to understand. I shook my head.

"W-What? So you're telling me that our family is..._royal_!" I stuttered. Charlie nodded.

"Yes, but we only rule our kind. I didn't want to tell you about this. I didn't want you to feel like you had to change, or to fulfill the prophecy. That's why Aaron acted like that. You are the princess of the Guardian world. Being princess, you have amazing powers. It could stop you from imprinting. The royal family has our own language as well. Remember when you put a force field around Edward?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, we have our own language that we use very rarely." Charlie told me.

"So, being princess...It will stop me from imprinting?" I asked, just to be sure. Charlie nodded and I screamed in joy and threw my arms around Edward. Then a thought popped into my head. I'm a princess.

" Wait, I'm a _princess!?_" I yelled. Charlie nodded again. I was a princess.A real princess. Every little girls dream. I turned to look at Edward who had seemed to have frozen in place. Just then a gigantic grin appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked him, starting to become self-conscious. He just grinned wider and kissed my forehead.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. The corners of my mouth lifted up into a small smile. I suddenly felt a wave of weakness crash over me and I slumped in Edward's arms.

"Bella?" He and Charlie both said at the same time, both alarmed.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I think I need to hunt." I said weakly. I got up and started walking towards the door. Both Charlie an Edward were there beside me in a flash in case I fell. I shook my head. They are both _way_ to overprotective.

I made it into the forest and then started running, not as fast as I usually do, but fast enough for Edward to still be behind me. I ran until I reached a tiny clearing. I stopped and closed my eyes, using my senses to see how much energy was running through the ground. There was plenty.

Edward was standing beside me, watching me intently for any signs I was about to die or something. I turned to the two men that I both loved.

"Can I try this by myself? I want to see what its like." I asked them. Charlie smiled and then ran back off to the house. I just heard his warning.

"Call me if anything goes wrong. Please." He pleaded. I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Of course." I said. Edward as looking me, his brow was furrowed.

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Because it hurts me to leave you. I can't stand it." He whispered, looking vulnerable. My whole body softened and I wrapped my arms weakly around him, burring my face into his shoulder. I felt his lips on my hair.

"It hurts me too." I whispered back to him. I felt him smile.

"I think you should 'feed' now." He said, feeling me start to slump a bit more into his embrace. I nodded.

I peeled away from Edward and then sat down on the ground and put my palms flat on the surface. I closed my eyes and focused on the cool whooshing running through the ground.

After a few seconds I started to pull the energy up through my hands. The cool wind was rushing through my body. Creating chills throughout. My body was tingling, so I knew I was glowing again. The wind pulsed from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I felt my muscles tensing and then relax again. My fingers started digging into the ground, and I knew I was almost ready to pull away.

The wind in my body was starting to calm, so I pulled my hands away from the ground. The whooshing and tingling stopped and I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting opposite me staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked self consciously, again.

"Your species is very interesting. It astounds me how powerful you actually are. You're not my fragile, clumsy Bella anymore and it's hard to remember that." He smiled. "The scent of your blood is no more pulling me in. I can kiss and hold you the way I've always wanted to. I get to spend forever with you without damning your soul..." He trailed off and the launched himself at me, his lips landing on mine. His lips were soft but firm.

I fell backwards and my back hit the ground with a _thud_. Edward just chuckled again my lips and hovered over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. His hands gripped my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Edward's chest rumbled as he growled and his lips became more urgent on mine. His hands ran down my legs creating shivers wherever he touched. He ran his lip over my tongue and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced and tangles together.

His hands then slid ever so slowly up until they reach the hem of my shirt. His fingers reached under it and ran smoothly over my stomach. Eventually his whole hand started roaming all over my stomach and around my back. I moaned and then reached under his shirt, tracing his sculpted chest with my fingertips. I felt his muscles clench under my touch, I smiled against his lips.

I knew what would follow. But the question was, did I want it to go that far? Part of my body was screaming _YES! _The more reasonable part thought that it wasn't very romantic doing it on a dirty ground in the middle of the forest.

Edward's smooth hands started getting higher and higher. I knew what his intentions were. I removed my hands and grabbed his.

"Edward..." I mumbled against his amazing lips

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Not now. This isn't right." I said.

"I love you. I want you. Right now." He said and I started to giggle.

"Edward. We are in the middle of the forest, and besides, I'm not ready yet." I whispered. Edward immediately stopped and withdrew his hands. He rolled off of me so that he was lying next to me and stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bella?" He asked me softly. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"You're very good at distractions. And I had only just thought of it." I laughed.

"I'll be sure to keep in mind that I now know how to distract you." He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"You wanna go for a run?" I asked him, suddenly excited. Edward grimaced and I laughed.

"Sure, but you have to run at my speed." He said and I nodded.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand as we started running through the forest. Everything was so clear, though I knew we were running at a speed where we wouldn't be seen by humans. I could see every leaf, every ant. It was amazing. I thought I better tell Charlie we were going to be late.

"_Charlie, Edward and I are going for a run so we'll be late." _I said to him.

"_Thats fine Bells. But be careful, I've heard from some distant friends that there could be a Kheleck. Please be careful." _He said before he tuned out. I slowed and was on red-alert now. My eyes scanning the area for any red glow in the distance. Edward noticed.

"Bella?" He asked, on alert as well. "Is everything okay?" If I told him, he would try to protect me. He wouldn't survive if we came across a Destroyer.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm just being careful." I grinned at him and he smile din return, believing me.

Just then a gush of wind whooshed passed my nose, and with it, a scent I instinctively knew. I froze. It only took me a second to crouch into a defensive position.

"OH!" I said as if had just been punched in the gut. "Holy _crap!_" I pushed Edward behind my crouched body.

"Bella was it is? What's happening?" He yelled at me.

"SHHHH...!" I told him, but I knew it was too late. They had heard us. I growled quietly in their direction and I heard a ghostly chuckle in response.

"Bella!" Edward whisper-yelled to me.

"Khelecks." I spat. Edward stiffened and tried to come to me, to help me fight.

"Let me hel-"

"NO!" I cut him off and quickly built a force field around him. This was far to dangerous for him to be apart of. I just hoped _they_ couldn't puncture it. I stared in his eyes sadly.

"Bella, let me OUT! Please Bella. _Please__!_" He tried to tell me, his voice muffled by the thick shield in front of him.

"Edward. No. It's too dangerous. I don't have much time." I told him, and I knew he could hear me. I turned to face where the Destroyer would come into view. I could hear thumps coming from behind me, so I knew Edward was trying to get out.

"BELLA!" He yelled at me, starting to sob. I closed my eyes tightly. I _would_ survive this. I had to. For Edward.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I love you." _I told him, just before the two Destroyers walked into view. I was outnumbered, but I would fight with all of my strength if I had to. I crouched down even lower, growling furiously at them.

The one in front chuckled darkly. He was tall, with light brown hair swept into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was thin, but still had muscle. But his most distinct feature was his blazing red eyes. I growled louder, advancing on him. I now had no control over my body, my instincts were taking over.

The man behind him appeared in front of me suddenly growling furiously at me, I snarled at him in return.

"Ethan, stand back." Said the leader, as he advanced on me this time. I roared at him and he paused in his tracks, laughing again. He stared at me.

"My, my, my. Now _you_ are a magnificent creature. Lovely face, stunning body-" I stood up straight and cut him off.

"Leave." I said, my voice like acid, full of hate and disgust. Ethan actually looked scared. Good.

"May I at least introduce myself?" The leader asked, I growled softly. "I am Johnathan. I am, what you call, a _Destroyer _Guardian." Johnathan held out his hand for me to shake. I considered biting it off, but that wouldn't get me very far.

"Pleasure." I spat at him and he smiled darkly.

"And what might your name be beautiful?" He asked, putting a finger under my chin and tilting it up. I slapped his hand away.

"_Don't you _ever_ touch me again."_ I snarled. Johnathan just laughed again and then stopped abruptly, looking at something behin-

"Well, what do we have here... Oooooo, a vampir-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" I yelled ferociously at him. Baring my teeth and tensing my muscles.

"Relax baby-" I snarled. "I won't touch him, yet. I only want you, _princess_." He sneered and before I could react, he sent out a pulse from his hand and I was thrown against a tree. Some unknown force kept me there.

I heard a thud next to me and turned my head at the noise. To my horror, Edward was being thrown around by Ethan.

"LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, snarls ripping from my chest. I used all of my strength and somehow pulled myself away from the tree. I fell to the ground and lunged at Ethan. We were sent tumbling along the ground, but I had the upper hand. I quickly put up a stronger shield around Edward.

I grabbed Ethan's neck between my hands.

"Don't kill me. Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

"I told you _not_ to touch-" I was cut off by my own ear-piercing scream as a searing pain went down my spine. I was flown backwards again and landed on the ground with a thud. I could already feel my energy faltering.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled again. Trying in vain to get past the shield.

I needed help.

"_AARON! Help us! Oh god help us!" _I sent to his mind, hoping beyond hope that he would hear.

"_Bella?! Oh Jesus Christ! I'm coming Bella! Hold on!"_ I started crying with relief.

"Bella hmm... Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Johnathan said, standing over the top of me. Quicker than a bolt of lighting, I shot up and slapped him so hard across the face he was thrown backwards by my force into a tree. It creaked and then snapped in half and fell. I was growing weaker and I fell to the ground again.

"What do we do with her master?" Ethan said. I could almost _feel _Johnathan's smirk. The next thing I knew I was being lifted off of the ground by my neck.

Johnathan was holding me in the air with his hands on my neck, ready to tear it off of my shoulders.

"You see _Princess_, your father tried to kill us when he was your age as well. He underestimated us. And it seems so did you." I felt something hard press up against my back, a tree. I hissed at him.

"Ah now Bella, no need to be rude." He laughed. "You're outnumbered, I could easily kill you right no-" He broke off suddenly and a smirk came to his face as he stared at Edward. Oh no. "This vampire is your _fiancé! _Oh that is just _funny!_" He stared laughing hysterically. And of all the ridiculous things I could do, I started to cry.

"Please don't hurt him." I whispered meekly, unable to find any strength anymore. I was released and then I fell to the ground, definitely not having any strength to get up.

"I don't believe it." Johnathan whispered backing away from me. It was then that I saw two white glows in the distance. I sighed in relief.

"Aaron." I whispered quietly. I heard a familiar growl from his direction and half-smiled. Another shot of pain slashed its way through my body and I let out another piercing scream. I could feel Johnathan kicking me, punching me. More pain. Pain shot through my body like a bullet.

Just then Johnathan was ripped away from me as I saw and heard growls erupting from two white blobs mixing with two red ones. I could feel energy passing through the ground. I used my remaining strength to place my hand flat on the ground and to start pulling the cool wind up through my body.

I couldn't get much before my hand was ripped away and I was flying through the forest, with pain searing in my side.

"You little_ whore!" _Johnathan yelled. "We'll come back for you! And then you'll _die!_" I heard his ghostly laugh retreat as he ran from Aaron and the other white blob.

I landed on the cool ground, and I couldn't hear much. I heard the wind, I heard the ants, I heard the rustling of leaves. But I _felt_ the pain.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell. "Bella? Bella where are you?!" It was then I heard 3 pairs of feet racing towards my position.

"Here." I said, so softly it would have been impossible even for a vampire to hear.

"Bella! Oh god!" Edward said as he knelt before me, brushing my hair away from my face. I heard a deathly growl and another ripping sensation ripped down my spine. I screamed again. John was back. This pain wouldn't end. I screamed and screamed.

I felt two pairs of hands fluttering around my face. I heard my screams and soothing words in my ear. I saw blurs. Finally the pain subsided. My screams quietened. I could hear properly now.

"You _should_ have gotten here sooner! What were you _doing!_" I heard Edward yell.

"I wouldn't have been able to fight them both off! She would have died if I came by myself!" Aaron's voice yelled back. They were fighting?

"Stop it." I mumbled.

"Bella?" A soft voice called. _Charlie?_

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes baby. I'm here. It's okay. They're gone now." He said quickly. "Edward! Aaron! Get over here!" Charlie yelled. I felt two presences next to me. My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Edward's worried face. He was so beautiful.

"Bella..." Edward and Aaron both sighed in relief.

"Aaron?" I said.

"Yes honey?" Aaron replied.

"Thank you." I whispered. Aaron nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Edward." I choked. I was soon encased in his familiar strong arms, while he rocked me back and forth. "Edward. I'm so- I'm so sorry." I choked out again.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. Growls erupted around me again, and I braced myself for the pain.

"Leave Johnathan. LEAVE _NOW!_" Aaron yelled. Too late. The pain returned and I screamed again. This pain was much worse. Much, much worse. My scream made blood boil, made hairs stand on end, made everybody want to cower in fear. It felt as if my spine was literally being ripped from my body.

I hear growls all around me. Shouts and yells. Each involving the word 'Johnathan'. I started whimpering. My whole body was numb.

"Oh Bells. It's okay baby." I heard Charlie sooth me. "We're gonna go home. We're gonna get you out of here."

I nodded meekly before everything went black.

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOO. I liked that chapter :)  
Anyway, remember to let me know what  
YOU think. You guys are my main priority.  
Once again, happy new year :) I hope  
2009 brings you happiness :)**

**all my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	19. Guilt

**Hello hello! Sorry it's taken a while, again,  
I really am sorry, but it took me a while to produce this  
chapter. It's pretty much just a filler chapter.  
So here it is :) Chapter 19 :)  
Remember to review! But mainly...**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19.

BPOV.

Voices. I heard voices. They were vague, unfamiliar at first, until I heard the voice I could never forget. Edward. There were other voices mixed in with his, but Edward's were the most distinct.

"It's been thirty minutes, what if something has happened to her." His loud and anxious voice rang out throughout the space. Why was he nervous? I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't will my body to move. I could hear his pacing footsteps. One, two, three, four, turn around, one, two, three, four. I matched my breaths with the fast pacing feet.

My back felt numb. I was confused. Why was I feeling like this?

It all rushed back to me then. The burning pain shooting down my back. Johnathan. I gasped as I remembered the pain, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard three voice sigh in relief. I felt and smelt Edward beside me. I smiled slightly

"Bella." He sighed, caressing my face. My eyes fluttered to see Edward's relieved face. I studied his face, his eyes were onyx. I frowned and reached up slowly to trace the purple shadows under his eyes.

"You didn't hunt." I stated. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, love. I don't know if you realised, but as we were on our way to hunt, you almost got killed." Edwards voice turned into stone, his teeth bared, a slight growl rumbling in his chest. "You have no _idea_ how helpless I felt. I wanted so much to help you. You have no idea what it did to me to see you screaming in pain," he took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, the pain was evident on his face, "I just wanted to die. I wanted to do anything, anything that would be able to help you. The look that was in your eyes when he hurt you...That alone almost killed me. I fell to the floor, trying in vain to get past your shield." He stopped. The tears spilled over.

"Oh god Edward, I'm so sorry. You have no idea what would have happened if I let you fight. They would have killed you Edward. I wasn't about to stand there and let that happen. If, if you," I took in a deep breath, "_died_, I would never be able to live again. I would have lived with a pain a million times worse than the pain Johnathan gave me.

"You don't_understand_ how important to me you are. And now that I'm stronger than you, I have introduced new threats, threats that even your entire family or species couldn't defeat. Do you have _any_ concept of how dangerous we are? Do you understand that I can't afford to loose you. Not now. You can't protect me anymore Edward. I need to protect _you._" I said, the tears still falling down my cheeks.

Edward gazed at me, his eyes were pained. His thumbs wiped away my tears as they cascaded down. He surprised me when I felt his lips on mine. They moved against mine roughly, but it was a pleasant roughness. It was only now I realised that the other two people had left, whoever they were, but I had a hunch. It was also then that I realised where I was. I was in my living room, lying on our love seat, with Edward on top of me, somehow holding his weight up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling closer to my body. His hands made their way down to my hips and grabbed them. I gasped and pulled him even closer.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips. I smiled.

"I love you, too." I replied as he pulled my body up towards his. His lips left my mouth and went along my jawline, down my neck and to my collarbone. My hands gripped his soft hair and pulled his lips back to my own and I hoisted one of my legs up around his waist. I heard a moan escape his lips and I just pulled him closer. His hands left my hips and ran over my smooth stomach.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. I sighed.

"So are you." I replied with a smirk, he smiled in return and still somehow continued to kiss me.

Someone a few meters away cleared their throat. If I could have blushed, I would have. Edward chuckled and pulled away from me, releasing his hold. My body yearned for his touch once more. My back felt like it had pins and needles as I sat up. I made a face.

"Are you okay?" Two voices rang out through the room anxiously, Edward's soft hand caressing my cheek. Aaron was standing next to Charlie, looking anxious, but his eyes were pained. His hair was pushed back from his eyes. His beauty stunned me again. The pain in his eyes intensified and he looked like he was about to crumble to the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I got up and walked over to Aaron placing a hand on his cheek, feeling the familiar shiver run up my arm. His skin was smoother than Edward's, and just the right temperature. My eyes studied his flawless face trying to decipher why he was in pain. In the corner of my eye, I saw a line on the base of his neck, I took a closer look and gasped. A deep gash was embedded in his skin. "What happened to you?" I asked him in horror.

"Johnath-" Was all he said before my body took over and my mouth made a sound I'd never heard before. It was horribly loud, coated with anger and hatred. It sounded like a roar, almost like a lion. I ran out of the house and into the forest before I could do any damage, snarling, growling and _roaring_ the whole way. I snapped trees as I ran, leaving nothing but destruction behind me.

Eventually I fell to the forest floor and cried. Why did I always manage to hurt the ones I loved? I hurt Edward by almost killing myself by taking on two Destroyers, I hurt Charlie by making him worried as hell, I hurt Aaron but making come and fight my battle, and in the process of saving me, hurting himself. I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head.

I'd hurt Aaron too much. I'd hurt him when he told me he loved me. I didn't want to hurt him any longer. He didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve him. Why was I thinking this? Edward was my main priority, I'd hurt him way too much in the past. But Aaron stuck in my head. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for him, but was I _in_ love with him? I didn't think so. My love for Edward always out-shone everything else in my world.

But of course there were things I loved about Aaron. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his skin, his hands, his laugh, his touch, his hugs, his comforts and (I hate to deny it) his _lips_.

It all made sense then. I loved him. I, Bella Swan, _loved_ Aaron Stewart. Of course not nearly as much as Edward. I could never...I would never...

He was my fiancé. We were getting married soon, four weeks to be exact. I sighed. We'd come up with the date a few days ago. Of course Alice was disappointed we didn't give her much time to plan everything. I was against Alice doing our wedding, I didn't want it to be a big thing and knowing Alice she was going to make it a _big_ thing. I sighed again. All I wanted was to make Edward mine and I didn't need a fancy wedding to make that happen. I just needed him, a minister and two rings. Emmett could get a license of the Internet or something...

Edward knew this too, and he was always giving me the 'Run To Vegas' option. I smiled. Whenever Edward brought it up I waved it off, I figured I should let Alice have her fun.

What should I do about Aaron now? When he found out, I'd hurt him even more. All I'd ever do was hurt him. He loved me, and I couldn't love him back. At least, not enough to make him happy. More tears fell down my cheeks as soft sobs escaped my mouth.

I heard soft footsteps coming up from behind me. I knew those footsteps, and they just made me sob harder.

"Bella." He whispered tenderly as he crouched down next to me, curling his arms around me.

"Go away." I groaned. His arms squeezed me even more tightly.

"No." He whispered in my ear, sending the tingles down my spine. I turned to face him, the pain still in his eyes, and the deep gash as visible as ever.

"I hate this!" I exploded, "I'm always hurting you! Every time I turn away, I hurt you even more. Why don't you hurt me back!? Are you always this tolerable!? Do you _enjoy_ pain? I just don't understand how you can still be near me after all I've done to you. I made you get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. You should have left me to die." I concluded.

Aaron's eyes had turned angry.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this. This was not your fault. I knew what I was getting myself in to. I could see how much you two loved each other the first time you walked through those restaurant doors. Once I knew that I had imprinted on you, I couldn't stay away, even if it meant I had to fight off two sadistic Khelecks. I can't _be_ without you. I know you could never love me as much as him, I _know_ that, but it's not going to make me turn away and leave." He finished then, staring at me intently.

"Aaron," I whispered, and his face immediately softened, "I'm in love with you."

And then his lips landed on mine. I froze. I didn't think I could do this. The tingles running down my body were immense. His hands raked through my hair, his lips moving forcefully against mine, trying to force a response out of them.

"Bella." He whispered softly. If this was what he wanted, how could I deny it to him? I'd hurt him so much, I didn't deserve his compassion, his understanding, his _love. _I let loose, and I was kissing him back.

His lips moved in strange ways against mine, moves that were different from Edward's. I locked my arms around his neck and he started lowering me to the damp forest floor. His lips left my mouth and I opened my eyes, he was staring down at me with such passion. He leaned towards me again and kissed me so softly, so tenderly, so _sweetly_ I almost swooned. His hands cupped my face and my fingers ran through his _amazingly_ soft and smooth hair.

Much to my dismay, he pulled back and chuckled.

"_That_ should have been our first kiss." He stated simply. He kissed me sweetly again before he stood up and held out a hand to me, I smiled meekly and grabbed it. Aaron looked at me worriedly.

I answered him before he could ask me.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." I said. Aaron smirked.

"Was it because you stood up to fast or was it my kissing expertise." He smug smile grew. I rolled my eyes. "Well?" He asked. I looked down at my feet.

"Uhhh...Both." I said. Aaron grinned.

"Oh yeah!" He said and pumped his fist into the air. So much like Emmett. He grabbed me, pulled me to him and and kissed me. Hard.

"Aaron!" I protested. He let me go and then stepped away.

"Sorry." He said, looking away from me. I sighed.

"It's okay, just try not to do that in the future without warning me first." I said, smiling. The wind changed direction, and with it, brought a smell that I never wanted to inhale again. I tensed and moved into a crouch, so did Aaron.

"Bella, go. It's only Johnathan. I can deal with him, he knows that. Go to Edward, he'll be worried about you." Aaron said quietly before taking off into the forest ahead of me.

"Aaron!" I yelled.

"Go back to Edward! Trust me, just go!" He yelled back. I hesitated. "GO!" Aaron yelled one final time.

Before I knew what was happening, I started running back. My legs wouldn't stop running. I couldn't make any sense of it. But I had to trust Aaron, he knew what he was doing, I just prayed that he'd be okay.

"_Just call me if you need my help, and Charlie's. _Please_! I don't want to be the one causing you more hurt."_ I thought to him.

_Of course Bella. I love you." _He thought back.

"_I love you too."_

" _And you have no idea how much I wish it was enough."_ Even in his thoughts his voice was pained.

"_I'm sorry."_ Was all I said before I zoned out.

I didn't realise how much I had run in my rage, so as I ran back, I was left with my thoughts. That was when the guilt spread over me like a thick blanket.

I waited for justice to find me. Maybe Johnathan would come and get me. I wished he would. I never wanted to face myself in the mirror again. I arrived home to find that Edward had gone, leaving Charlie on the sofa, watching ESPN. I was scared now. Did Edward leave me after he found out what I had done? _Had_ he found out what I had done?

"Dad?" I said and Charlie jumped. Had I scared him? He turned me tentatively.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes searching my face. "I didn't know if you were ever going to come back after _that_ performance. You _roared_. It was amazing." He grinned. I ignored him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"Oh. Um, he went hunting. He was desperate to follow you, but Aaron said he'd go after you because Edward needed to hunt. Edward's face was livid when he said that. I don't know why... But after Edward warned Aaron and glared at him some more he ran into the forest to hunt." My eeys grew wide, what if he saw? What if he heard? "Edward went in the opposite direction to you to give you some privacy. He'll be back soon." Charlie finished.

I ran up to my room and lay facedown on my bed, the guilt encasing me once more. I had no idea how long I was there for, not breathing, but it felt like centuries.

There was no sound to warn me. Out of nowhere, Edward's soft hands stroked against my hair. I sighed guiltily at his caress.

"Are you all right?" he mumbled, his voice anxious.

"No. I want to die."

"That will never happen. I won't allow it."

I groaned. "You might change your mind."

"Where's Aaron?"

"He went after Johnathan." I mumbled into the mattress. Edward hissed.

"_What?!"_ He whisper-yelled. I heard a long hiss from downstairs as well.

"We smelt Johnathan. I was prepared to go with him but he told me to come back to you." I murmured.

"I'll have to thank him later." Edward said to himself. "But I wonder how he got you to leave? You're so stubborn." He asked me. I frowned.

"I don't know why but my legs just started running back here, my brain was telling them to stop but they wouldn't and so I just kept running. He told me to trust him so I didn't ask what was happening to me." I answered him. Edward nodded.

"But why are you here, isolating yourself from everyone?" He asked, clearly confused. His hand still stroked my hair. I buried my face deeper into the mattress and opened my mind, so that Edward could see what had happened.

He was silent for a long moment. "Oh," he finally said.

The tone of his voice worried me that Johnathan wasn't coming for me fast enough. I peeked up at him and, sure enough, his eyes were unfocused as he watched something I'd rather die than have him see. I dropped my face back into the mattress.

I was surprised when he resumed running his long fingers through my hair. His hand brushed against the part of my cheek that was exposed.

"I'm not mad at you, love. It was inevitable."

"Edward," I whispered into the mattress, "I...I...I'm-"

"Shh," he hushed me, his fingers caressing the skin of my cheek. "It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. He loves you, and you love him." He murmured gently.

Every cell in my body ached to deny it.

"I love you more," I said. It was the best I could do.

"Yes, I know that, too. But there are parts of you that I cannot fill that Aaron can. He was obviously meant for you Bella, and I am just an obstacle in his way."

"I should have known you'd find a way to blame yourself."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked smoothly.

"I want you to call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you can speak. I want you to tell me that you are disgusted with me and that you are going to leave so that I can beg on my knees for you to stay."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I can't do that."

"At least stop trying to make me feel better, let my suffer in my own guilt. I deserve it."

"No," Edward murmured.

I nodded slowly. "Of course. Keep on being to understanding. That's probably worse."

He was silent for a moment, I waited. When he spoke, he was whispering. " Bella, I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can whatever part of me you want, or not at all, if that's what you prefer. I only want you to be happy, even if it's without me."

I pushed of the bed so that I was sitting cross-legged, facing Edward.

"Dammit, stop that!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened in shock. "No-you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better. I mean it."

"I _know_ you do," I groaned. "What happened to fighting back? Don't start with the noble self-sacrifice now! Fight!

"How?" He asked, his eyes full of sadness.

I scrambled into his lap and threw my arms around his neck, not giving him the choice to decide as I crashed my mouth to his.

"Bella..." he whispered underneath my urgent kiss and started to pull away.

"No." I growled, and pulled him back.

He gently pushed my face away. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to. You said I could have any part of you I wanted right? Well, I was this part. I want every part."

I kissed him again, and much to my surprise, he responded. His lips moved quickly and urgently against mine, hand large hands pressed against the small of my back, bringing me closer. My arms, still around his neck, gripped even more tightly as his mouth opened. I granted him entrance and the sweet taste that was Edward entered my mouth.

He lowered me down so that he was hovering over the top of me, still kissing me fiercely. His smooth lips left my mouth and went along my jawline, down my neck, across my collarbone and up to my ear where he nibbled. I gasped and shivered from his touch. Edward smirked.

"_Bella?"_ Aaron's voice rang out through my head and I gasped in surprise and bolted upright, once again, flinging Edward across the room. He was by my side in a flash, and I could sense someone else entering the room, Charlie.

I could hear Edward's and Charlie's worried voices. But all I could focus on was Aaron's voice.

"_What? Has anything happened?! If you're hurt I swear to god-"_

"_No Bella, everything is fine. I've been chasing Johnathan for hours now but he keeps running away. I've managed to chase him into Canada, and he shouldn't be returning anytime soon. But keep your guard up. Please."_ Aaron finished. I nodded, even though he could see.

"_Of course I will. But what happened earlier? When I started running back home? What did you do?" _I asked him, very curious. I heard his sigh.

"_One of the special talents I can do is force people to do things. When I told you to go, there was nothing you could have done. I was told that was I was very persuasive in my human life, so now, I can command people to do something, and they'll do it. Unfortunately, I can't use it on Johnathan because he can repel any power used against him."_ Aaron said. I cocked my head to the side.

"_So does that mean that I have a special power as well?" _I asked him.

"_Yes, you can produce forcefields, protecting people from mental and physical attacks. You just need to learn how to protect yourself. Ethan's power is the one that made you feel the pain. He can inflict pain on a person, but it's completely in their head."_ I shuddered at the memory. _"Anyway, I have to go now Bella, I'll see you around." _And with that said he zoned out.

I blinked, now aware of the two men that were frantically trying to get me to respond.

"Bella? Bella?! Talk to me! What's wrong?!" Edward and Charlie practically yelled at me at the same time.

"I'm _fine_. It was just Aaron." I said calmly.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

I took a deep breath. "He chased Johnathan to Canada, but he said to keep my guard up. And that it was Ethan causing the pain in me-" hissed and growls erupted throughout the room, "he also said that he was the one to force me to run back home. He can command people to do anything, except for Johnathan because he can repel any power used against him." I informed them.

"Right, well, I'll go on a patrol. Just scout around the place looking for his little pet. I'll be back in a few hours, why don't you two go visit Alice, she's dying to talk to you about the wedding organizations." He grinned at me and I groaned. "And get fitted for your wedding dress." I groaned even louder.

Edward chuckled. "Let's go then shall we?"

I grabbed his hand, jumped out the window and ran to my ultimate hell.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!  
I finally got this chapter up. Once again I am  
very sorry that it's taken me so long to get this  
out :( But I hoped you enjoyed it all the same :)  
Remember to review, and tell me what you  
think :) I always love to hear from you!**

**All my love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	20. Shopping

**Hello everyone! Once again, I am soooo sorry for this  
****major delay! I know it's been months, but once again, my  
****life is filled with homework, so I have hardly any spare  
****time anymore. I have 3 assignments, and 4 tests coming up  
****within the next 3 weeks and so my life is completely FILLED!  
****So, technically, I have no life at the moment.  
****So anyway, here is the big 2-0 and I ope you enjoy it :)**

**More at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 20

BPOV

Before Edward and I could open their front door, Alice came bursting out and enveloped me in a hug.

"I knew you'd see sense soon!" She trilled. I rolled my eyes over her head.

"I _saw_ that!" Alice mumbled as she pulled away, I giggled.

"Can we just get this over with so that I can leave? It'll only take a few minutes right?" I asked Alice. She looked at me, wide-eyed, jaw practically on the floor. "Alice, you're attracting flies." She shut her mouth and shook her head at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. This will take more than a few _minutes_. You have to help me decide what flowers to use-"

"Freesias." Edward said quickly.

"Freesias?" I asked Edward, one eyebrow raised. Edward looked sheepish.

"What? Can't I decide what flowers I want?" He said, starting to get defensive.

"Okay, okay, freesias it is then." I said to him with my hands raised, palms outward as if I was surrendering. Edward grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered in a voice that I could melt in.

"No problem." I replied, smiling.

"Alright you two, break it up." Alice's voice interrupted our moment, as usual. I stared at her, slightly annoyed. Alice just looked to Edward. "So, I am stealing Bella for the day Edward, go play with Jasper or Emmett or something."

I groaned.

"Why is this going to take a _whole day_?" I said.

"Well, we've got to find the type of cake you want, the plates, the chairs, the food, the music, the guest list, Charlie's tuxedo, your reception dress and your wedding dress." Alice said, ticking them off her fingers as she said each one. I groaned again.

"How about I just let you do everything. You can organise the whole wedding, heck, you can make everyone dress up as a Oompa Loompa, I don't care! I only need Edward, the Minister and I to be there. I don't want a fancy wedding. I just want to make it official." I said, looking at Edward as a wide grin spread across his face.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." He said, still grinning. I kissed his cheek and then turned to Alice, whose facial expression almost made me want to cry. She was too adorable for her own good.

"Bella! You _have_ to come." She whined.

"But I don't _want_ to." I whined back, trying not to look at her face.

"Please?" She sounded to vulnerable, and I took the mistake of looking at her.

"Oh fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "You don't play fair." I accused.

"Oh thank you Bella!" I could feel Alice's tiny arms around my waist, and I hugged her back.

"LET'S GO!" She said, her excitement almost making me want to _actually_ go shopping.

Alice grabbed my arm and started dragging me to her Porche.

"Wait!" Edward said. "Don't I get to say goodbye?" I yanked myself out of Alice's grip and into Edward's arms.

"I'll miss you." I whispered and held him more tightly.

"As I'll miss you." He replied. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you." He said, so tenderly.

"As I love you." I replied. Edward bent down and kissed me.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered as we pulled back, encasing me tightly in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, his scent surrounding me.

"And I don't want to leave. So that's settled! I'm not leaving." I said, smiling. Edward's chest rumbled as he chuckled lightly.

"Alice looks like she's ready to kill. I'd go if I were you." Edward warned, amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, but you're not me, and I could take her down. It wouldn't be hard." And just to prove my point, I quickly ran around Edward and then flipped him onto the ground. His back collided with the ground and it made an audible _thump_. Both of my hands were on his shoulders, while I straddled his torso with my legs. His facial expression made me start laughing, he looks so shocked and bewildered. He looked up and me with an evil glint in his eye. I just pushed him down harder.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, laughing, already knowing what his plan was.

"You are evil." He stated.

"I do my best." I said and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." I whispered. I got up off of him, brushed myself off and then looked at Alice who was tapping her foot impatiently, while glaring at me.

"You do know that you have to go and change now?" She said. "Plus you're wasting valuable wedding shopping time."

"Alice do I seriously need to change again?" I asked her, she just nodded.

"I'll come with you so that I can pick out your outfit. Let's go." After that was said she turned into a little blur as she started running towards my house. I sighed.

"Do I have to go?" I asked Edward, pouting.

"Yes, otherwise, and I quote, _'Bella Swan soon to be Cullen, get your cute little butt down here now otherwise you will never see the light of day again! Now scram!'_" Edward said, imitating Alice. I laughed at his pathetic attempt. We both knew that he could do it perfectly, but I could do it better.

I imagined Alice in my head and soon enough I felt the cool water wrap around me.

"Edward," I whined, in Alice's voice, and body, "Let me take Bella. She makes such a lovely manikin. I love to dress her up and make her annoyed and uncomfortable. Please Edward." I finished my rant and felt another presence behind me. Edward was laughing extremely hard.

"Alice?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Jasper. Uh oh. "Are you okay honey?" I gulped and turned to face him. Wow. Was it just me or did Jasper get taller? I looked around, noticing the trees had grown too, and the house, and Edward. Alice really _was_ tiny. Jasper was at least twice her height.

"Um, fine." I said. I couldn't just phase back into me, it would freak Jasper out.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked again. "Your emotions are going out of control." He brought me into his arms and bent down to kiss me. I was frozen. I heard Edward growl and I was soon yanked out of Jasper's arms.

"Edward?" Jasper turned to Edward, confused. "What are you doing with my wife?"

I felt so guilty now. I had to tell him.

"She's mine." Edward growled. Jasper's eyes grew wide until they narrowed.

"Edward!" I whispered only so that he could hear. "I'm still Alice! Let me go! Now!"

Comprehension spread over Edward's face as he released me, quicker than I thought possible I was in another set of arms, 30 meters away from Edward.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, his eyes roaming my tiny body.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He stopped abruptly. "I'm not Alice!"

"What?" He said, slowly. "Then where is Alice!" His eyes searched around for her frantically.

"Jasper! Calm down! She's at my house." I said softly. Jasper's eyes landed on mine again.

"Who _are _you?" He asked me, scrutinising my face.

"You don't know?" he shook his head, "Take in Edward's behavior just then. My speech."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Bella?!" He yelled. I nodded. I pictured myself again, but this time with a new set of clothes on. Why didn't I think of this before?

"_Alice! Come back! I'm ready." _I sent to Alice's thoughts.

"_GAH!" _I heard Alice yell in surprise. I chuckled. _"Bella?"_

"_Yup. Now get back here. I want to get back home as soon as possible."_

I zoned out of her thoughts and saw Jasper looking at me curiously.

"Alice is coming back now." I said, smiling. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my temple.

Two seconds laster, Alice appeared from the trees, her eyes roamed my body.

"That's fine. Now lets go!" She said impatiently. I kissed Edward quickly and then hugged him tightly.

"See you soon." I said.

"Can't wait." He said back to me and kissed me again before I was dragged to the little yellow Porsche by Alice. I sent a pleading look to Edward who just looked helplessly back at me.

"I'll miss you." He mouthed.

"I love you." I mouth back.

Somehow I had been dragged into the front seat of the Porsche and the door shut. Alice was next to me in a flash, she turned and beamed at me.

"Oh Bella! This will be so much fun!" She said happily, literally bouncing in her seat.

"Whatever you say Alice." I answered, my voice monotone. Alice pressed her foot down on the accelerator and we went speeding off down the Cullen's driveway.

"So I was thinking of going to David's Bridal first, get your dresses. Then we'll go and get your cake, and then the plates, music, theme, flowers and the rest. Oh I can't wait!" And then, as if to prove her point, she put her foot down harder and we zoomed forward.

"Alice, what is the point in getting a cake if mostly everyone there doesn't eat?" I asked.

"Because you can't _not_ have a cake Bella! It's your wedding! It's traditional." She said, as if it was obvious. I sighed.

"Alice, I really want you to do my wedding, but I want it to be a big surprise for me. I'll go with you to get the dress and cake, mainly because you can't taste, but that's it. I want you and Esme to pick everything, you are both fantastic planners and I know that you'll make me so incredibly happy." I told Alice.

"Oh Bella! Are you sure?" I nodded, grinning." Alright, well don't worry, leave everything to me. I've had it planned in my head for months now!" She finished her rant, but something was off with her tone. I turned to face her and looked at her, confusion evident on my face. Alice scoffed.

"Seriously Bella, it takes more than a compliment to get you out of wedding shopping. You need to do this with me, it's your wedding." Alice said seriously. I groaned.

"But I don't _care_ what my wedding is like. I don't want to do this. Why can't you just do it all? Please? I want to get back to Edward." I whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, it has been 4 minutes and 37 seconds since you last saw him, he isn't going anywhere. Now come on! Aren't you excited at _all_?"

"No. I just want to be with Edward." I said. Alice sighed.

"Fine! But you owe me big time sister!" She threatened. I grinned widely at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled. "Now I'm excited!"

Alice laughed.

"But!" Uh oh. "You _must_ be there for the wedding dress and cake selection." Alice tried to reason with me, shooting me a pout.

"Whatever." I said as if it wasn't important.

"Yay!" Alice screamed.

Fifty minutes later we arrived in Seattle, of course thanks to Alice's insane driving. Alice parked her car right outside of David's Bridal. The store was amazing. White gowns hanging from every wall. Lilies everywhere.

"Alice!" I heard a lady shout in joy.

"Susan! How are you?" Alice said as she embraced Susan. Susan was tall, very tall compared to Alice. She had cropped red hair and dull green eyes and looked to be about 24. She was stunning. She grinned at Alice for a bit longer before turning to me.

"You must be Bella!" She said and enveloped me in a hug. "You're so beautiful!" She said as she pulled back. I just smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, so Bella is getting married to Edward. Do you remember him?" Alice asked and Susan nodded, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"How did you land him? I almost died as soon as he walked into this room. And then when he put the tux on..." She sighed. I giggled.

"I know. Believe me, I know. I still wonder why he loves me." I said more to myself. Susan laughed.

"Why Bella, you are so lovely, I think it's hard for anyone not to fall in love with you." I smiled again.

"So, have you got the dress?" Alice asked Susan with a gigantic grin on her face.

"You already ordered the dress? Why do I need to be here then?" I asked Alice.

"Because I said so." Alice said, poking her tongue out at me. I did the same. Susan just laughed at our display.

"Of course Alice. It's out the back. I'll just go and get it. Please take a seat."

Alice and I walked over to the plush looking white sofa.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I said, unenthusiastic.

"Oh come on Bella! It'll be fun!" She said, patting my head. I rolled my eyes. A few seconds later Susan came back out with a big white blob of material in her hands. She unrolled the dress and held it in front of me. I gawked. It was the most stunning dress I had seen in my life! Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "This is it! Thank you Susan!" Alice grabbed the dress and held it up in front of me. I sat there, gob smacked.

It was a strapless pick-up ball gown with beaded metallic embroidered lace on bodice and skirt.

"Alice, I can't wear this." I choked out. Alice laughed.

"Of course you can Bella! I've already bought it anyway. Now come and try it on!" She said hurriedly. Obviously, I didn't move fast enough because she grabbed me wrist and pulled me up and towards the change rooms.

I was pushed into a large cubical and looked around, there was no mirror and a long bench at the back. Alice ran in and placed the dress onto the bench, ran back out again and shut the door as I turned and clicked the lock into place. I knew it wouldn't stop Alice but I did it anyway.

"Now hurry up! I want to see you!" Alice trilled. I sighed heavily. "Bella Swan if you do not start undressing within the next 10 seconds I will come in there and make you! Okay?" I sighed again and started to undress.

I stared at the dress for a long moment, wondering where to start. How did I put it on? I ran my fingers over the soft fabric. I decided to pick it up and then figure out what I would do. It was surprisingly heavy for a dress.

I turned it around in my hands, and found a zipper at the back. I undid it all the way and then stepped into the dress. I slid it up my body until it was over my chest. It fit amazingly well.

"Alice? Can you come in and zip me up?" I yelled. As soon as I undid the lock, Alice had somehow appeared behind me and started zipping up the dress. I noticed that she had her eyes closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?" I asked her, curious.

"It's just that sometimes I like to be surprised." She said, an obvious smile on her glorious face.

After she finished she ran out again and one minute later came back with a pair of white heels. They were elegant silk peep-toe with a sparkling rhinestone jewel on the tip with a 3 inch heel. Alice handed them to me, one hand covering her eyes. I laughed at her and took the shoes.

They were pretty, I had to admit. I look cautiously at them, I mean, I knew that I had awesome balance and stuff now, but still, I had never had good experiences with heels.

"Just put them on Bella!" Alice whined.

I had to lift up the bottom of my dress in order to see my feet. I carefully placed the shoes onto my feet and then stood up straight. The shoes were surprisingly comfortable, much to my amazement.

I took a deep breath and opened the cubical door. I heard Alice and Susan gasp.

"Bella..." They breathed, staring at me. I look down at myself, self concious.

"What? It looks ridiculous doesn't it? I knew this would happen. It always happens to me, this dress was way too pretty for me. I;ll just go change now and then we can leave Alice." I said quickly, but before I could turn Alice grabbed me and spun me around.

In front of me was a small platform, surrounded by large mirrors. I gasped as I looked in the mirrors. I could see Alice and Susan gawking. But there was another girl. A girl who looked absolutely stunning. The magnificent dress she wore hugged every curve of her body, making it look like she had hips and a waist. The white in the dress made her skin look radiant, as if it was glowing. I giggled at that thought.

"That's me?" I asked them, just to make sure. They nodded. "Wow." Was all I said before Alice exploded.

"Oh my goodness Bella you look so beautiful! That dress is amazing! Oh my God Edward will _die_ when he sees this! I can't wait to see his face! You look so grown up and so pretty!" She was bouncing so hard I thought that she'd carve a hole in the floor, she spoke so quickly that I don't think Susan heard any word.

I stared at myself a little longer while Alice talked to Susan animatedly about the wedding. Alice bounded back to me after a few minutes.

"You look stunning Bella." She said sincerely. I smiled. "Now, seeing as you look so fabulous I'm going to let you go home to Edward," my smile grew more pronounced, "BUT! That means that Susan will be coming with me to pick out your cake, so you can;t complain to me if you hate it," I started walking extremely fast back towards the change rooms, "Wait Bella! I won't be able to take you home. You fine with running?" I nodded and ran to Alice, enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much Alice! I love you!" I said before releasing her and stripping down as fast as possible and putting my old cloths back on. I just want to get back into Edward's arms.

I left the dress on the floor in the cubical and ran at a human pace out of the store and onto the streets. It would only take me about ten minutes to run home so I scanned the surrounding area for bush. I spotted some and headed towards it.

As soon as I was deep enough into the forest I broke out into a sprint.

* * *

**HELLO CHUMS! I hope you enjoyed that! Now, I can't  
****promise that I'll update anytime soon, because I probably  
****won't, and I'm sorry for that, but once again, school is  
****getting in the way of my life so I can't do much these days.  
****I also have Bella's wedding dress and shoes on my profile if  
****you want to have a look at them :) ****I want to thank all of you  
for sticking with me and GOMH, ****I really appreciate it :)  
So once again, please review because  
****I love to hear from you and what you think of my story :)**

**THANK YOU!**

**All my love,  
****-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	21. The Day

**Okay, I know that you all want to kill me, most preferably painfully,  
****and I know that I deserve it. But I am SO sorry and I'm not going ****to  
bore you with a bunch of excuses that you could care less about.  
****I just think I lost my mojo for this story, and before you go insane,  
****I WILL BE CONTINUING! I just need motivation.**

**SO! With that in mind, I want to dedicate this chapter to KaitlynA14,  
****aka, Kaitlyn :) She made me realise that I REALLY needed to  
****update, and she was so cheery about it. It's my GOMH fans that  
****really make me happy :) And I hope that a lot of you haven't  
****given up on me. THANK YOU KAITLYN!**

**More at the bottom:)**

**All of my super duper Edward love,  
****-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21.

BPOV

_Deep breaths Bella. Deep breaths_. I kept chanting to myself.

"Bella, you're going to walk a hole in the floor. Just calm down." Alice said, not helping. I stopped my pacing and looked at her as if she was insane.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I practically yelled at her. Alice sat there, unmoving.

"Yes. Now, sit down, it's time to do your hair!" She squealed, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards her en suite.

I knew that I was strong enough to break her hold, but I was too nervous to think straight. Jasper had been working hard to keep me calm, but it just wasn't working. My dress trailed along behind me, and I wondered how Edward was doing. Was he as nervous as me? I doubted it.

It has been seven months, we had to delay the wedding because we found a Johnathan's scent near the house, we tried to track him down, but we couldn't. I had forced Alice to put the wedding back six months, which she regretfully agreed to, and the time had flown by incredibly fast, and there had been no sign of Johnathan at all. I finished school, and refused to let Edward take me to prom, graceful or not graceful. After Aaron had found out about my engagement to Edward, he told me that he loved me deeply and said that as long as I was happy, he'd be happy. The thought of him almost made me burst into tears. I still loved him, and I felt like a monster for doing this to him. All I seem to do is hurt people. My thoughts were broken off when I felt Alice stop tugging on my arm. Alice had been in full swing on wedding arrangements, and I often wondered why I let her do this. We walked into the bathroom, and I gaped at all the products sitting on the shelves.

"Alice..." I started to complain, but she just unleashed the full force of the puppy dog face on me. "Alice..." I groaned again.

"Please." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling. I threw my hands up in exasperation and huffed.

"Fine." I said, she squealed again and forced me to sit in the black cushy chair.

"Close your eyes, I want to see your face when you look at yourself for the first time." Alice said, her face lit up in excitement. I obeyed and closed my eyes. Might as well give Alice her fun.

"You seem more excited about this than I should be." I said, my voice coated with anxiety. Alice giggled and I heard her pick up a hair straightener.

"It's okay to be nervous Bella, Edward is on the verge of a panic attack. Emmett is trying his best to calm him down. You're fairing much better than he is."

The thought of Edward made my heart flutter. "I am?" I whispered.

"Yes." Alice said quietly.

Soon enough I felt the familiar tug from the hair straightener. All I could do was sit there and think about what I was going to do in just two hours. My stomach churned again just thinking about it. I was getting married today. _Married_. To Edward Cullen. In two hours, I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I grinned at the thought.

"Stop fantasizing about your wedding night." Alice teased. I blushed.

"That was _not_ what I was thinking about, but thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically, trying to cover up the insane amount of anxiety. I didn't fool her.

"You love him right?" I nodded. "And he loves you. It's only natural." She said comfortingly.

"Okay, great Alice. Shut up now." I said. She laughed and continued to pull and style my hair. The image of tonight was stuck in my head. I had no idea where Edward was taking us for our honeymoon, he was keeping it a surprise. I was even more jittery now, all these thought were making me so insane. _Just keep breathing Bella. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

The heat of the straightener disappeared.

"Rosalie." Alice called. I heard Rosalie start to ascend the stairs. Within half a second, Rosalie's footsteps had entered the bathroom. "Okay, you know the drill. You do the hair, and I do the makeup."

"How do you want her hair done?" Rosalie asked, her delicate fingers picking up bits of my hair. I had grown closer to Rosalie after the passed few months. After she told me her story, I felt that I understood her better, we started talking at night a lot, when Edward was away hunting, and she'd come with me when I needed to feed. She would always help keep a lookout for Johnathan, but all of the Cullen's believe that we scared him off. I though otherwise.

Charlie had taught me how to fight, it took a while, but I finally succeeded. I could now beat Charlie and Aaron in a full frontal attack, while Edward would sit back and worry like crazy. I'd told Edward a million times that I could take care of myself, he didn't have to worry.

"Just make it look pretty. I'm trusting you." Alice said, a clear threat in her voice if Rose failed to do my hair just right. Rosalie laughed softly.

"Of course Alice." She said, a grin in her voice. Soon after, I heard the blow dryer start, and felt the familiar curler roll my hair around itself, Rose shaped my hair in the form that she wanted. Soon after I felt powder being applied to my face.

My thoughts wandered back to Johnathan. It seemed a bit too good to be true. If we really had chased him away, why did I feel so strange? Edward has told me plenty of times that he won't be coming back, it's been so long. But that seems just like his nature. I know that I was probably freaking out, after all, he did almost kill me. But I was always on edge. Whenever the Cullen's needed to hunt, I'd always go with them, and call Charlie to sweep the area as well. Edward thought that it was all highly unnecessary, but I finally convinced him to go along with it because it would give me peace of mind.

Charlie had told me more about us, Guardians. He told me that we each had a specific power. Mine was to produce force fields, when I asked him how he knew that that was my power, he said that that was _his _power, he could tell what power Guardians had. Aaron had the power of persuasion, Johnathan was resistant to any power, and Ethan could inflict pain on someone, but it was all mental. I shuddered at the memory.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I responded. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked hopefully.

I heard Rose giggle and Alice sigh. "Not yet." They both said.

A few minutes later, the tugging and curling of my hair was done, and Alice told me to open my eyes. Of course, they spun me around so that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. My eyes opened and I saw Alice about three inches away from my face, mascara in hand.

"Don't worry," Alice said, taking in my expression, "it's waterproof." She grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Now old still." She said and applied the mascara.

I was finally allowed to see myself. Alice was grinning like an idiot, Rose was smiling softly, and as I was spun around, and faced myself in the mirror, my mouth fell open.

My hair was wound up in a bun on the back of my head, all curly and bouncy. There was a flowered tiara across the top of my head, and the hair in front of it was straight. I had soft ringlets running down the side of my face, shaping themselves around.

I had a soft pink tinge to my cheeks, I would no doubt make up the rest of the red later. My eyelashes looked full and long, while a soft red lip gloss was applied to my full lips. There was also a small hint of blue eyeshadow, to match the colour theme of my wedding.

"We'd better get ready, you'll be okay by yourself?" Rose asked me. I nodded.

"Sure."

They flew out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I wanted to go to Edward. I grinned and started to stand up, when I heard a menacing hiss from Alice. I groaned.

"Please?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"No! Do not make me come there and tie you down!" Alice said quietly, but still deadly. I huffed and sat back down.

"_I miss you." _I sent to Edward.

"_I miss you too. Why is Alice making us do this?"_ He thought back.

"_She wants us to do this _'traditionally'_." _

"_I want to see you."_ Edward thought sadly. I sighed.

"I know, I want to see you too." I called. I heard his laughter from downstairs.

"I love you." He said tenderly. I smiled.

"I love you too. Are you as nervous as I am?" I asked him quietly.

"Apparently, you are doing much better than I am." I heard him chuckle and I giggled. I heard two sets of footsteps.

"Bella, we're coming in now." Alice said as she ran into her bedroom. "Edward, shut up and get ready, you have half an hour."

Alice and Rosalie stopped in front of me.

"What do you think?" Alice said, twirling.

My mouth dropped. Instead of Alice's normal spiky hair, she had curled it, and it now hung loosely around down to her chin. She also had blue eyeshadow. Her dress looked amazing on her, as was expected. She was wearing a strapless royal blue dress, that stopped just above her knees. It had a large bow on the bust, that trailed down to her waist. The hem looked like it had been scrunched up.

I dared my eyes to look at Rosalie, and I almost fell over. Her blond hair was straightened, and it cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist, her dress was also royal blue and strapless. It was a wrap around and was tucked into her bust. Of course, she looked gorgeous, and she only wore blue eyeshadow, to match Alice and me.

"You look gorgeous, of course." I said, feeling insecure. Alice sighed.

"Bella, you look beautiful, you _are_ beautiful. Edward is going to die when he sees you. You out shine anyone here in beauty, how come you have no idea how _gorgeous_ you are?" Rosalie said to me.

I turned to look in the mirror. This was the first time I saw myself in full. The dress really was beautiful, and I could tell that I looked beautiful, I could tell that the dress flattered me and my now existing curves. As my eyes trailed down my body, I smiled.

"Thank you, so much." I said to Alice and Rosalie as I flung myself at them and hugged them both tightly.

"Shall we get you married now?" Alice smirked. My eyes widened as they flew to the clock. 4:50pm. I had ten minutes. My stomach twisted and turned around and around. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I swallowed. "Okay." I managed to gasp. Rosalie laughed at me.

"He's waiting for you." She said to me as she grabbed my hand and Alice grabbed my other.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly. "Be right back!" She spoke quickly, and darted out of the room, only to come back three seconds later with a small piece of cloth in her hand. I gasped as I saw what it was.

"Alice, no!" I groaned, Rosalie laughed loudly.

"Bella, you have to wear it!" She whined. I took in a deep breath_. It'll make her happy_. So I held out my hand in disgust.

I felt the vile piece of cloth land in my palm. I opened my eyes and treated the garter as if it was a dead mouse. I slowly put my foot through and slid it up my leg until it reached halfway up my thigh.

I blushed.

There was a knock at the door, Alice's face scrunched up and called the person in.

The first person I was was Aaron, looking completely amazing in his tux, his eyes locked with mine and I smiled sadly at him, soon after my dad came into the room, looking uncomfortable in his suit. I laughed and he huffed loudly.

"You look very handsome dad." I said, while trying to contain the giggles.

"I look stupid." He grumbled. I laughed louder.

"No you don't, now come here, let me fix up your tie" I said to him. I was aware that someone was watching me, and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Aaron starting at me, his eyes piercing. I looked back to Charlie, who was now looking at me.

"Bells, you look beautiful." He said before grabbing me and twirling me around. I giggled.

"Thank you dad, Alice, can you fix up his tie please." I said. I saw Alice nod as she and Charlie and Rose left the room, giving Aaron and I the privacy we needed.

"Thank you for coming, it means the world to me." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I told you, anything that makes you happy." He said softly into my ear. A strange noise escaped my lips. "Hey, hey, Bella. Shh. It's okay." He calmed me, rubbing his arms up and down my back. "You look absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Speechless. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in all of my life." He said.

I continued to sob, I did not need his comfort. I pulled away from his embrace, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered to him. Aaron hushed me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I love you, I want you to be happy, even if it's with a vampire." His smile was sad but sweet at the same time. I just brought him into my arms again.

"I love you." I whispered. Aaron sighed.

"And you know how I wish that it was enough." He kissed my forehead. "Just be happy. Have a happy life. Enjoy your life. Just know that I will always be here for you. Always. Whenever you need me, just call me, and I'll be there." He kissed me again and let me go as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled and I ran to him, jumping into his arms, and I kissed him. I kissed him hard. He responded immediately, until a few seconds later, he pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"It's time for you to get married." He smirked at me, and I smiled weakly back.

He placed me back on the ground and walked out the door, just to turn back to me in the door frame.

"He's lucky to have you Bella. Love him, love him for the rest of your life, and I hope he does the same for you. You truly are the Guardian of my heart." And with that, he turned out of the room and out of my sight. All I could do was stand there.

I don't know how long it was, seconds? Minutes? I felt Alice slowly tug at my arm.

"Bella? Bella, it's time to go now." I nodded, and my complete sadness was replaced by anxiety, again, but I was somewhat excited as well. I'm getting married. To Edward. The man, well, vampire, that I love so much it hurts.

I only had happy thoughts of Aaron now. Maybe he would find someone else? I hoped with all of my might that he did. He deserved someone who could love him like the way I loved Edward.

I descended the stairs, my high-heels clicking on the wood. Charlie was waiting for me down the bottom, Alice and Rosalie stood in front of the giant wooden doors that opened to the Cullen's backyard. Charlie hooked his arm through mine, and I was elated at the thought that I would be able to see Edward. Alice had broken us up last night, she said it was bad luck. I gigged at my soon to be sister.

I heard the familiar tune start, and the doors opened wide. Rosalie and Alice stepped out, holding their bouquets. The setting sun made the whole backyard orange. The only guests here were the few vampires and Guardians that we knew.

My heart starting thumping even louder as the Wedding March began to play. Charlie placed the veil over my head.

"Go get him tiger." He winked at me, I laughed.

And then we took our first steps into the orange light and onto the blood red carpet, stretched down the middle. I took in all of my surroundings. There were blue streamers and flowers everywhere, the seats were midnight blue, I saw my blubbering mother in the front row as all the guests stood up to watch me walk slowly down the aisle. The Cullen's back yard has been transformed into a majestic chapel. Alice had done a fantastic job.

My eyes trailed up the rows of people, to the one person I was here for. Edward. He gazed at me and I stared right back. My eyes traveled all over his body. I almost stopped walking at the sight of him. He was absolutely dashing. His tux was a deep black, making his pale skin stand out, and his honey eyes blaze. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to try. What I wanted to do was run to him and never let him go.

I finally reached the end of the aisle, and Charlie handed me over to Edward.

"Take care of her." He said. Edward nodded.

"Of course Charlie." Edward said. I sighed, a day without Edward was one day too long.

Edward led me up the end of the steps and we stood, hand in hand, in front of the minister. I gazed into Edward's eyes the whole time, hardly aware of anything surrounding us.

"You look stunning." Edward breathed. I smiled.

"So do you." I whispered back. He grinned crookedly.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the unity of this man, and this woman." I didn't hear much after that. All I could do was stare into the eyes that I loved, that belonged to the person I loved more than I thought I was capable of.

I finally snapped out of it when the minister said my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Who you will love and cherish for the rest of your days?"

"I do." I whispered softly. Conveying all the love I had into those two small words as I placed the gold band onto his finger. Edward's eyes glistened as they looked down at his hand.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife. Who you will love and cherish for the rest of your days?" The minister said in a deep voice.

Edward's eyes softened as he whispered the two words I would cherish forever.

"I do."

My heart broke out into a sprint and I grinned at him so widely that my cheeks hurt. He took my hand gently and softly pushed my small gold band onto my ring finger, where it would sit forever.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told Edward.

"Gladly." Edward said and lifted the veil from my face and pressed his lips softly to mine. I locked my arms around his neck, and he tightened his grip around my waist. The small audience broke out into thunderous applause. As we broke apart, grinning like idiots at each other.

Edward's eyes grew wide and he glanced down at my thigh. I blushed as he looked at me with a wicked glint in his eye. He bent down, never loosing my gaze, grabbed my calf, and lifted my leg up. My face was no doubt as red as it could go.

Edward lifted up my dress so that it was around my thigh and grabbed the garter with his teeth and he slowly slid it down my leg. Emmett was booming out in laughter, no doubt at my face. Edward finally reached my ankle and then took the garter off of my body and threw it into the woods.

"Well, well, well," said a voice I instantly recognised and a growl began to rumble in my chest. "This is a _lovely_ surprise."

I turned to see Johnathan holding my garter in his hands as he emerged from the forest, with six other red glows in the distance. Johnathan had returned, and he had brought friends.

* * *

**Hhaha, SORRY! I know everyone hates cliff hangers!  
I hope everyone enjoyed that! I really need  
****to get some mojo back for this story. So,  
****this is where you guys come in. If you feel  
****like it's been a long time since I have updated,  
****for example, 2 weeks feel free to kick my butt  
in a PM. ****You guys are my rock :)**

**Once again, big thanks to KaitlynA14,  
****and every single one of my reviewers and  
****readers. I love you all :) **

**Please review :) I love it when you do :)**

**ps, I've got Bella's hair and Alice and Rosalie's dresses  
on my profile if you wanted to have a look.**

**All my love,  
****-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	22. Ultimate Power

**Gasp! Is this what I think it is?  
****YES! Yes it is.  
****It is an update my fabulous people!  
****How exciting! I'll get on with the story  
****now and I'm sorry for leaving you with  
****such a dramatic cliffy :D Sorry for the long  
****wait as well, but my computer got a virus,  
****which was soo annoying. And our computer  
****man was on holidays, in America. So I blame  
****America. Haha, I'm kidding. I love you all :)**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

Chapter 22.

BPOV

Growls erupted from all around the wedding reception. It look less than half a second to get into a defensive crouch, pushing Edward behind me. Charlie and Aaron were next to me in an instant. Edward's enraged snarls were ripping from his body as he tried to get past me, to try and protect me.

"Edward, we've been through this. Go! Please." I whispered to him, never taking my eyes off of Johnathan who was smirking at me with some sort of evil pleasure.

"I'm not leaving you!" He whisper yelled to me. Aaron and Charlie were growling furiously at our intruder. I quickly envisioned myself wearing shorts and a tank top, and soon felt the cool water rush over my body. If I was going to fight, I wouldn't be able to do it effectively in a wedding dress. My action was followed by my dad and Aaron.

"Oh I see. The little princess plans to fight with me. How precious." Johnathan laughed. I growled even louder and glared at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Go Edward! Take your family and go! We can handle this." I whispered desperately.

"I am not leaving my wife." He said sadly, but still determined.

"Please don't do this Edward. You'll get killed. Please, just go." I sobbed. I looked to Aaron, my decision clear in my eyes, he nodded his head and whispered to Edward.

"Edward, take you, and every other vampire away from here. Far away. Do not come back until you are contacted by either myself, Charlie or Isabella. Go now!" Aaron said, a kind of alluring tone in his voice. Edward stood still for a second, and I used that second to look at the faces of my family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, _Alice._ The people I loved. But the person that I loved mor than anything, my husband, my Edward. Stood with a conflicted look on his face, no doubt trying to fight Aaron's persuasion charm.

"I love you." I whispered to him, my sharp eyes still strained on Johnathan's amused face. Edward's face turned to anguish as he mouthed the unbreakable words back to me. He turned his back and ran, with every other vampire following suit.

"You have no place here Johnathan. Leave now." My father said in a deadly tone.

"Ah, I could, but that would spoil my fun." He stated, looking completely at ease.

"Leave Johnathan, and we will spare you." Aaron said, trying to use his power on Johnathan. His evil yet joyful laugh filled the crisp air.

"Nice try Aaron. But it's useless. I won't be going anytime soon." He said, and winked at me.

"What do you _want _from me?!" I all but yelled at his face. Johnathan laughed again, the sound was so repulsive it made me want to heave.

"Ooo, someone's getting angry," he teased, "what are you going to do? Slap me?" He laughed again and he started to advance on us, the other six red glows following him. My father let out a warning growl.

"Again, Johnathan, no have no place here, so leave." He snarled. His crouch getting lower. I followed suit, as well as Aaron. We were preparing to fight. We all knew that Johnathan wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Come my friends, let us finish this. Right here. Right now." Johnathan said, his voice turning menacing.

"Johnathan." I said, my muscles tensing, getting ready to spring, "Don't do this. Just leave, and never bother us again. It's that easy. No one has to die today." The clouds rumbled and it started to rain. I looked towards the sky, and sure enough, there were black clouds spread along the sky.

"This will make things more interesting." He laughed evilly, stretched out into a crouch and growled at me, a manic look in his red eyes. He then sprung forward heading straight for me, the whole world seemed to slow for a fraction of a second before I responded and threw myself through the air and I crashed into his body midair. We fell to the ground as our bodies made a deafeningly loud crash as we landed. I tumbled us all along the Cullen's' lawn, snarls and growls ripping from my mouth.

Johnathan and I came to a standstill, and I continued to fight him. I was trying to get my arms around his neck, so that I could rip his off of his body. Most of my fighting was my instinct. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him, my arms and legs moving on their own accord. I grabbed a fistful of Johnathan's hair and pulled. His scream filled the air and I threw the clump of hair away. Johnathan grabbed my arm and flung me off him, I soared through the air and hit a tree, pain shot up my spine and I crumpled to the floor not even realising that I was screaming.

I could hear Charlie and Aaron fighting nearby, their own growls filling the air, Aaron desperately called my name. The pain stopped and I shuddered. Ethan. I stood up and lunged back at Johnathan who was smirking at my obvious pain. That was when it hit me. We would loose this. Three against seven. Johnathan took advantage of my despair and sprung at me and punched me in the face, throwing my body back into the ground. I grunted and forgot about the pain. I was angry now. The tingle started and I glared at Johnathan, making my face as menacing as possible.

I would not let us fail. There was no way I would be the reason for Aaron's and Charlie's death. I would not stand for it. I could see the my white glow reflecting off of the trees around me as I continued to hiss and snarl at Johnathan. He just laughed again and advanced on me again. Without warning, I crashed into his body again, tackling him to the ground. I used all of my rage against him, punching him and kicking him and clawing at him. He flipped us over again, but I used my strength to kick him off of me, he went flying through the air and landed deep into the forest.

I knew he'd come back for me, my muscles tensed as I heard his feet against the ground, his distant growls as he became even more angry. I ran to meet him, and kicked him to the ground, he was shocked and hissed in pain. I put my hands on either side of his face and started to pull.

"You deserve this." I hissed menacingly. I was about to rip his head off, when I was suddenly thrown backwards, the familiar pain running through my body. I screamed loudly and curled up into a ball, it felt like my spine was getting ripped out of my body. I could hear Charlie and Aaron struggling to fight of their opponents to get to me. There was suddenly a thunderous roar, and the pain stopped. The rain still poured down, my clothes were dripping wet, and I didn't care. I heard running footsteps coming towards me, and my name being called. It wasn't Charlie, or Aaron, I'd recognise their voices immediately. But this voice, this voice had me spring to my feet and race towards the person, rain splattering onto my race, blurring my vision a bit, I could see Charlie's and Aaron white glows as they fought, I could also see that they had the upper hand on their two attackers. I quickly threw a force-field around Edward. What was he doing here? He was soaked through and alarm was evident in his facial expression.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" He didn't have time to reply as I was slammed into by another hard body. This was a new attacker. Her growls were right in my ear as were mine in her ears, I quickly whipped my arms around her torso and squeezed, I soon heard the familiar cracking sound of her ribs, her blond hair whipped backwards, as she tilted her head and let out a piercing scream, she then kicked my leg, hard, I felt the bone break, but I didn't scream, what was the point in screaming? I only made everyone more worried about me than they should be. I heard Edward's terror filled growls and snarls as the cracking sound made itself known. The pain quickly went away and I kicked the blond bombshell off and into the woods, chasing after her, and tearing her to pieces, chucking them in the fire someone had managed to make.

I looked around, surprised that we were winning, I had managed to kill three of the Destroyers, and Aaron had killed two while Charlie had killed one. We faced the last remaining Kheleck. Johnathan. I snarled at him, and was closely followed by Charlie and Aaron. We grouped together, our senses tingling. Johnathan laughed.

"Well, well. I see that you and your little princess have managed to destroy most of us." He sneered. I saw his gaze flicker to Edward, Aaron and Charlie, then back to me. The corner of his mouth turned upwards, and before I could react, Aaron and my dad were on the ground, groaning and growling, withering in pain. I flew over to them, my hands fluttering uselessly.

"STOP!" I yelled, and quickly threw a force-field around them. The stopped withering on the ground, but were still whimpering.

"_It's okay. I'll keep you safe." _

"_No! Bella! No!" _I heard Aaron yell into my head.

I ignored him, and looked around, trying to find Ethan. Rage overtaking my body. Before I could think for another millisecond, Johnathan rammed into my body, catapulting us backwards, through the pouring rain and muddy ground. I felt more pressure on my body, sensing that Ethan had come to join the party. I was kicking and thrashing, too confused to use my powers. Time had seemed to slow down, my body was battered and filled with pain, that I ignored. I wasn't going down without a fight. I threw both Ethan and Johnathan off of me, and quickly built a force-field around myself.

I placed my hands on the ground, once more feeling the cool rush of energy flowing through the soaked earth. I focused on pulling the energy up through my fingertips, paying no attention to the furious growls and heavy thuds around my shield. I knew everyone was safe from Johnathan and Ethan for a little while longer.

Soon I felt the cool rush of energy flow through my body, also feeling my body repair itself. My bones rejoined, bruises healed, scratches and cuts closed over. I was feeling more refreshed and strong in about 20 seconds. Instinctually deciding to capture Johnathan and Ethan by surprise, I quickly withdrew the shield and rammed into their bodies, sending them flying backwards into the sodden ground. I knew the only way I would win this fight alone was to use the ultimate power.

The power that would kill me.

I didn't care about my life, as long as everyone else was safe. Water trickled down my face, mixing in with the salty water of my tears.

"_I love you." _I sent to everyone.

"_Bella! No! Please! Let us help!" _The voices and growls of my best friend, my father and my husband echoed around my brain. I shook my head.

"_I'm sorry. I will always love you." _

And with that, I lifted up my arms and closed my eyes.

"Now you will die Johnathan." I smirked, sensing that Johnathan wasn't going to run away, and neither was Ethan.

"As will you beautiful," hissed Johnathan, "Ethan," he said, a commanding tone in his voice. Soon the all too familiar pain ripped through my body. I ignored it, standing still, focusing on combining all my powers. "Ethan!" Johnathan yelled, fear in his voice. Soon Johnathan crashed into my body, trying to take me down, but I stood still. He hit my body with such force that it felt like running headfirst into a concrete wall.

"I'm doing it boss! She's not responding!" Ethan cried.

I finally located all my powers, opened my eyes, and turned towards Edward. The agony in his face almost made me change my mind. A single tear slid down my face.

"_I will never forget you. Not even in death. I love you more than anything in this world. More than my own life." _I told Edward. His eyes grew wide and his face burned with anguish, he collapsed to his knees, and tried forcing his way through the force field. He wasn't strong enough.

I felt my body tingle. I closed my eyes once again, bring all my powers together. My outstretched arms slowly lifted upwards, until my hands joined together above my head, each inch my arms moved, more powers flowed into them. Wind started gathering around me, blowing my hair around my face, my clothes flapped around my body. My energy was draining fast. I felt the coolness leave my body as I let my arms drop by my side. I was ready.

I opened my eyes to focus on the target. With all of my remaining strength I flew my arms forward, in the direction of Ethan and Johnathan. A brilliant white light flew out of my arms and into the two helpless bodies in front of me. I heard their screams of pain, and it only made me stronger. I threw more powers out of my arms, and the light grew even brighter. I closed my eyes, the light becoming too strong.

I could feel my energy draining quickly. So fast. The screams of pain in front of me ceased, and I knew I had done my job. But I couldn't stop the flow of light. I could feel my force fields flicker, and then dissolve into the air, not needing my command. The white light stopped suddenly, and I crumpled to a heap on the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice yell as he rushed over. I could feel myself slipping into darkness. I didn't have the strength to fight it. "Bella! Bella! Love, stay with me. Please, I can't lose you," he sobbed, "please Bella, please. Don't leave me. I love you. My wife."

I felt myself slip deeper, further and further into the black. I couldn't feel. I couldn't see. But I could hear, I could hear the sobs surrounding my motionless body. With my last ounce of strength, I whispered.

"I love you Edward. I love you dad. I love you Aaron. I will always be with you."

"Bella! NO!" My love yelled.

And then I slipped off the edge and into the darkness. Never to awaken.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know I'm evil. Next chapter  
****will hopefully be up soon. I know this chapter  
****wasn't as long as you're used to, and I'm sorry,  
****but I hope you enjoyed it! There will only be  
****one more chapter, I think. I'll see how everything goes :D**

**Remember to review!**

**Much love,**

**-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**


	23. We Will Finally Be Together Forever

**Okay so, this is the last chapter my lovely readers.  
****Sorry it's only been 23 chapters long… But  
****I have nothing to fill anymore. Story is pretty  
****much at an end anyway. I want to say thank you  
****for everything. For your support and understanding  
****and for just reading my story. It means the world  
****to me. I'll shut up now, and let you read the last  
****installment of Guardian Of My Heart. **

**Enjoy, my****dear readers, happy reading!**

**All my love,  
****-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

* * *

Chapter 23

EPOV

_Here lies Isabella Marie Cullen_

_Beloved by all_

_Forever the Guardian of our hearts._

_13.09.87 – 13.8.06_

The doubled-over bodies of my family, the painful screams of Ethan and Johnathan, the searing pain that Ethan had inflicted upon me, felt like nothing now. Nothing compared to the pain that seared through my veins, pulsed in my head, and burnt through my heart.

She was gone.

My angel, my love, my life…was gone. She died saving us. Her beauty and grace would never be seen again, but was imprinted in my brain. She was everywhere. Behind my eyelids, when I cried tearless cries, her smile lighted up my dark world.

She was gone.

We tried to save her. But there was nothing that we could do. Her body had given up, the lack of energy forcing her to leave this world. I begged her to stay with us, as I held her crumpled body in my arms, but I knew deep in my heart that she wouldn't be awakening. I had stayed with her for hours, crying, and the pain of her loss buried itself deep into my chest. My heart had been ripped apart into pieces, in its place, a gaping hole of despair had appeared. Every thought I had of her, the hole flared up, making me clutch my chest, trying to hold myself together.

She was gone.

The amount of pain Aaron was in was similar to mine. He had fled. It's been weeks. No one knew where he had gone, but I knew. I also knew that I would be taking a similar path. If his meaning of life had left this world, there was no reason for existence. I would be taking a similar path.

She was gone.

For the first few days, it was hard to get my head around the fact that Bella was dead. I was always expecting to hear her tinkling giggle fill the room, and then feel her arms wrap around my waist. It never happened. As the rain poured down onto our soaking bodies, my family tried to approach me, to get me inside and Bella away. I wouldn't let them. I knew that they were grieving, but it was nothing compared to how I felt. I didn't exist anymore, because she didn't.

She was gone.

I had cried for what seemed like days, weeks. My eyes were pitch black, I never left the confines of our room, and her scent still lingered in the air. Life seemed so pointless, so useless now; there was no need for me to live anymore. Alice had most likely seen my plans, but didn't comment. I had always told Bella that if she were to leave this Earth, I would follow soon after, maybe then fate would allow us to be together.

She was gone.

We were having a small funeral, just the close family. Esme was weeping into Carlisle's shoulder, Alice and Rosalie in the same position, their husbands holding them close. We were in our meadow as it seemed the most appropriate place for Bella to rest. My family had formed a semi-circle behind me, giving me my much needed space. It was there, in the small meadow, where my Bella would lie. I would be joining her soon.

She was gone.

Carlisle took a gentle step forward, closing the distance between himself and Bella's coffin. He placed a hand on the soft wood and spoke in a whisper.

"My daughter, you have been, and always will be a part of this family, even in death. We will cherish your memory for the rest of our days. I love you, my daughter."

Esme took a hesitant step forward.

"Oh Bella," she cried, " you have no idea how much I love you, how much I thank you for coming into our lives. I want to thank you for saving all of our lives, and in the process, giving up yours. I want to thank you for making my Edward so happy. You wouldn't have noticed the changes in him, but I have. So thank you, my darling daughter, thank you. I love you, Isabella. Always." She kissed her hand, and then placed it on the coffin, and stepped back to Carlisle, crying into his chest as he held her tightly, fighting off the sobs.

"We've had an odd relationship Bella, but I never regret meeting you. The whole atmosphere of our family has changed since you entered our lives. My sister, you will be sorely missed." Jasper never was one for words as he stood in front of the wooden coffin, before going back to a distraught Alice.

"You were my best friend," Alice sobbed, "you were the most amazing woman I have ever met. You were stubborn, amazingly so, but you were kind, caring and thoughtful. The best sister anyone could ever dream of. You always told yourself you were plain and average, but you weren't. Everyone here will agree with me that you were so beautiful. I love you more than you can imagine Bella, so much more. You were always there for me, always there to make me feel alive and happy and human. My past was dark, but you've opened me up to a bright future, and for that I have to thank you. You will never be forgotten. Ever. I love you, Bella. You will always live on in my heart."

On her way back to Jasper, Alice and locked gazes, and she nodded her head ever so slightly. She was telling me she knew my plans, and that she understood. I nodded back.

"Well little sis," Emmett began, "everything will be so boring now that you're not around. I'll miss you Bella, that much is true. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy. If someday I join you, I'll be wanting another rematch," he chuckled solemnly, and then took a deep breath to calm himself down, "you were a great friend and sister Bella, I will always love you."

Emmett kissed his hand and placed it on the wooden coffin that held my love. He stepped backwards into the line, embracing Rosalie, before letter her go and say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, sorry for how I felt about you. I was so wrong. Please forgive me dear sister, as you have helped me learn to love myself and others. You are the most beautiful person inside and out. You will never be forgotten. Your beauty and grace as stamped itself in our hearts. Farewell Bella, I love you." The now sobbing Rosalie gracefully leapt back to her lover, and he embraced her tightly.

She was gone.

My family silently headed back for home, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and my broken heart. She had saved us all, and now she was gone. It wasn't fair. Her scent surrounded me as I moved closer to where she was to lie forever and I wanted nothing more than to be in there with her, maybe then we would be allowed to be together forever.

She was gone.

Once I knew my family was far enough away, I flung myself over the coffin and wept. I cried for her loss, I cried for my loss, I cried for the families loss. But in my head I knew she wasn't coming back, my heart just wouldn't let go. I looked up, seeing a ghostly figure of Bella standing among the edge of the trees, her long hair waving around her face, and the most beautiful smile upon her face. She waved once, blew a kiss, and disappeared. I shook my head, trying to clear the image from my head before my heart exploded with pain. The hole was being dug deeper and deeper into my heart, her face flooding my mind.

She was gone.

I tried to compose myself, hugging my chest and sliding down the side of the coffin. I lifted my legs up into the fetal position, and cried more. Every emotion was hitting me like a bolt of lightening, loss, sadness, pain, anguish, love, hate and more pain. I wouldn't be able to live this way, everywhere I looked, she was there, everytime I closed my eyes, she was there, every thought I had, she was there. The hole in my heart flared open once more, and I hugged myself tightly, feeling completely vulnerable, like I was wearing my dead heart on my sleeve, just waiting for someone to punch it and stab it. I would gladly take that, compared to the pain I was feeling now.

She was gone.

I wouldn't be able to take this much longer. I slowly stood up, taking one last look at where my love laid.

"I will love you for eternity, I will always be yours. I love you, my sweet and beautiful Bella, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Always, always, always. We will be together soon my love, maybe then fate will allow us to be together forever." I let out a deafening cry of anguish, before starting to sob again. I kissed the coffin one last time and bolted into the forest.

She was gone.

It started to rain again as I was running. The drops landed on my face as I ran, soaking my clothes and my hair. I couldn't care less. The rain reminded me of Bella, the trees I ran passed reminded me of Bella. I kept on running, as fast as my legs would take me. The forest blurred past me, rain still splashing onto my face, leaving a stinging feeling. I closed in on the house, I could see the small warm glow of a fire in the dining room. I flew in through the front door and ran up the stairs and into my room, her sweet scent still lingering on the various objects. I changed into dry clothes, walking into the bathroom and seeing her old toothbrush.

She was gone.

"_Son, please don't do this."_

"_Edward, I love you, we will always love you. Remember that. But please don't do this to us. Live on. Live on for her."_

"_I can feel your pain Edward, I can understand. But the pain felt by everyone if you were gone as well, it will be so hard to withstand. We need you Edward."_

"_I'm such a horrible person. I'm so sorry Edward. I never understood your feelings for her, but now I share them as well. Don't tear our family apart Edward, we can help you get through this."_

"_Bro, I'm so sorry. I loved her too. But you can get through this. Her loss will be suffered by all of us. But live for her. Live, and you will get through this."_

"_Edward, I know you can't live without her. I know I'd do the same thing is Jasper was gone. Go. Do what you need to do. You will always be apart of this family. I love you. Stop your pain, and live with her forever. Be free, Edward, free from all this anguish and torment. You're like the brother I never had, and like Bella, you will always be loved and cherished by this family."_

Alice was the only one that understood. Alice was the only one that would let me go and let me be with Bella forever, the only way I knew how. I picked up my phone and booked the next flight to Italy. I didn't pack anything, as I would not be returning. I raced down the stairs to see my family lined up. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all had looks of despair on their faces. But Alice, she looked at me with a small smile on her face, knowing that nothing would stop me, and also letting me know that the family understood the need for me to do this.

She was gone.

Esme burst into hysterics and bolted up the stairs and hugged me so tightly I felt like she was going to break me. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you, mom. For your ability to see the light in everyone, including me."

She kissed me on both cheeks and the forehead. I slowly walked down the stairs, and once I reached the bottom, I was embraced by five warm bodies, each of them whispering their goodbyes and love in my ears.

"I love you all. So much. Goodbye." I whispered, daring myself to look at Esme and Carlisle one last time before leaving. I nodded at them, and smiled weakly. Everyone was trying to hide their feelings inside, until Rosalie let loose and broke down into sobs and crumpled on the floor.

I raced over to her and picked her up, hugging her tightly. Feeling, for the first time in my extended existence, love for the blonde vampire.

"Take care of everyone for me, Rose." I whispered in her ear. She nodded meekly.

I went to the front door again, and looked back on the family I had lived with for eighty-eight years.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding why I need to do this. I love you all. Goodbye." I looked at everyone in the eye, saying my own silent goodbye to them, before racing out the door and heading towards the airport, thankfully it wasn't raining. It took me about ten minutes to get to Seattle International Airport, I walked in and headed towards the check in counter.

_Soon, Bella, soon._

* * *

The airplane finally left the ground, the cabin was practically empty. It was going to be a five hour flight, and I didn't know if I could wait that long. I looked out the window most of the time, the clouds misting around the metal tube I was currently stuck it. I sighed, and once again declined the food offered to me, it reminded me too much of my Bella. But I decided that I didn't care about the pain anymore. Let it come.

She was gone.

I spent the whole trip in agony. Remembering the way she walked, the way she smelt, the way her face lit up when I came back from a hunting trip, the way her hair hung so delicately down her back, the smoothness of her skin, the electric pulse I used to get when we touched, the blush in her cheeks, her beautiful smile which lightened up my world, the way she looked walking down the aisle. She was so beautiful. So magnificent.

She was gone.

I remembered her glorious laugh, her voice, her words, her love, her intellect, her kindness and courage, her ability to love a monster like me. I remembered the way she felt when I hugged her, the day I first saw her, the first time I smelt her. The memories pounded through my head, one by one, each containing my existence, I still couldn't wrap my head around the concept.

She was gone.

I shook my head. Bella would always live within me and my family. She would never be forgotten, I knew that much. I was prepared for what I was going to do today, there was no other option. I was already dead. There was nothing I could do to save her, or me. The plane landed with a thud, and the sun was just rising over the horizon. I raced through customs and immigration, people were giving me strange looks as I pushed passed them and hurried towards the exit. I stopped suddenly, seeing a figure in the distance. Her rich brown hair trailed down her back, stopping just above her waist. Her small body looked odd against the man she was holding tightly. Her pale skin was obviously smooth. One name raced through my mind. Bella. But it couldn't be…

She was gone.

I walked quickly over to her, a bit too quickly for a human, but I didn't care.

"Bella!" I yelled. She didn't turn around. I tried again. "Bella!"

She didn't turn.

I finally caught up to her and pulled her to my body, crushing her against my chest. What I couldn't understand were the screams coming out of her mouth.

"Who the hell are you?! Put. Me. Down! Lachlan!" She shrieked in a nasally voice. It took me no more than a sixteenth of a second to place her back down and stumble backwards until I fell, and started sobbing.

She was gone.

It wasn't Bella. My Bella was gone. I got up and ran, fast enough to be human and raced out of the airport, the man's bellows following me. I called for a taxi, throwing over a one hundred dollar bill.

"Volterra." I said, my voice dead. The cab driver nodded and took off into the street.

I knew the scenery was worth looking at, but as I looked out the window, I saw nothing. The driver soon stopped and I saw the old castle ahead of me. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? I didn't know. The driver tried to give me the change but I had already left the vehicle and was hurrying down the street, towards the ominous castle.

* * *

"Ah, Edward. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aro opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. I wasn't worried about being polite.

"We need to talk Aro, alone. Please." And I was a dying man again. Aro looked at me worriedly.

"Of course Edward, come this way." He held out a hand to me, and I grabbed it, knowing full well about his power. He saw every thought, felt every feeling. He let go suddenly and stumbled back.

"Please, Aro. I can't live like this anymore." I whispered. Aro blinked.

"Such a talent like you could not be wasted. Why not join my guard? I'd love to have you here." He said, looking at me like he cared. He just wanted more power.

"No thank you, Aro. There is no point for me to live. My whole life has gone, and she's never coming back." I said, shaking my head. Aro sighed.

"Very well, young Edward. I can see that I cannot persuade you. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Aro looked at me, his crimson eyes probing into my yellow ones. I nodded.

"That's all I can ask of anyone now. There is no point in living anymore, Aro. She was my whole life." My dull voice rang out in the empty room.

Aro nodded solemnly.

"Follow me. It's not everyday you come across a suicidal vampire."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Aro."

We walked into another empty, dark room. The air was very stale and thick. So this was where my existence would end. The hole ripped open more as my memories bombarded my head. Her beautiful smile and grace, her tinkling laughter, her last words, the wedding…

"Be at peace, Edward. I hope you find your Bella, wherever you end up."

Aro then walked out of a heavy stone door, and in his place, two small vampires entered the room.

"You will not be in any pain," the small boy said, "I can guarantee you that. Aro does not want you to suffer any pain; he said that you've been through enough."

I nodded to Alec.

"Bella. We will be together soon. I love you, my wife. I cannot live without you. This is the only way we can be together. I love you, my life, and my love. More than anything."

I saw the small girl nod, her dark hair fanning over her small face.

And then I felt nothing, and I knew my time on this earth was over.

"_More than my own life, Bella. I love you."_

* * *

**Aaaaaaand there you have it :) Edward finally got  
****To be with Bella forever, the only way he knew how.  
****Now, don't get angry at me. I know a lot of you didn't  
****Want Bella to die, but that's the way it needed to end.  
****So thank you, to all of you who supported me the whole way  
****Through this journey :) For sticking to me when I didn't  
****Update for months. Thank you for your reviews, they make  
****Me so happy! And thank you for just reading the damn thing,  
****It means a lot to know that my work is appreciated.**

**There may be another story. But it won't be for a while.  
****So you'll just have to hang in there :) And I'll let you know  
****In a few months on where I stand.**

**So, one last time, remember to review! I'd love to hear from  
****You all :) Thank you, thank you, thank you, my lovely  
****Readers. I owe everything to you.**

**Farewell!**

**Allllllllll my love,  
****-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx**

**P.S. Please review :)**


	24. Poll

G'day!  
Okay, lame greeting, I know :D  
Anyway, in the lovely reviews you have all been giving me (thank you so much everyone!),  
a lot of you have been wanting me to write an epilogue.

So,  
I have put a poll on my profile, leaving the decision up to you :)  
I'll close it in about a week and a bit, so get voting!  
Thank you for all your reviews!

Also,  
I know that a lot of you are unhappy with my choice of ending.  
But I would like to give you the reason why I decided to give Bella and Edward the ending they received.  
Basically, I didn't want my story to have the mushy happy ending that every other fanfiction in the history of the world has.  
I wanted to be different.  
I am also anti-Breaking Dawn, which may be one of the reasons why I killed off the two main characters,  
instead of having the lovey dovey ending where everyone lives happily every after. I'm so bored of them.  
This is my story, not the real saga, and I wanted it to end the way I wanted it to, the way it needed to be ended.  
I'm sorry to all those who were unhappy with my choice in ending, but I feel that it was the right thing to do.

Remember!  
To vote on the poll of whether I should do an epilogue or not.  
And if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to PM me :)  
Once again, I thank you for all your wonderful support, and reviews.

Happy reading!

-causewerewolvesdontsparklexx


End file.
